


Father Behind the Mask

by RomantiMoron



Series: Naruto AUs [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Aided by PervertiMoron, BAMF Mikoto Uchiha, Good Uchiha Obito, Identity Reveal, M/M, Maybe Psychological trauma?, Mpreg, Omega Kakashi, Relationship Reveal, Sasuke's mum is badass, Swearing, Tobi - Freeform, a/b/o because my oc looks like their child, bad words, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomantiMoron/pseuds/RomantiMoron
Summary: Kakashi had good news and bad news to add to his mission report.The good news? He’d found the Akatsuki.The Bad news? He didn’t… Actually... They found him.Why?He was in heat.... fantastic.In which Kakashi gets pregnant and one Akatsuki member  wants to be a good dad. He really does. But... being the unwilling head of a secret evil organisation makes that a little difficult.





	1. In heat on the mission

**Author's Note:**

> Alphas and Omegas develop mating heats between the ages 13-16.  
> Minato dies first, followed by Obito being crushed. Only 2 years apart. Obito is 15 when it happens, his scent has changed but he suppresses.  
> Kakashi a year younger hasn't started yet.  
> So when they do finally meet; they don't recognise each others scent. -_-"
> 
> NOW EDITED 15/04/18  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!

Kakashi stopped in the tree above his quarry, sandals silently landing on the branch. The orange mask swivelled to stare at him through the trees, eyes passed him and he continued to breath softly. Chakra suppressed to nothing but the same as a tree, his mask; not only the one over his chin, mouth and nose, but the Anbu one of a hound covering his face was usually held up with chakra, but dealing with such high S class shinobi he had simply strapped it on tight, it was stifling and made everything just a little too hot.  
The Akatsuki moved on, he looked tall, smelt Alpha – odd for Kakashi to notice – and wore all black; gloves, trousers, sandals, thick mask strap and even his hair. Only the blood red clouds on his black robe were different.  
Well, he had found the Akatsuki. That was good. If only his mask was not so hot and sh*t. A lapse in control. He never lost control, not of his chakra at least.  
His scent however? He reined it in quickly. Looking towards the Akatsuki, who continued to… skip along the road. He hadn’t noticed.  
Kakashi prowled along branches, not a leaf rustled or fell. Wind glided past him like it did over every branch. He was a ghost and that Akatsuki had no idea. Kakashi wandered if he was nose blind- he was gone.  
Kakashi froze. Just where the man had been walking was now an empty road… Kakashi leapt forward onto another branch as the space twisted and out from nothing stepped the Akatsuki.  
“Anbu?” He asked.  
Kakashi did not give him an answer. Only readied his kunai and slipped a hand under his porcelain mask to lift up his eye patch. Sharingan spinning into life.  
The mask opposite had one black eye hole in that strange orange mask. Kakashi could just see his eye, closed pleasantly as if not facing off against an elite Konoha shinobi.  
“Tobi is a good boy! Tobi found an omega?”  
Kakashi froze, he should not be able… Kakashi breathed discretely, feeling dread slither down his regid spine. His omegan scent had completely lost control. He was drenched in it and he hadn’t even noticed. The heat behind his chakra free mask was no longer contained there, but had flooded down his chest to coil light a snake about to pounce in his lower stomach.  
Kakashi threw his kunai, despite his circumstances the kunai flew true, whistling through the air and into the akatsuki’s chest. It missed?  
Kakashi leapt from his branch, up two in quick succession but not fast, not really, not for a ninja.  
Sh*t. His foot slipped, leg too heavy to control. With a heave of chakra, he hauled himself through the trees. Adrenaline pumping.  
“Oh do run!” He heard the Akatsuki yell behind him. “Tobi just loves playing tag!”  
This wasn’t tag. Kakashi thought in frustration. This was a hunt. And he was no longer the hunter.  
He wasn’t fast enough, nor strong enough to summon any form of help. He was screwed. Dead. Done for.  
He would have to apologise to sensei’s son from the afterlife. He could no longer care for the 2-year-old.  
The world spun in front of him, he teetered half off the branch and the masked man gripped his wrist. Pulling him upright. Kakashi swung and hook fist, a kick, then three. For all his efforts he was slammed back into the branch which splintered at the force. Breath wheezed out of him. He gasped for breath hoping to clear his head, he needed to fight back but… Alpha scent filled his nose, smothered his brain and he blanked.  
No alpha had ever smelt so good, so freakin’ perfect so absolutely delicious and… Kakashi whimpered, kicking and lashing but for naught. He was falling into a daze, his legs and arms like lead and brick. Struggled growing fainter he was picked up and thrown over on broad shoulder. The world tipped vicariously and then continued spinning.  
“Tobi is a good boy! Tobi got the omega!”  
Oh jeez.  
The world stopped spinning and settled into grey. Grey cubes, grey sky, grey walls… where the hell-  
“This is Tobi’s world.”  
That answered nothing, but why it was so F*ck*d up.  
Kakashi had to assume that Tobi was the name of the man carrying him. Despite his very lovely scent, even Kakashi’s omega agreed he was an idiot. (A tasty idiot according to the little horny b*tch in Kakashi’s mind.)

So Kakashi had good news and bad news for his report; He had found an Akatsuki.  
But not the base. Yet.  
Bad news; He was being taken to that base.  
F*cking fantastic.  
And why?  
He was in heat.  
F*cking fantastic. How f*cking wonderful.  
“Tobi almost tripped!” Tobi said suddenly. “But Tobi didn’t. Tobi is a good boy!”  
Omega agreed that Tobi was a good boy. Good boy Tobi alpha would take him back to nest and do many things that Kakashi omega would very much appreciate.  
Kakashi… didn’t agree. Tobi was not a good boy. Tobi was an S rank criminal was sounded like a goddamn broke cassette; good boy good boy Tobi Tobi Tobi… Please please please shut up!  
Tobi was certainly no good boy. Kakashi would know. All his ninken were good boys. Dogs were good boys! They worked hard, did their missions and he gave them treats like steak and bones… the only good thing about Tobi was his scent. So, no, Tobi was not a good boy.  
Then again. If getting treats was a characteristic of good boys, then Kakashi a dreaded thought that he was about to find out what it was like to be a treat.  
His day really, could’ve been better.  
The world twisted again, just as Kakashi’s heat hazed mind turned his vision pink and his other bodily functions for such activities started. He squirmed and wreathed once the spinning stopped. His body was dropped onto a pile of softness. His omega purred and then his actual body joined in at the rough treatment.  
It was a bed, it smelled like Tobi and that made his Omega whine, preening and showing off his body. Hard behind the layers of armour. He grumbled, pulling at his mask and clothing. The bed dipped.  
“ah ah. Omega sorry, ah…” Tobi squeaked. “Tobi is sorry. Tobi will help.” He pulled his mask free, chucking away from the bed… “Kakashi?”  
His omega practically screamed in joy. Kakashi, so gone lay limp in his mind. Eye sight so blurred and given over to his heat crazed omega. The omega in him purred and sobbed for joy.  
“Alpha knows name!” His mind yelled. Kakashi vaguely saw the orange mask leave the others face, but everything was just so blurry. “Alpha is back, alpha is back.” He had to assume his omega had truly lost it now. He’d never had an alpha. His omega appeared to be doing a little victory dance while he just let it happen.  
He had been on suppressants. He shouldn’t even had gone into heat, let alone so strongly reacted to an alpha that he’d be rendered a useless lump.  
“nest, nest nest nestnestnestnest…” His omega started to move his body. Creating the perfect little hovel to mate in. Not just to sleep away his heat, but to mate. A little bigger than normal. Kakashi desperately tried to chance his omega’s mind. But they would not be deterred and he only managed to curse his dynamic before the hormones raging his body shut him down into the very lowest form of consciousness. Then… well… the everything went to sh*t.

The warmth of his nest made him blink. He shouldn’t be having a heat he was on sup… right. His mission.  
He woke up fast after that. Lying still but alert. Very very alert. Nobody else was nearby. He sat up slowly… very slowly and yelped at the pain. He was naked. Looking down he curse.  
He was sore. Bruised littered his hips and his neck ached with bites. The inside of his thighs burned with well stretched muscles and his back tinged and tingled.  
His omega was absolutely thrilled. Like, throwing a celebration thrilled.  
Kakashi wanted to find the nearest bar and get completely off his face.

The room was strange, a cave, with a large double bed, a single cupboard and desk. A small hole leading to, when Kakashi peeked, a kitchen and another hole to a bathroom.  
He located his clothes on the floor. Pulled his mask on first and then his trousers. He pulled out a little chakra and opened the sealing tag on his arm; a scroll popped free. He opened it, right to the very end. Holding the rest of his stuff and started the jutsu. The world twisting sickeningly.  
“Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu” He whispered, started the reverse summoning. “Ninken!”  
Smoke exploded around him and sucked him into the scroll along with the scroll itself and all his things he was holding.  
He landed painfully on the grass. Coughing at the pain and his lack of finesse. The blue sky arched high above him and the sun warm on his bare chest. Something squeaked under his back and he realised he had landed on one of the squeaky toys he often got his ninken, Bisuke loved them so dearly.  
He shifted and chucked the thing across the grass. Watching as it rolled down hill, slowly gathering as dogs began to chase the damn thing. It bumped into one of the many trees scattered about the huge fields, the fastest dog ran smack into the tree with an audio thud and Kakashi winced. A large dog, not quite as big as Bull, should his way free of a bush near the younger dogs play fighting over the ball. Passed them stoically and disappeared into a large kennel; bright pink.  
“Well, ain’t it the boss?” Kakashi turned back to look at the sky at the low voice said above him. Only to find his reflection twice in the pair of black goggles Akino likes to wear. “You smell… like sex.” He said.  
“I wonder why?” Kakashi snapped.  
“Ain’t my fault ey?” Akino snorted. “I ain’t gonna ask what ‘appened. Wanna see Pakkun, he knows ya best. Or someone else… a bitch yeah?”  
“No. Pakkun’s fine.” Kakashi grumbled up at the ninken.  
“Sure boss, ey.” Akino replied, yawning before trotting off.  
Kakashi returned to watching the dogs race around in the fields or sleep in the sunshine. The place smelled eternally of dog. Wet dog, dry dog, chewed squeaky toys and all things dog.  
Ninken pups were born here and many grew old here without ever becoming true ninken. It was a heaven. The sun was just perfect for dogs to lie in it and bathe. For Kakashi it was tad too cool.  
“Woah?” Kakashi sat up slowly, meeting and facing the worried gaze of his oldest friend still alive. A rather grumpy pug; Pakkun. “Boss…” He started, sniffing carefully along one trouser leg; “You smelled like a mated bitch in heat.”  
Kakashi groaned, running a hand down his sweaty face. His hair sticking to his palm and making him feel humid and nervous. “Technically, that’s because I am one…”  
“Well…” Pakkun started, shock on his features. “Who’s the lucky dog- alpha… I meant alpha.” The pug asked, sitting against his Boss’s side. “Well? It’s not Gai right? Or Anko? No way am I dealin’ with her snakes…”  
“What? No…” Kakashi hung his head into his hands. “It was one of the Akatsuki… and they will not be so effin’ lucky when I get my hands on them.”  
“You didn’t…” Pakkun asked…  
“No, I was in heat.”  
“But the suppressants?” Pakkun asked, tipping his head in that universally confused dog way. “Well, then we can assume you were begging to be f-“  
“Yes!” Kakashi yelped over him.  
“For someone who reads porn in public… your very easy to embarrass.” Pakkun replied, “I mean, you really love that Ichi itchy? Ah! Icha Icha collection, right?”  
“Maybe I’d be less embarrassed if it hadn’t been my f*cking virginity!” He yelled.  
“huh? Didn’t take ya for an innocent Boss.” Pakkun sighed as if that were some disappointment to him.  
“Shuddup.” Kakashi shrugged him off. “Not like you’ve sired any pups…” He tucked his legs closer to himself. “God, it was that weirdo Tobi… Good boy my ass.”  
“Hey!” Barked Pakkun, jumping angrily. “Don’t dis good boys! Good boys get treats… and squeaky toys… and steak… and yeah… Imma good boy right?”  
“yes Pakkun. You are.” Kakashi laughed, half hysterical and half sobbing. His stomach jumped uncomfortably and a single tear rolled down from his grey eye. Pooling at the edge of his mask.  
Pakkun silently crawled into the young Anbu’s lap and licked his chin. Allowing the boy – just 17 – to curl his lithe body around the pug and sob, shaking and scared into his fur.  
“there, there boss. Everything’s gonna be fine.”  
Kakashi cried, only one tear but sobs wrecked his already queasy stomach and made his throat ache.  
Once he stopped, Pakkun pulled away. “Right boss.” He started, full mission mode on. “First let’s get you warmed up yeah?” He trotted towards the thicker area of trees.  
“come on. There’s a nice warm pool you can bath in with privacy.”

Kakashi sank into the cool water. It took the edge off the scratches that littered his skin. Made the skin at his neck burn where had been bitten, he ran a shaking hand over the back of his neck. The air freezing in his lungs before releasing. No bite on his actual gland. The Alpha couldn’t track him. So he was safe at least from kidnapping and capture.

Once dried and warm, Pakkun took him to his rather large for such a tiny dog kennel. Kakashi curled up into the blankets with Pakkun at his side. The pug waited for the young’un to sleep, he was fitful all night and each time Pakkun woke up worried as the boss whined and whimpered through every painful wave of heat that wrecked his body.  
Kakashi woke early in the morning. He felt as though he had barely rested but at least, the bruises were less sore. 

Obito pulled away the omega’s mask. He was sure it was but… the smell, the hair… it had to be him… Kakashi stared dazed up at him. Kakashi couldn’t be… an omega.  
Sure, he smelled like Kakashi. But as omega Kakashi. Not his friend who he was sure was an alpha. Obito let out a breath he was holding. Kakashi didn’t just smell like an omega Kakashi. But something so strong, so innate that he could barely fight off its pull.  
Obito chucked the mask away, pulling down the cover Kakashi had always warn over his neck and face. He was very… omegan. It made sense, why he hid himself and kept to himself. Omegan ninja were rare. Obito freed himself from his own mask. Watching in amusement as the omega in Kakashi went wild. There was no real shock in the omega’s eyes. He assumed Kakashi had allowed his omega to take over. Obito growled, feeling his own dynamic rear its beastly head. He buried his head next to the omega’s neck and drank in a deep breath. The world danced, spinning faster than his kamui.  
Oh… they were mates.  
Who knew?  
He was hit by rut like it was a tonne of bricks. He ripped through fabric finding skin and marvelling and… engaged with the creature below him.

Several hours later he woke and took care of the omega again and again and again. 3 days and Kakashi never rose his logical mind. It was only omega and alpha. Compatible in every way. Obito was barely aware of his actions. His alpha had forced himself forward and completely swamped his brain.  
When, finally, it ended Obito left silently. There were no doors into his area of the Akatsuki home. He had to use kamui to get in and out, that worked perfectly for him. Kakashi barley had enough chakra. He could return and deal with… everything then. 

When he did return, his omega was gone.  
He growled. “How?” he spat. Fist slamming hard into the water. Cracking stone. Obito paced, Kakashi smell circulated around the room once, then disappeared where Obito had chucked his things. Which were also gone. He cursed again. “I’ll find you omega.” His alpha growled.  
Obito agreed wholeheartedly.


	2. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi seeks Pakkun's advice as well as other things.

Although, Kakashi found Pakkun’s kennel cramp and it hurt his back and Pakkun had a nasty habit of kicking him in the face. He did not wish to leave the Ninken’s world. He was sick of eating Water melon (the only fruit they tolerated) along with the meat they ate. He didn’t touch the bones or dog food. Too far. But other than that; he loved it here. He felt safe and warm and happy. It was almost always sunny and went it wasn’t, he could watch all the dogs racing around through mud from the safety of Pakkun’s kennel. He wanted to stay, and nobody pressured him to leave.  
He could spend the rest of his days throwing balls for the dogs and helping the pups learn simple commands before they could become ninken. His nights still plagued by dreams of his heat. Being lost in the throes of passion. Being wrapped up in the unknown unseen Alpha’s arms for hours and hours… he still had no clear view of the alpha’s face. He had been mated, he knew that much, but he desperately hoped they were not compatible - genetics wise, or that the sting of his neck was real. What kind of person in the Akatsuki could he possibly be compatible with. they were murderers they… never mind. He was ninja, no bringer of light and good stuff himself.  
So, he avoided thinking about that. Instead, he learnt about his ninken. Akino and Shiba were surprisingly family men – well dogs and loved their “bitches” and pups, taking time to introduce them to Kakashi. Kakashi lost quite a bit of hair from one of Shiba’s pups pulling at it.  
Kakashi had hated the way his ninken had offered to introduce him to their “bitches” at first. Immediately thinking of all the whores and omegan’s who had cruelly been called that but they had quickly explained that ninken deem it as being called my lady or love or honey.  
So, Kakashi didn’t want to leave, Knowing that soon he would have to return to Konoha, deal with his problems and care for his sensei’s son once again. He couldn’t or shouldn’t leave young Naruto alone again. But it was so hard tor return. He’s never failed a mission. Despite his failed beliefs of rules, he did not want to be his father. Not yet. He found, as he stayed in the ninken world longer, the pups would approach him more, which turned to clambering over him. Only leaving when their mothers came to get them.  
Then they would clamber over them.  
He enjoyed the attention and being in the ninken world became a safe haven, although He knew it would last. Kakashi had woken Pakkun up very early one morning to run outside and be sick into the bushes. Body shaking as he freed the contents of his stomach.  
Pakkun silently padded up behind him and crouched next to him. “there there boss, You ok? Too much water melon?”  
Kakashi gave him a pale look, eye drawn as if he had gotten little sleep; “I don’t think it’s the water melon Pakkun.”  
“ah… yeah well… your scent had changed.”  
“f*cking perfect.” Kakashi’s growl was cut short as he heaved up more melon and meat. What an odd combination. “How so?”  
“it’s softer… for one thing.” Pakkun started. “It really could just be because you banged.”  
“right.” Kakashi sighed, “I bl**dy hope so.” He crawled back toward the kennel and curled up in a foetal position, Pakkun assume he shouldn’t point out how Kakashi and wrapped himself protectively around his flat stomach and instead, curled behind to attempt to block the entrance with his tiny body.  
“Sleep well Boss, everything will be better in the morning. Well... I mean like… the morning morning. Not 5.00am morning…”  
“thanks…” Kakashi yawned and fell asleep, Pakkun watched each twitch and tighten of his fist. Kakashi slept like a snake ready to spring, all coiled up and tense.  
Pakkun nosed gently at his boss’s hand, letting it slowly unclench and rest on his head. “poor boss.”  
When Kakashi woke he found Pakkun gone, it was late morning. Very late; he had slept in. Just another thing to add to the growing list of things he had done that he usually didn’t… he needed a snappier name for his list if this continued. His hand was resting against his stomach and he snapped it away with a scowl. Standing and stretching. He might as well go for a jog if he had nothing better to do.  
Every morning it seemed all the dogs would take themselves on walks around the huge fields. He ran into at least 3 of his 8 Ninken and spotted two more in the distance. Each one he met gave him a curious sniff and worried look. But Kakashi ignored it, threowing several balls for them, especially Bisuke, the youngest of his Ninken who happily would chase the ball for hours. Each time he brought it back and crouched tail going mad while he barked; “Throw it boss, throw it. Oh, please boss! Please throw! Oh yay!” And then Kakashi would throw it and Bisuke would race out after it yelping; “ball ball ball ball ball!” And then the young dog would pick up the squeaky, jumping when he bit too hard and it wailed before running back.  
“I got it, I got it boss, didja see, didja didja!”  
It was quite exhausting really.  
He managed to make his escape and continued to walk through the fields.  
An elderly female, an old looking Pakkun, glanced at him up and down and sniffed. “aw, congratulations honey.” Before she trotted away. Kakashi’s sunny mood vanished, his breath freezed and he fled. Running back to Pakkun’s kennel, dodging any dog who may try to stop him or god forbid, congratulate him, only to find his old friend still gone. Kakashi looked through the grass, following the pugs scent, something he hadn’t bothered with earlier. The smell of smoke showed he had used a summoning… Kakashi knew he was Pakkun’s only boss so he must have gone on his own. Kakashi sighed. Pakkun better not do anything to irritate him.

The Hokage; Sarutobi, sat in his office behind his desk. Head in his hands as he stared down at the file of one missing Hatake Kakashi.  
Name: Hatake Kakashi  
Rank: Jounin+  
Age: 17  
D ranks; 213  
C ranks; 105  
B ranks; 24  
A ranks; 17  
S rank; 1  
Underneith this one, was his ANBU one:  
Hound  
S rank  
15-20  
A ranks: 59  
S ranks: 82  
Then there were the mission reports; he had sent back three via Pakkun and his other ninja hounds. All detailing the following of the “Orange masked weirdo” who was later changed to “Tobi.” Who spoke in third person about himself and had a habit of skipping along main roads, once being joined by a man with a high blonde ponytail named Deidera. He happened to be in the Bingo Book.  
The last letter had been three weeks ago.  
Gai had been at his door at least once a day, demanding and demanding where his “eternal rival” was and when said “eternal rival” would return to continue their “youthful Rivalry.” Even Anko, uncaring and cold as she could be, had voiced concern. Neither had known he was on a mission but had assumed he had to be since there had been no sign of him in the village and both had an inkling he had been in AMBU for many years. They feared his luck had ran out.  
They were happy with no explanation he could give them and had even roped his own son, Asuma, into the interrogation. He soon was followed by almost all their classmates; Genma, Kurenai, Hayate, Izuno, Kotetsu and Rin.  
They had all turned up in his office and refused to leave, sitting on the floor, arms crossed like the brats they appeared as to him. Eventually the Hokage had to give in and started to explain what had happened to the young shinobi.  
Kakashi had been on an S rank mission, to follow and tail a sighting of one the Akatsuki. Sadly, his reports had just stopped over 3 weeks ago and there had been no sign of him. Rin, already having lost one teammate, had burst into tears. Gai for once was silent and Anko stared at a lost to the ceiling.  
It was so painful to tell them.  
Telling Naruto had been worse. He and Rin had gone to the young boy’s home; where he and Kakashi lived. Kakashi’s wards had recognised their chakra so there were no traps for them to dodge.  
Inside, Iruka who had been babysitting in turns, along with Mikoto Uchiha and Yoshino Nara, greeted them as they came in. Naruto had been sat down on the sofa, at barely three. Rin, as gently as she could, explained that Kakashi might not come home. He had been eerily quiet, his usually bright blue eyes dull. A few tears fell, dejectedly he muttered a quiet; “ok.” And then continued to stare at his toes, looking lost.  
Sarutobi had seen many Ambu and even jounin reach this point. But never a child; never one who was just approaching his third birthday. Sarutobi squeezed his eyes shut, his mind stuck on the tiny blond, so young and he had lost so many.  
Alpha parent to the Fox, now sealed within him, Omegan parent to a battle against cloud. After birth Minato’s chakra had taken longer to reform and as hokage, when the village had fallen under attack he had raced to the battle field only to find he had no chance of performing his signature jutsu. Court unaware, he was killed. Then Naruto’s first carer; a female AMBU omega, followed by Obito on the Kanabi bridge mission and now Kakashi… Rin, was too busy in the hospital to take care of little Naruto. She wasn’t truthfully good enough to protect him either…  
He was simply alone.  
He paused his though, two signatures of chakra were approaching his door, then a sharp tap tap.  
“Come in,”  
His secretary popped his head in. “Hokage sir, there a Ninken here to see you.” He spoke, “With a message from Hound.”  
Sarutobi snapped around to see him. “Send him in right away.”  
Sarutobi sat up straight. Hound was Kakashi’s code name. “Send him in.”  
The AMBU bowed and opened the door fully, allowing a very familiar pug to trot in. “hey, thanks.” He nodded to the AMBU who closed the door before turning his attention to the Hokage.  
“Hey,” He drawled, padding further into the room. “Got some bad news…”  
Sarutobi stood, “Kakashi’s not dead, is he?” He demanded. Hands on his desk as he leaned to see the small pug.  
“what?” The pug jerked, “nah,” the dog jumped up onto his desk, air brushing one of the files off the table before Sarutobi snatched it out of thin air and placed back in its spot. “he feels like he should be though…” Pakkun continued. “He’s scared to come home, to deal with… everything that’s happened.”  
“Why?” Sarutobi asked breathless… “What happened?” He sat down, boneless and weak, yet in his old age his spine creaked.  
“Not really ma place to say, is it?” Pakkun sighed, sitting down on a photo of Kakashi’s face. Sarutobi couldn’t help but cringe. Pug butts weren’t exactly pleasant… “He’s avoiding dealin’ with it… all. I just thought ya’d like to know he’s alive and all. When he comes back, no missions.” Pakkun half growled. “Not for a very long time, I know him well and he won’t be able to… well yeah. No missions.”  
“Is he injured?”  
“hm? Sorta. Nothing damaging.” Pakkun said, thinking back on all the marks on his Boss’s hips and back and chest… “Couple of scratches… that’s it really.”  
“Then why…?”  
“Again,” Pakkun rolled his eyes. “Not my place to say, if you don’t ask… I’ll let you touch my paw pad. Their super soft and squishy!”  
“ah, I’m good. Thanks.”  
“aw.” Pakkun jumped down from the table. “I should tell that teammate of ‘is. So, she knows…” Pakkun padded towards the dog. “Thanks, Hokage.”  
“Thank you reporting Pakkun.” The hokage grinned in relief. Only for it to turn to amusement when Pakkun barked at the door. Pawing at it. Grumbling.  
“You humans, get some freakin’ summon-friendly doors or somethin’ yeah?”  
“Sorry, sorry.” The hokage got up, listening to his bone moan at the movement and opened the door for the pug. “have a good trip.”  
“mmhm? Yeah yeah, thanks.” The pug said, disappearing out the office.  
Sarutobi leaned back in his chair. A relieved sigh leaving his lips. He clicked his fingers. A single AMBU appeared in the room. “Owl, fetch Anko and Gai for me. I must talk to them immediately.”  
“Yes Sir.” The AMBU disappeared and Sarutobi leaned back once more. Smoking his pipe while desperately trying to figure out what could possibly make Kakashi fear returning.

Pakkun padded out of the hokage tower and towards the hospital. It was approaching lunch time and he hoped Rin would be on her break. He smelt her scent outside of the glass doors and followed it inside, to the desk and then down one of the many hospital corridors. The anti-septic smell and white walls made his eyes twitch and nose burn. It wasn’t hard to locate her, in the common room for medic staff and nin, “yo, Rin?” He drawled, padding towards her. “got to- HEY” She ripped him from the floor and held her up to eye level. Brown eyes alight with fury.  
He felt the eyes of every nurse and medic nin in there and audibly gulped as her grip around his ribs tightened.  
“The Hell Is Kakashi, Pakkun?”  
“oh-ah?” Pakkun laughed nervously. The room so quiet if a pin fell it would sound deafening.  
“I asked you a question Pakkun. Where.Is.HE?” Rin growled.  
“He’s fine!” Pakkun yelped. “Now let go!” She placed him roughly on a chair and sat next to him. “Thank you!” He growled. “jeez, a little respect would be ni…” He trailed off. “He’s in the Ninken world. He’s fine Rin. Fine.  
Rin was silent for a moment, before tears sprung to her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. “Oh god, thank god.” She let out a chocked sob. “He’s ok, He’s really ok?”  
“OK is a strong word…”  
“he’s ok!” Rin cried loudly. “Oh, my he’s ok.”  
“alright then, he’s ok.” Pakkun grunted under his breath. He awkwardly patted her on the back until she stopped.  
“Take me to him.”  
“what? Uh no…” Pakkun started. “I can’t do that.”  
“Yes, you can.” Rin stood, hands on hips. Ignoring their silent audience. “There something you’re not telling me. I’m a medic nin, I can help Kakashi.”  
“he’s not physically injured.” Pakkun pointed out.  
“I.DON’T.CARE.” He hissed, picking him up by his scruff, “you will take me to him right now!”  
“ok, ok. Put me down jeez!” Pakkun grumbled, shaking himself out when he was placed back on the floor. “Follow me. Let’s get going.”


	3. Rin to the Rescue

Rin swallowed down sick as the world tilted around her. Her hands were buried into Pakkun’s clothes, as they exploded into existence in the Ninken world. Landing hard on the grass with a wheezing breath. The sky tilting strangely above her.   
“oi, you ok there girly?”  
“fine.” She gasped and waved him off. “Just fine… a warning would’ve been good you know.”  
“Yeah yeah, look. When we see Kakashi, you can deal with the moody thing… and I’ll run.” He drawled, shaking his ears out before stretching. “now look. He won’t be happy you’re here. So, I donno. Play nice.”  
“Ok.” Rin sighed. “But why do I have ta deal with him and not you?”  
“um… because… you made me take ya here right?  
“Fine, fine,” Rin bowed. “lead the way oh great hound!”

Pakkun rolled his eyes and padded quietly through the trees, brushing under ferns that Rin simply stepped over. He could see the red of his kennel up ahead. He sniffed the air but the wind blew away from him and towards his home, so no chance of checking for grumpy omega. 

“Kakashi’s gonna kill me for bringin’ you here.” He muttered as the ferns parted, blinding him as the sun fell through. Although blind, he knew to freeze.   
Kakashi’s scent was right in front of his nose, the shift in the wind bringing it to him. Daring not to open his eyes, he stepped back once. Very… slowly….

When he spoke, the omega’s voice was light joyful, sunny even. “Kill you?” He laughed. “oh Pakkun. Why…” Pakkun took another step backwards. “Why would I ever kill you?”  
“now- uh please, look boss…” Pakkun started desperately. “You need help, human help so…”

“Kakashi!” The sun was blocked, the only warm he could feel as Rin leapt over him to embrace Kakashi in a tight hug. Thank god for the kunoichi! “Oh, you’re alright. I was so worried!” She started, enveloping him in her comforting alpha scent.   
“Jeez.” She pushed him back, looking up and down his thin frame and worn features. “How dare you!” She bopped him on the head. “You disappear for weeks! No letters, no nothing! And you were here. F*ck you Hatake!” She pulled him back into a hug, noticing his arm shift between them, but not taking it into account and squeezing him harder.

Pakkun, finally, opened his eyes. Slowly looking up the hugging bodies only to shiver under Kakashi’s intense glare over Rin’s shaking shoulder. He gulped. And then laughed nervously;   
“Hey, nice to see you’ve somebody new to worry over you…” He started, feeling the more nauseated as the glare got darker… “So, I’ll leave him to you, yeah Rin? Hah- Don’t let him out of your sight… ok? I mean -uh- please? Please don’t.” Pakkun felt a fern brush his tail and with that, turned tail and ran through the trees away from his kennel.   
Let the girl deal with Boss in this mood. Pakkun could go find Akino or someone and share a good bone.

Rin finally let go, wiping away salted cheeks. “Kakashi…” She started, glancing down at him. Where his arm had between them, protecting a wound? And his clothes; noticing how dirty and worn they were. He had bare feet, scuffed with dirt and green grass stains like the knees of his trousers and had none of the usual wrappings around his hands or holding the bottom of his trousers. Just his trousers loose and a baggy vest over his chest. His – Obito’s- eye was covered by bandages. His mask the only thing that looked almost the same, for once she could see where it ended, just above his chest and there was a small tear on his jaw. 

She sighed heavily through her nose. “K-Kakashi? What happened?”  
She watched his shift his feet, arms curling around his middle. Shoulders drooping and eyes turning away. “I- I went into heat… Rin I…” He blushed, arms tightening around his waist.

Oh.

Rin might as well have had a bucket of freezing water dumped over her when she saw his fist curl into his shirt, scrunching the material. She placed her hand over his crossed arms, jumping when he flinched, a full step away from her, eyes wide and vulnerable.   
“ok, Kakashi… it’s ok. Let me check you over.” He sighed, letting his hands drop to his sides, listening as she continued. “We need a place where you can get cleaned and for gods’ sake clean your clothes.”

He let out a weak chuckled. “kay… I know a place. I really need a bath…”  
“You think?” Rin muttered, engaging her mission practical voice. It worked wonders with Kakashi.  
He turned towards the sun, so that they were walking towards it before turning to hurry across a small field behind Pakkun’s kennel. A huge rival cut a swarve through the grass and Rin realised why Kakashi felt so safe here. There were dogs everything, racing around after balls and play fighting.   
He led her to the pool where Pakkun had first taken him. Waving hello to Shiba when they saw him. Three pups chasing his tail. Rin spotted Kakashi’s gaze follow them. Hand around himself. His face hard to read, it always had been, but now it was a cross between slight amusement and mild irritation. 

He followed the river for a while, before slipping into the tree line once again. Following a thin narrow path that was obviously pug sized. “this is an amazing place.” She whispered. However, Kakashi did not answer. Only stepping into sunlight in a small clearing. A clear pool in its centre, a rocky bottom and thin water fall dropping and splashing into it. “ah, this is perfect Kakashi.”

She crouched down. Opening all the satchels on his hips and thighs. Laying out her medical kits. “Ok, standard procedure, Kakashi. Clothes off.”  
He hesitated. Staring down.“Kakashi, I’m a medic nin. I’ve see the worse.” She sighed. “come on, the sooner we start, the sooner we finish.” Kakashi nodded and pulled his shirt off.   
Rin never let her eyes hang around on any of the marks. Fading bruises littered his hips, and jeez. Bite marks all over his neck. The ones closer to his scent gland dark and deeper. Rin felt her breath hitch before she shoved it down. Letting professional Rin take over the emotional one.  
“Ok, Kakashi. Trousers too.”  
“what?!” He startled, only to receive a blank glare, grumbling he slipped them off to stand in his boxers only.   
“Thankyou.” Rin smiled, “now, I need you to lie down.” Kakashi frowned. Rin wasn’t scary. She wasn’t a dominant alpha, not in any way.   
Most mistook her as an omega, she had a kind scent, but she was still an alpha… He sat on the grass then lay down, tensing as Rin settles on her knees next to him. “It’s ok Kakashi. Just a checkup.”   
She rests her hands over his chest, they light up a soft green as she checks his heart; bit fast, just nerves, next the lungs, his breathing is quick but steady, no rasping or pain. She moves closer to his shoulders, feeling him shift nervously. 

There’s damage to his gland, but no actual bonding mark. Its close though, an Alpha’s scent hasn't marked it. Not enough to create a bond at least. “Your ok.” She tells him. “No bond.”  
His body shudders beneath her. More relaxed. She checks his head, Obito’s eye and his own. All fine. Then she checks his arms and legs, before looking him in the eye. “Kakashi, I need to check.” Her hands have stopped glowing, hovering over his stomach. He tries not to flinch away but does anyway. “Kakashi, I’m sorry. But I really need to.”  
“I know.” Kakashi closes his eyes.  
He feels a soft warmth explore his tummy. Down through tissue and through organs. “Can you tell me what you believed happened Kakashi? Please?” She could sense his Chakra, weak, fuzzy but growing even as she helped it along.  
“I” Kakashi hesitated, before swallowing. “Yes. I was tracking the Akatsuki member. I lost control for a moment… but hadn’t appeared to notice. Then, I didn’t even realise, but he was behind me and…” Kakashi closed his eyes tight. “The scent. I could smell him and then my heat hit me hard. He picked me up… Saying ‘Tobi this’ and ‘Tobi that!’ and that’s it… I woke up in a cave and reverse summoned myself here…”

“Menstruating? Sore?” She asked calmly as she guided his Chakra back to move normal, stopping it from twisting around his stomach and fighting away her probing…  
“Sore yes. Very, the next day… My omega side… was well…” He growled the last word. “pleased… I haven’t menstruated since…” He released a harsh sigh. 

There, Rin thought, her chakra reaching into the young omega’s body. A tiny flare of Chakra flickering deeply there. New, small. Alive.

“I’m not surprised.” She hesitated. She knew Kakashi knew… but telling him was very different. His chakra flinched… pushing hers away from his…  
“I’m… Pregnant. Aren’t I?” He muttered…. his Child.  
“Yes, I’m so sorry Kakashi.” She whispered. Withdrawing her chakra away from the foetus. Returning her eyes to his face. His eyes looked so lost.  
He shrugged and looked away. “oh well… I guess… I’m not the last Hatake anymore…” He sounded indifferent. But there was something in his voice which didn’t sound like something Rin would expect; Excitement.  
She managed a strained smile, “How will I survive with two of you to look after?”  
His eye curled in his strange smile but, it was strained and tight.   
“ha- Hows Naruto?”  
“Missing you.” She replied. “greatly.” She allowed him to sit up, where she could heal his back and neck. She sighed when she saw it. Scratched and bite necks. She new, as an alpha, they would’ve been very proud of their work and it only made her angrier.  
“Kakashi?” She asked. “How did your heat start?”  
“It just did.” He grunted.  
“No warning?” She continued. “The.. The alpha… did they go… into rut?”  
Kakashi froze for a moment. “Wha- I don’t know… I mean. These were the Akatsuki, Rin. I doubt they cared much about what I thought about all this.  
“Can I check?” Rin asked softly.  
Kakashi shrugged and steeled himself. “yes.” Knowing if the alpha had lost control himself may offer a little help, knowing he wasn’t a complete… dirt bag.   
“Ok,” Rin spoke softly. “Kakashi, lean forward. Sorry if this is uncomfortable.” He did as ask, wrapping his arms around his stomach, anything to comfort his omega who did not want another Alpha near the half bond at his neck. 

His omegan side screamed with outrage as Rin took a deep breath from his neck. Even Kakashi himself, felt a little green. “ah, well uh… it seems it wasn’t conscious.” She whispered. “The Alpha definitely went into rut. Fresh rut as well. I’m guessing your… heat set h-him? Off.”  
“yeah… him.” He sighed heavily. “I’m going to take a bath now Rin.” He dismissed her. Too close to his emotions.   
“Ok, Kakashi.” She backed away, letting him stand while she turned to go. Stopping just inside the tree line. “Kakashi, so you know theres the option, although illegal… I can safely remove the... it.”  
“The Child. Rin.” He whispered. “I’ve killed too many already.” He fixed her with a single grey eye and she nodded, offering little consolation in her smile.   
She headed away through the trees. She felt pained for Kakashi, but also relieved. He was alive, he was safe and there was no chance he could go on any missions for a long while. He would be safe, a constant for her and Naruto. 

Kakashi approached Pakkun’s red Kennel, from here he could see the funny childlike face on the back of his roof, that all his ninken wore. He had spent an entire hour in the cool water, running through everything in his mind. He knew there was no way he could kill the small child growing inside him.   
As he left the trees, he could see Rin and Pakkun sitting side by side. Watching the sun start its downward descent. “Yo,” Kakashi drawled, raising a single hand in greeting and sounding more like himself than he had in days. His visuable eye curling into a smile when Rin turned with relief echoing in her mind.

“Kakashi? Are… you ok?” She asked carefully, “Can you come home?”  
“Mah, mah Rin… Don’t worry neh?” He waved her off, before placing a hand behind his head “No need to fuss, we can go home. I’m sure Naruto will be feeling a little lonely by now?” Kakashi walked past them, crawling to reach into the kennel and grabbing his stuff.  
“oh, good, good.” Rin stood, dusting off her thighs, “Naruto misses you a lot.” She told him. “He’ll be so happy to see you.”  
“hm…” Kakashi muttered, crawling backwards out of the space.   
“Look,” Pakkun started, “I’m sorry Boss, I know you wanted your privacy with this whole ordeal, but you really needed the help and well you see…” He hurried to explain, guilt making him feel like a bad dog when he knew he truly wanted to help the Boss.   
“Mah, it doesn’t matter.” Kakashi sighed, craoching to pat the pug on the head. “You’re a good boy Pakkun. Thankyou. No harm done, in fact, it helped.” Kakashi offered him a single eye smiled before stretching as he stood up. “Should we go then Rin?”  
“yes, yes lets.” Rin yelped excitedly.   
“ok, ok…” Pakkun drawled. “I’ll send you kids home then?”  
“if you would, please Pakkun?” Rin asked. Leaning down to whisper; “Sorry about the rough treatment.”  
“eh, I’m a ninken, that was nothin’.” He boasted, “So, off home you go! Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu”  
The jutsu started, swallowing the two humans in smoke and chakra. Rin was, once ahead, subjected to the sickening feeling of warping through space as they spun back home. The motion forced Rin to hers knees as they came free. The wood jarred her bones, nothing that would do more than bruise. 

Kakashi’s feet were under her nose. “You ok down there Rin?” Kakashi asked, extending a hand as she looked up. “Sorry, should’ve warned you.”  
“Fine,” Rin gripped his hand and they pulled her up. “What time is it?” She looked around, noticing they were in Kakashi’s apartment. “oh, Naruto’s not here?”  
“Still in the academy. I’m guessing it’s ending soon.”   
“You should pick him up, surprise him.” Rin suggested. “He’ll be ecstatic.”  
“mah, will do.” He headed to the door. “You coming?” He asked as he left the apartment, Rin on his heels.   
“no, I should get back to the hospital.” She answered, waving when Kakashi turned off towards the academy. Waving over his shoulder without looking back. “And Don’t get lost on the path of life!” She yelled. Enjoying the hunching of surprised shoulders and the embarrassed motion as he rubbed the back of his head. 

The walk to the academy was short, he could see some of the children running home, way younger students waited for parents.   
There were classes especially for very young children, like Naruto, whose parents or guardians were shinobi out in the field. He could see Naruto’s blond hair, sitting on the fence and staring towards the hokage’s face along the rocks.   
“yo!” Kakashi waved, stopping close to the boy. “Naruto.”  
The blond head didn’t move for a moment. Hands clutching the iron bar he sat on. “Ka…” He breathed, slowly turning. “Kaka?” He whispered, as blue eyes fell on his guardian. “Kaka?”  
“Yeah, sorry I’m late kid...” He breathed, eye curling in his signature look. Naruto hopped down from the fence. Scrambling to get to him. Kakashi let out a soft oof as Naruto clung to his leg with a sob. “Hey, there, there.” Kakashi crouched, pulling the boy off and opening his arms.

Naruto stood and stared, before crawling into his embrace, squishing his cheeks between two chubby hands. “Kaka, why did you no come howme?” He sobbed, tears and snot falling down his cheeks. Making them salty while more tears bubbled free in baby blue eyes.  
“I’m sorry Naruto.” Kakashi whispered, wrapping one arm under his bottom to lift him up into his arms. “Let’s go home ok? We can talk about everything’s that happened over some ramen.”  
“Wamen!” Naruto cheered, rubbing away his tears and grinning. “I Mwissed you so muwch Kakashwi.” He laughed.

Kakashi chuckled silently, pressing a quick kiss to the blond’s head for flinching back, luckily the boy didn’t notice. He looked around and blushed when he noticed Tsume Inuzuka staring at him. Her daughter and son with her.   
Kakashi hurried away down the road, Naruto talking happily to him as they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!   
> Exam revision is killing me.  
> I have to do 8 hours a day. I just can't no more. -_-"
> 
> Also I don't know if this was as good as the first two chapters. maybe it was. I don't know!  
> Anyway, please comment and any suggestions will be very appreciated!


	4. You... You're...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi pays Kakashi a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres another chapter, sorry I've been alittle slow with this one.   
> A little heads up,   
> After chapter 7 is up, I'll be having a two week break for exams. Then I'll be back!

It only took Kakashi a few weeks to tell Naruto about the… his… uh… baby. It took several weeks longer to tell the hokage. 

Telling Naruto had been easy. He had sat the blond boy at his table, a big bowl of ramen in front of him to keep him busy and his mouth shut. This way, he could only answer with a “hmmm” noise, shaking his head or nodding it… or spraying noodles at him… better than the ‘whys’ Naruto had started. 

So, he had sat the boy down and taken a seat opposite him. Leaned his hands on the table and asked; “Naruto, do you know what a sibling is?”

Naruto, mouth full of noodles and fish cake and nodded enthusiastically.   
“Like Kiba’s older sister?” Kakashi encouraged the boy, who continued to nod. Kakashi drilled on, pulling forward a piece of paper. “And you know that there a boy alpha’s and boy omega’s and girl alpha’s and girl omega’s?” Again, Naruto nodded, it was the same and knowing that there were girls and boys. “And you know you are a boy alpha?” Again, Naruto nodded, using his chopsticks badly, but still managing to fill his mouth with food. “Ok, so you know I’m a boy omega?” This time Naruto looked up and nodded, but more slowly this time. “That means I can have children. Of course, alphas can but they don’t carry the baby.” Naruto tipped his head to one side and Kakashi sighed.  
As Naruto swallowed the last amount Kakashi pushed his chair away from the table. “Naruto? Come around here please.” The boy had complied, getting ready to climb into the jounin’s lap. 

Instead Kakashi firmly took one of his hands and rested it about his still flat, but soft stomach. “In here I can carry a child. It will grow, until it is strong enough to come out.”  
Naruto sucked his thumb of his other hand. “why?” oh, the dreaded why. Naruto loved the word why. It was his little gateway to knowledge.

“That’s a bit more complicated.” Kakashi hushed him as he tried to simply repeat his answer. A way of annoying the truth out of Kakashi. It was very effective. “Anyway…” Kakashi cut over his 5th why. “you, Naruto are very important to me. You’re like my child… ok? And I love you very much.”

Naruto nodded shyly, crawling up to wrap little arms around Kakashi’s neck. “Luvwu too.”  
“Thank you, Naruto.” Kakashi gave me his one-eyed smile, returning the hug, before setting the child on his knees and placing both tiny hands on his tummy. “I need you to be a big boy, ok? Because You are going to be a big brother! Is that ok?”

Naruto stared at his stomach. “So, I’m a sibling? To who?” He returned blue eyes to Kakashi’s face.  
“To my baby,” Kakashi tried not to cringe. “I am pregnant. Which means I am carrying a child until they are ready to come out.”  
“Why?”  
“um, Naruto… That’s really very… uh private.” He said. Kakashi hated using that word on him. Naruto knew private meant that he shouldn’t ask, private was a thought that belonged to someone. He believed that at least.   
“ok… Can we go to the park?” Yes, Naruto had definitely been the easiest to tell.

Luckily, he had not be sent for any missions. He supposed that had been Pakkun or Rin’s doing, or even both. Either way, he should thank them, no missions yet meant explaining could wait. He supposed he also had Rin to thank for keeping curious friends away, not even Gai had approached him yet. So whatever excuse she was using, it worked. 

\--------------

Obito was mad. Not angry. But his alpha was screaming against his control; mate, mate, mate, mate. This turned to Obito destroying rocks, snapping trees like tooth sticks and generally throwing a tantrum. Sure, he had been irritated when Kakashi had left. At first, when he was being trailed by the AMBU he had ignored it. Instead choosing to skip around and generally be happy.   
It had gotten harder and harder to ignore the mouth water scent and soon, he started to realise that his scent was affecting the omega too. But worse. 

From the trees, to his left, 5 metres up, 10 yards back. A spike of scent; Arousal, slick, fresh leaves and honey. Everything that would taste so perfect to bite into and bond.   
Obito felt his own control stumble. The scent faded and he managing to carry on as if the most delicious thing wasn’t following him… until he couldn’t. The scent wasn’t a lack of control now. The omega was going into heat!  
And god, did it smell good. 

Before, Obito really knew what he was doing he had captured the omega. And then later, when the retched hound mask had fallen, there was Kakashi. Secretive – alpha – Kakashi. Obito felt possessive in a new way. So much more powerfully than he knew it could be. Kakashi was his mate. His. And Obito was Kakashi’s.

No wonder he didn’t recognise Kakashi’s scent. Most and many wore suppressants out in the field and while young, they had ‘pup’ scents. And although the same, he now smelt Kakashi as a potential mate and judging by both of their reactions to each other; very compatible potential mates. No longer pups but more.

See, everyone has a ‘pup’ scent and this starts to change at puberty (around 13) or ‘presentation,’ (around 16) but to others of the same second dynamic (alpha or omega) a scent did not appear to change. So, Rin would still smell the same as before.  
Kakashi, however, smelt – and later Obito found tasted – like a personal buffet just for him.   
So now that said mate had been gone for a few months, Obito’s instincts had well let loose. He didn’t know why. Yes, he had mated with Kakashi (something his rut had forced on both Kakashi and himself in the moment) but he had made very sure not to bond the omega. Because;  
A.) Kakashi would kill him. B.) Rin would be able to recognise his scent C.) Kakashi.Would.Kill.HIM.  
It was with this thought that he decided the best course of action would be to check on Kakashi himself. Easy. Nobody would know.   
He stalked through the stone walls of his cave, where he’d been living for the past year and half, since his disappearance, and sank into his kamui dimension. He took a few angry stomps and jumps over each grey bland cube. If anything was a metaphor for his life, it would be one of those.  
Dull, except the whole business with Kakashi.  
He had, after being crushed exactly 19 months ago, been helped by a healer. Obviously, with knowledge of medical ninjutsu but not one from Konoha. He had been skinny, pale with long oily black hair. He’d kept Obito for long hours on a hard bed, unable to move, to speak.   
Roots had grown and tangled out of his arm, spreading across the entire rock and splitting into it. “interesting,” the man had only said. “Very interesting.” Despite Obito’s screams of pain.  
Soon enough, he had paler skin making up the half of his body that had been crushed. Later than man had introduced himself as Orochimaru. Now, Obito had definitely heard that name. But it was only when he’d been introduced to the Akatsuki (as Tobi) that he had realised with horror that he was surrounded by missing nin.   
He had, under pretence, joined them. And still, was technically apart of them. Going so far as being trailed by AMBU.  
Little class clown Obito was now an unknown enemy to Konoha elite shinobi. Cool!  
Obito, was also no class clown now. With the first hokage’s cells creating half of his body he had developed wood release as well as the development of his Mangekyo Sharingan, something that had happened when he’d had a very realistic dream (of maybe genjutsu by that Sharingan obsessed Orochimaru) about Kakashi and Rin killing each other, repeatedly.   
He’d woken up screaming silently, eye a brilliant Magekyo.   
His Sharingan spun once and the swirling door, or perhaps portal Opened. The Blacks of the night moulding with the cold dark greys of his world until he was walk down a moon lit road in the centre of Konoha. Silent, despite being in its centre, even shinobi rarely liked to stay up this late when home. It was odd, but comforting to be back. 

He took a moment to breath the fresh village air and look around at the familiar buildings. He breathed deeply and started walking. He was heading towards the academy, footfalls light on the dusty road. The Uchiha started down one of the alley’s, shrouded in shadows with the moon shining bright above giving everything sharp angled and white points like freshly made kunai.

It could’ve been that he had grown, since he’d last been here; he had been 16, almost 17 when he was on that mission to Kannabi bridge, now he was 18, a full adult, still chunin though. Or it could be that he had seen the greater world and now in comparison, Konoha seemed so small, so quant. Despite its political and cultural power. He sniffed the air again, hoping to pick up on Kakashi’s scent. Yes, he had been following it. Not consciously, but there it was. He probably still lived in the same hovel. Dirty, small…   
The scent did lead towards Kakashi’s apartment at first but then continued through the hidden dark allies where Shinobi preferred to live, back away from main roads and busy streets. The apartment building, he was lead to, was nice. Or Nicer.   
I s’pose, Obito thought, if he’s taking S rank Akatsuki related missions, he’s getting paid pretty darn well. 

It was strange that Obito had met nobody on his way up, at least he thought so. It was as though the entire village was asleep, but in such peaceful times, it was to be expected really. Eventually, the alpha found the place. From here there was a nice view out over many of the rooves of the houses and other apartments and the wind carried with it the scent of trees and everything fire country, but more than that, was Kakashi’s scent. The – oh so gooood – scent coming from under a green apartment door on the second floor. Warm and sweet. Slight honey and fresh leaves.   
Obito had missed it. Missed Konoha and missed Kakashi more. The smell made him was to snuggle him up and wrap him in blankets, kiss him breathless then cuddle some more.   
Weird when he thought of their pass relationship, fighting and trading insults at every chance. Now, Obito only want to complement him. His ninja skills, his intelligence, his beauty; he might be punched for that last one though. 

It was different from the aroused scent he had the honour of exploring in their earlier tryst. This was softer and didn’t make him want to pound the omega into next week, just to protect him and it took every ounce of will power he had to hold himself back from crashing through the house to get to the omega. Instead, Obito moved through the door like a ghost, letting the solid object exist outside of his body and space. 

The scent inside was warmer, and any moment Obito expected to be attacked. But there was nothing. His chakra hadn’t set off any alarms and for a moment he feared he had the wrong place. But he knew this was Kakashi’s scent despite its difference and he could scent a ‘pup’ scent. Very familiar; Kakashi must be caring for Naruto.   
The main room was wrapped in Kakashi’s warm smell and darkness. Only the silver light from the far window highlighted the kitchen table and stove; clean and tidy. Practical. Typical Kakashi. 

Obito smiled at this, following the scent to one of the doors leading from the main hall and went through that one too.   
The room was darker than outside, blinds pulled tight so for a second Obito was plunged into shadow, He activated his sharingan; swirling tomoi as he looked over the walls and shapes until they landed on a sleeping figure in bed. The Kakashi he knew would never have let a person this close unaware. But there he was, perfectly asleep and tired on the bed. Hair in disarray and curled around himself.   
Strange.  
He approached the bed. Silver hair poked out from the duvet, something moved; Cold against his jugular. He swallowed slowly, feel the nick deepen into his flesh.  
That was the Kakashi he’d known.   
“Who are you?” The Omega growled, the clone popped in the bed, leaving smoke to drool out from the duvet and onto the floor. Obito breathed deeply, wanted to turn and bury his nose in the flesh at the omega’s gland then sink his teeth deep, bond.   
Obito shrugged, carefully, not really wanted the metal to cut into skin. “Well…” Obito started, “Tobi wanted to see his mate!” 

The Kunai dug harder into his throat and Obito gulped desperately. Probably not the smartest thing he could’ve said. But then again… it’s the truth!  
“I am no one’s mate.” Kakashi spat, “So, I’ll ask again. Why are you here?”  
Obito suppressed the automatic shiver that ran up his spine. Knowing he could simply kamui away or step through the blade. “Instincts.” He muttered.   
“Those instincts will be gone once I slit your throat.”  
Obito laughed darkly, activating his time space jutsu and stepping straight through the kunai. “Will you?” He turned back to Kakashi, watching as his grey eye widened and his body sank into a standard combat pose. 

“I will not attack you.” Obito drawled. “I am simply here to quench my instincts.”  
He watched as Kakashi stiffened. It took Obito a minute…  
“ah- No! Tobi’s not like that! Not Thirsty li-like that!” Obito squeaked, he growled in frustration. Easily knocking the kunai out of Kakashi’s grip who stepped back nervously. Obito tipped his head. Kakashi was… off.

One of the omega’s arm wrapped around his middle, the other up in defence.   
Obito stopped. Sharingan darting over the odd form. He stepped forward, ducking a hook and easily maneuverer into Kakashi’s personal space, dodging a kick there and blocking a punch. Instead catching the wrist, pulling the frightened omega – never thought’s he’d use frightened to describe Kakashi – toward him. Catching him around the waist. His scent seemed to power into the darkness and Kakashi’s weak struggling ceased.   
“F*ck off!” He spat. Pulling at his arm while Obito slipped his to clutch at his hip. “Get off me!”  
“No way.” Obito growled lightly, proud as his scent caused the omega to whimper and Obito to melt at the scent Kakashi had started to give off. 

Kakashi had frozen, the scent was too much. It was like his heat but different. Very very different. Warmer softer. He wanted to nest and cuddle up to this alpha and never stop breathing in his scent. He should feel violated, disgusted… instead he felt grossly sappy. He had no control over what was happening but it didn’t scare him. This man didn’t scare him. That thought scared him.

His omega called him alpha, his omega loved alpha. Kakashi didn’t like Tobi. Not at all. He was annoying, and weird and talked in the third person.  
Plus, bummer, S rank criminal. 

But his omega side was in love. This was alpha, ‘pup’s’ father. Everything Kakashi should want in a mate, according to his omega, so why did Kakashi not like Alpha?  
Hm. Kakashi thought, I f*ck*ng wonder?

Kakashi felt warmth and scent envelope him. Make his knees go weak and he felt the man hum pleased above him. Hands running over his side and back, they moved, exploring gently. Not sexual at all. Like checking for injuries.  
One large warm hand stroked up his back and clutched into his hair. Kakashi fought down the purr bubbling up from deep inside himself. His roots pleasantly tugged, sending a tingle through the skin there.   
The other hand drifted down, exploring his hip and waist. It moved around but froze when if brushed his stomach, so did Kakashi; a large hand was resting over his small baby bump.

“you’re…?”


	5. Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling Naruto was easy,  
> telling the hokage... not so much

“you’re…” Obito muttered, hands drifting slowly down the frozen but warm omega. Obito’s thoughts had slowed to a crawl. Kakashi’s appeared to have stopped completely. His hands hesitated over the slight swell under Kakashi’s clothing.   
Either, Kakashi had eaten way too much cake since his heat, because he had thin (almost too much) but still wonderfully fit -attractive- then, or there was a tiny child inside of the omega. Obito flinched as if burned. Shoot, he was mated? No, Obito would’ve smelt that on him. There was nothing, no bond, no scent other than Kakashi’s and his own dancing together in the room. He gripped Kakashi’s hips, dragging a gasp from quivering lips as he pulled the omega against himself. Kakashi’s head fit just below his, Obito easily shoved his head against the omega’s neck, drinking in the scent from his pink scent gland. Warm and milky, something he hadn’t noticed earlier. Another breath – and there, below Obito’s scent falling on top of Kakashi’s was another; so soft, warm and fresh. Part Kakashi, and part Obito.   
His child.  
Woah.  
He stepped back quickly, black eye wide through the single hole in his mask. He alpha was purring for joy within his mind. Begging him to take the omega to bed and force him to nest, curl his body around and feel that swell for hours on end.  
“Pregnant?” He breathed. Another step back. “Oh god, Kakashi… I-I’m sorry I…” Obito dreaded the reaction. His friend, his teammate. The best shinobi of his age, an asset to Konoha; pregnant, out of the field!   
Kakashi hated not working!  
“You’re what?” Kakashi Spat suddenly, distress and rage were coiling off him in thick tangible waves of scent. “Sorry?” Another stomp forward, leaning up into Obito’s personal space. “That’s it? You’re sorry?” He growled, voice hushed but still angry. “Why? You were in rut! I in heat!” He continued, despite Obito’s draw for breath, hope in speaking up. “Nothing could be done.” Obito stepped back, the omega following. “So yeah? You sorry for f*cking me into next week? Into taking me over and over and over?” Despite the rage, Obito almost drooled at the words. He had to get a grip. Kakashi’s omega was doing so many crazy things to his alpha. “Why do you even care?” He hissed, the hair raised along Obito’s neck while Kakashi wrapped both arms around his stomach. “Leave.”  
“… What?” Obito yelped. Suddenly, Kakashi was quiet.   
“I said Get Out.” Kakashi whispered. “you don’t care, so leave.”  
“I do!” Obito yelled.  
“Why?” Kakashi’s black eye captured what little light there was in the room. So beautiful and mysterious.   
“I- “  
“I...?” Kakashi said harshly, “you what? You’re my mate?” Kakashi steps back out of range. “Get out.”   
Obito stood stock still. Kakashi had never been this emotional, he had always been cold and like steal.   
He nodded, “ok… I’ll go.” He bowed, before straightening. Stepping through the wall and then activating his Kamui so he could disappear into his dimension before the omega opened his door to make sure he left. 

Kakashi stepped back again, his knees brushing the edge of his mattress before they buckled. Letting him fall onto his duvet. Wrapping arms around his stomach he suppressed as shiver, the Alpha’s phantom hands were still roaming his body.   
His omega straining to go after him, his gland on the back of his neck throbbing.   
His instincts hated him for being unbonded, it was dangerous for him and child, especially as a shinobi. He focused his chakra and searched down, deep into himself to find that tiny chakra signature, almost human looking now much like how it’s body looked. It pleased his omega; the chakra was whiteish, like Kakashi’s own while it was stronger than expected. A healthy child.  
His head dropped into his hands, fighting back emotion like it was second nature. He straightened his back, ran an angry hand through his spiky hair before flopping back into bed. Squeezing eyes shut and forcing himself to sleep. All good shinobi knew how to fall asleep in seconds, on a mission there was no time for late night pondering and sleep was important to get when they could. 

 

It was impossible to keep avoiding the inevitable of telling Sarutobi Hiruzen. Especially after Tobi had managed to get so close to him and Naruto. Kakashi couldn’t even defend himself.   
It had taken him almost an entire month after that incident to come speak to the Hokage. He and Naruto took the short walk to the Hokage tower. Kakashi had to take Naruto in with him, poking his head around the door with Naruto in his arms, not daring to leave him outside to wander off, get lost or irritate some shinobi. “Yo, Hokage.”  
“Kakashi, Naruto.” Sarutobi sounding pleasant, smile etched with lines and he beckoned the two in. “Please, come in, take a seat. What can I do for you?”  
“Mah,” Kakashi started, pulling out one of the chairs in front of his desk. “I have been told… by Rin that I should be on leave for the foreseeable future.” He started, adjusting the young child on his lap.  
Naruto so far, had managed to keep his promise to be quiet while Kakashi and the Hokage spoke. He took a breath as if to pipe up with some strange random comment, before thinking better of it, probably remembering the promise to get Ichiraku’s ramen after or something.   
The Hokage leaned back into his seat and hummed. “Rin had already taken you off the duty rota for medical reasons, undisclosed. I have no idea what they are… you looked fine. Physically. And we both know you’ve been faking your psyche evaluations for years.” Kakashi snapped his head up to look at the Hokage.   
“Apparently not faking well enough.” Kakashi drawled.  
“Indeed.” The Hokage sighed. “So, it’s not a physical injury and might be mental but we can assume it’s not. Is this her way of getting you to spend more time with Naruto? It could get her demoted back to genin, but if that’s the truth I see no reason to point it out.” He gave a little amused smile. “Care to enlighten me Kakashi?”  
“Mah, well…” Kakashi muttered. “I may have left out some information on my last report.”  
“What information?” Hiruzen asked, leaning forward. Hands clasped under chin. Eyes much more serious than Naruto had ever seen. He didn’t like it. Jiji was kind and funny…  
Naruto fidgeted, the gaze wasn’t directed to him, but to Kaka-nii. Kaka-nii was nice and shouldn’t be glared at. That wasn’t fair…   
“Neh, neh Jiji!” Naruto started, anything to lift the dark atmosphere. “Guess what?” Naruto leaned forward onto Kakashi’s knees. “Imma siblin’ now! That’s cool, right? Imma be a big brother!”  
Kakashi felt the life drain free from his body as the Hokage looked to the boy on his lap, eyes wide before slowly, so slowly, returning them to Kakashi’s half (more than half) covered face.  
“uh.”  
“Mah-“   
They both spoke at the same time until Hiruzen coughed, “Right? That’s… that’s wonderful Naruto.”  
“Ney?” Naruto agreed. “I can’t wait!”  
Kakashi hardly listened as Naruto talked and talked about how cool this was until finally Hiruzen turned a question back to Kakashi. “So, what information did you leave out of that report Hatake?”  
damn. “Mah,” Kakashi hesitated, covering Naruto’s tiny ears with his much bigger hands, ignoring tiny fingers which attempted to pull them off. “I went into heat Hokage, I apologise.” He explained. “I shouldn’t have done, I was on suppressants. The Akatsuki I was trailing… smelt it.” His voice fell quieter, “so I suppose…”  
He trailed off when the Hokage raised one hand. “That’s ok Kakashi.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t realise you were an omega.”  
“I hid it rather well, I s’pose.” He droned.   
“it’s quite alright, I see why this was sensitive.” Sarutobi continued. “I suppose congratulations are in order?” he said as the Hokage ran his hand through his lack of hair. Obviously unsure.  
“I s’pose in normal terms, yes.” Kakashi muttered, “but I don’t think this will count.” He removed his hands from Naruto’s ears.  
“yes…” Sarutobi sighed. “I wish you all the luck Kakashi, you will be paid the appropriate amount for accidental maternity leave, as you know, unplanned pregnancies from missions have a higher pay since the… m… father tends to be…” The Hokage trailed off awkwardly.   
“Thank you, Hokage sir,” Kakashi muttered. “I have a check-up, may I be excused?” Kakashi asked as he stood, plopping Naruto onto his hip.  
“You may, thank you for telling me Kakashi.” He gave the young shinobi a worn smile. “Please drop by to tell me how it all goes.”  
“I will,” Kakashi agreed, despite the fact he knew he would rather keep this under wraps. “I should go,” Kakashi stood. “Appointment.” He had added unnecessarily.   
“ok, I’ll will see you later then.” The Hokage promised. “Until then, good bye.”  
“Say good bye Naruto,” Kakashi said, in leu of a response as he placed the boy on the ground.  
“Bye bye Jiji!” Naruto called, while Kakashi firmly took a hold of his little chubby hand and pulled open the door. “Byeww!!”  
Kakashi, found, that he hated -hated- check-ups. They consisted of him sneaking around undisguised (because ‘jutsu was bad for the child’ says Rin) and trying to hide his tiny ward in a baby (because ‘the kyuubi can’t come into the hospital’ stays stupid people on the street.)  
Kakashi would’ve hoped they had something better do with their time. He grimaced as he managed to slip into the hospital window without notice. With his chakra off, Rin was getting angrier and angrier every time he pulled something that put him in danger and his child and the boy, Naruto, he was carrying.   
“You are putting three lives in danger because you don’t want people to know you are pregnant.” She caught him last time in slipped in on the fourth floor, too near her office, and had lectured him accordingly; “Well big news Hatake,” She only called him Hatake when he was in trouble, “You’re gonna get bigger, much bigger! Gai will find out, Anko will find out! Got it. Flaunt it. Insufferable twat.”  
Well, she had a point.  
Despite her having a point. Kakashi had found a way around this. Henging.  
Then Rin had spotted him and lectured him accordingly on that too. “Hatake! If I just saw you henge from an old Women so help me being spotted coming for your check-ups will be the least of you issues!”   
Rin was downright fierce.  
Despite this, Kakashi found another way. The 2nd floor.  
Sadly, this also went down the wrong way. He had been clambering into the window when a rather spine chilling voice had screamed at him from above.  
“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?” 

Next plan? 6th floor.  
This worked for approximately 4 weeks, until one of Rin’s colleagues had offhandedly muttered about some pregnant shinobi sneaking around on that floor, except that shinobi had never been on the first floor… or the second… or third… so on.  
So Kakashi slipped around to the back, crawling in through a first-floor window. He drew the line at going in through the main doors.  
Rin had, promptly given up. Naming him difficult, annoying, childish and any manner of things he usually referred others too.   
Naruto had loved every single one of these little adventurous moments, either strapped to Kakashi’s back or gathered up into his arms.   
Rin always made Naruto wait outside, it gave Kakashi time to process what she said and everything that was happening to his body. She even showed him pictures on his 5th visit. He had, somewhat embarrassingly and mostly for Naruto’s new-found pride as a big brother, taped them to their fridge. Realising, not long after, that he was also somewhat proud.  
But definitely not enough to flaunt it or go through the main doors of the hospital.  
Rin, along with an omega, ran Kakashi’s check-ups. Keeping them well under wraps and although Rin was constantly worried about Kakashi climbing in and out of the hospital, she knew that Kakashi could never truly give up his ways and his need for privacy was understandable.   
Every time he came, she checked his weight first. During the beginning he had barely changed. His fat content stayed low for more months than usual but eventual, once his stomach was swelling he began to put on weight.   
He had brought Naruto along with him many times and as he grew, Naruto came more and more. Sitting on the edge of the bed while Rin showed them pictures of Kakashi’s child and explained how big the baby was.  
Rin had laughed when Naruto had claimed he was gonna stick them up in his room to help him think of names, while Kakashi had grazed a thumb over the image. Face a careful blank, despite this, Rin was sure she could sense his thoughts and smiled at the thought of Kakashi actually being excited. 

Kakashi had started to struggle using chakra around the half way mark, he could no longer walk up walls or henge his appearance. He struggled to sneak around and had to rely on his most basic of skills to find a window he could climb into.   
However, this did not last long. His stomach was big. The baby had started kicking not long ago and he had given up his attempt at keeping it all a secret and for the first time. He walked through the front doors to the hospital. No matter how much he blushed behind his mask and tried to hide himself; he took off his mask for the first few times, put on a brown wig and purple stripes to hide the scar on one eye.   
He groaned now, every time he sat down; at home, in the park to watch Naruto, at his appointments… he was heavy and easily tired. Nobody new how much he hated this, they could guess, but he was terrified; of birth and of Tobi. And most of all his defencelessness.   
He had been given a more precise due date.   
He was close. 

Every day his back hurt more, his stomach grew heavier and his ankles ached.   
The first time he had a contraption; a fake one luckily. He had been a month from his due date, pain had ripple through his stomach as he watched Naruto play in the park; on his own of course. No parent wanted their own child near the demon one.   
For a moment he feared someone was stabbing him through the stomach, but there was nobody. His intolerance to pain couldn’t stop the gasp and yelp that clawed through his mouth. Or stop him from wrapping two arms around his gut and squish his eyes close. Panting through each breath.   
A hand on his shoulder drew him away from the pain for a moment, until another spasm hit him. “AH!” He whined.   
Knees shaking while it felt like his body was torn apart.   
He could barely hear the words spoken by the omega next to him. There was a medic nin, sooner than he expected, the pain was fading. Slowly but surely.  
“what’s…” He tried to ask.   
“Kaka-nii!” He heard Naruto squeal until another adult spat at him to leave.  
“Naruto, come here.” Kakashi gasped, slowly sitting up, ignoring the three adults and one medic nin around him. Naruto shoved past the other omega’s and gripped Kakashi’s knee. Tears in his eyes.  
“Don’t die!” He yelled.  
Kakashi choked and managed a dry laugh. “I’m not dying Naruto.”  
“You’re not going into labour either.” The medic nin sat up. “Phantom pains, sorry.”  
Kakashi had shrugged her off, not caring about it. He wanted to go home and rest. He, struggling, picked up the blonde boy and quickly thanked the others for their help before leaving.   
Locking the door and pulling Naruto into his chest.   
“Kaka-nii? Are you ok?” He asked.  
“of course, Naruto, you’ll be a big brother soon.” Kakashi spoke into the blond hair. “but giving birth can be scary and painful. So, I’m nervous is all.”  
“oh,” Naruto pondered for a moment, before leaning up and patting Kakashi on the head. “It’s ok, kaka-nii. I will help you.”  
Messing up his blond hair with a loving noogy, Kakashi replied; “I know.”


	6. Hair colour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I will be longer between chapters because of exams now. Sorry everyone! I wont stop writing this though.

Obito could smell Kakashi close by. But not one of the citizens below had white hair, or wore a mask. Yet he could smell Kakashi. He’d managed 3 months away from Konoha, until he’d snapped. Deidera had a black eye while he’d broken Hidan’s nose. He needed to see Kakashi.  
He hadn’t even mated him, but his reaction was so strong.  
He’d started to track his scent over Konoha, yet he never saw the allusive omega. Not even near his home. It had taken him another month and a bit to find where Kakashi had been. He’d started to take note of who he saw, he instincts not allowing him to leave the scent, he’d started people watching. He’d seen little Naruto several times, with different people. Rin once or twice, Aunty Mikoto as well as a brown-haired man, who was pregnant. Hand constantly resting above the swell.  
Only once he had decided to stake out Kakashi’s home, scent carefully under wraps did he know for sure that the man was Kakashi. Under the purple marks were his scars and under brown hair; silver spikes.  
God, he was beautiful.  
Obito’s alpha went and died with happiness.  
That’s why, went several months later (of stalking him) when Kakashi went into hospital, had his own room and was just waiting to pop. He had already found a nice little tree to camp out in and was ready to watch over him.  
He started from his branch, almost falling off, when Kakashi swore loudly. It was still dark outside, but Kakashi had left his window open. His voice carried easily to Obito’s perch. Obito leaned, crawling to the edge of his branch where it dipped under his wait. Kakashi was clutching at his stomach looking rather disgruntled but otherwise ok.  
Hours passed and Obito watched. Kakashi would tense and curse and then try to go back to sleep, only once the sun had risen did someone check on him; who happened to be Rin.  
Obito growled when she closed the window, her voice rising in a lecture (that Obito actually agreed with) and pointed to the button especially there for labour pains, Rin then pointed out that Kakashi’s water had indeed broken. “So Kakashi,” She added, ringing the bell he should have rung all along. “Looks like you’re ready to deliver.”  
“Physically maybe,” Obito heard Kakashi spit. “Emotionally, not so f*cking much.”  
Rin sighed, “You’ll be fine. Now, we need to get rid of the water sheet. Can you just move your legs please?” Kakashi shuffled up the bed, scouted out the way, accompanied with lots of grumbling. “so, Kakashi. You remember how you have to lie?” At Kakashi’s sullen nod she helped him settle into the pillows, adding another to help prop him up. “legs further apart please.” Obito felt himself freeze up, jealousy hot under his skin. His hand clenched the branch, cracking the wood under his grip. “Why, please tell me Kakashi, are you wearing underwear! I specifically asked you not to!”  
Obito struggled not to snap his branch in half, those words rolling around in his head painfully. He tried to concentrate on listening, Kakashi was talking. “For my decency!” He yelled, as Rin suddenly reached into the sheets. “Rin!” Kakashi squealed, if this was any other situation Obito would have laughed. But currently all he wanted to do was rip Rin’s voice box out. Did she really… take…  
He shook his head, refusing to allow himself to surrender to his basic instincts and focussing back down on Kakashi and Rin in the room.  
Another doctor was entering the room, snapping blue gloves on each hand. “OK, Kakashi,” he said cheerfully. His omegan scent reaching Obito. He wasn’t as threatening as Rin. “Now, whenever you get a contraction you need to breathe through it. Remember you baby needs you for oxygen still.” The Doctors continued while Rin moved out his way, holding Kakashi’s hand as he was hit by another wave of pain. He saw Rin flinch at the force behind Kakashi’s grip, and felt savage satisfaction.  
The omega doctor stood between Kakashi’s legs, speaking calming and talking Kakashi though each contraction while Obito waited with baited breath. When Kakashi screamed Obito only just stopped himself from getting to his side. Angrily telling himself that no matter where he watched from, he couldn’t help.  
His alpha disagreed whole heartedly.  
Kakashi collapsed back into the pillows, panting and shining with sweat. Obito quivered, every bone in his body aching to reach him. The doctor at the bottom of the bed leaned back, speaking quietly. The scent of distressed omega was hitting him hard as he hid in the tree.  
Blood.  
He sniffed carefully, metallic and very Kakashi. Rin whispering words of comfort. But right now, Obito could only focus on those blue gloves. The omega at the bottom of his bed had specs of blood on his blue gloves. Blood.  
Obito couldn’t tear his eyes away, his feet were on the window sill outside before he really understood what was happening, the window wrenched upwards by himself. Just as Kakashi was seized by another wave of pain.  
“OY!” The omega yelled, only to freeze when the orange mask swung to glare. Sharingan twisting behind the shadow of his eye hole.  
Rin launched herself at him, but Obito was intangible when she punched him but solid as he kicked her. She sprawled onto the floor.  
“Rin!” The omega yells, unable to help, too worried about the birth. Yet, Rin to scrambling up ready to attack.  
Obito ignores her in favour of crawling half onto the bed. One knee dipping the mattress while his hands bury themselves into Kakashi’s hair.  
Kakashi gasps, as the pain stops, falling back and into the hold the Akatsuki gives him. Rin scrambled to her feet but can do nothing but stand awkwardly. Not sure what to do. Just watching as the alpha takes both of Kakashi’s hands rubbing his thumbs over the softer skin of the tops of Kakashi’s hands. His scent slowly running down over Kakashi’s arms and body. Filling the room.  
Kakashi whimpered before clenching his teeth. His contractions are close now. He’s tired, his hair sticking to his face by sweat and tears. He can smell his alpha -Tobi- all around him. Embracing him. Annoyingly it makes him feel safe.  
Kakashi whimpers before clenching his teeth against the pain. His contractions are so close now and he’s tired and in pain.  
The Akatsuki leans down, lifting his mask with his and Kakashi’s joined hands. Not fair, just enough to show his jaw and lips. His face is rippled and scarred from what she can see, short black hair sticks out the top. But that’s all she can tell from that.  
The scent tells her the rest.  
She choked back a sob and instead focuses on Kakashi. He’s shaking through another painful wave. “ok, Hatake.” The omega doctor speaks. “On the next, you can start pushing.”

The Akatsuki whispers encouragement to the omega beneath him. Pressing kisses to the tears running down his face and into his sweat slicked hair.  
Rin wishes she could hate the moment. But she simply can’t. Not when she knows who they are. And what they mean to her and to each other.  
Obito continued to kiss away tears and sweat, holding Kakashi’s hands and managing only to grit his teeth and not disappear into thin air as one bone splintered. Kakashi had a killer grip. Instead he rubs his thumb against Kakashi’s skin, rough from days in the field.  
Kakashi pushed on the pain, legs shaking and his mouth open; gasping for air. Suddenly, like a puppet getting his string cuts, the tension broke from his body. He flopped, turning as weak and limp as an old dish rag as screaming filled the room. The scent of blood and bodily fluids quickly fading as Rin, with shaking fingers clicked on the air filter.  
The window was still open and she closed it, cursing herself for not doing so earlier.  
She turned back to Kakashi lying still on the bed, with the alpha hovering over him. Slowly letting his hands go. Kakashi was breathing softly, eyes closed while the alpha readjusted his orange mask.  
“How… long…” Kakashi muttered, struggling through each word, his exhaustion apparent. “How long have you been following me? You can’t be here… by chance.”  
“Tobi knew you were close! Tobi made sure you safe.” He giggled, only to get a glare in response. “fine.” He muttered, ignoring the gaping expressions of Rin and the other omega currently cleaning the whimpering baby. “I was checking on you every few weeks, when you were admitted to the hospital I stayed outside.” He jerked his thumb to the big oak outside. “That tree.”  
Kakashi started to sit up, trying to shove the alpha out of his way only to find that Tobi was the only reason he hadn’t toppled back into the sheets. A strong arm around his shoulders. “Great.” He said sternly. “Now you’ve checked I’m fine, you can go.”  
“Wait a minute…” The alpha started onto stop when his own sharingan was turned to him. Anger and fear raging in the dark depths of Kakashi’s eye, and sadness in his own. “let me see…” He asked.  
Kakashi stared into the dark eye hole, “fine.” He sighed, relaxing into the alpha’s hold.  
“Hatake?” Kakashi looked up to the male omega, holding something swaddled in white blanket. “Are you ready?” The omega looked nervously to the Alpha, but managed to remain professional, even in the company of an Akatsuki.  
Kakashi frowned at the bundle, “yes.” The omega looked pained at the new mother’s expression but gently put the tiny creature in Kakashi’s waiting arms. Helping the new mother to adjust his grip to hold the child easily and comfortably. Kakashi felt his being freeze as he stared down at the red face. Tiny scraps of dark hair on its head.  
“Congratulations on your baby boy.”  
He was absolutely perfect.

Rin, suddenly, felt trapped in the tiny room. Her breath was coming too fast and she hurried to escape. Stepping silently, but quickly out of the room. Heart hammering in her chest. She leaned to one side of the door. Back resting against the white wall. Hands clutching at her medical uniform. The door opened and she jumped, the doctor giving her a worried smile she quickly waved away.  
“Go take care of the forms. I’ll watch Kakashi,” She told him.  
He nodded before heading down the empty hall.  
Rin sighed heavily. Breathing in the alpha’s scent again, sure enough. Obito was very very alive. And he was a father! Of Kakashi’s baby. She harshly rubbing her eyes. Cursing herself for being so childish, she clenched a fist and focussed her sensory skills on Obito.  
If he left via the window she would follow him, tear him apart (Actually; judging from his trick of stepping straight though, maybe she’d tear him apart verbally. Not physically.)

Obito refused to leave Kakashi’s side. Arm leaning against the head board as they both stared down at the baby boy. Kakashi, tightened his grip just slightly when the baby whimpered.  
“He’s beautiful.” Obito whispered. The scent of milk was making him giddy and Kakashi’s smell was so strong and amazing, he wanted to bury his face into the silver hair.  
Kakashi’s scent soured a little. “yes,” He muttered and Obito flinched.  
“Kakashi… I…” He froze, he had no idea what he was doing, no idea how to get out of the Akatsuki, not entirely sure how he ended up in them to begin with. If he left, and lived with Kakashi and his son… how would he keep them safe? Sure, he could turn intangible, but he could not use this to help his son and mate.  
Wait, Kakashi wasn’t his mate.  
But god the alpha wanted him to be.  
“I think it best you go.” Kakashi whispered, eyes glazing over as he stared at his child. Reaching one hand to brush a soft chubby cheek.  
“I… ok Kakashi.” He stood, holding the omega up while he puffed enough pillows behind his back to take his hand’s place. “here,” He helped the omega lie down without jostling their child. “I’ll go.” Obito did not want Kakashi angry or stressed after going through that.  
He pulled back his arm, allowing Kakashi to settle into the pillows. Eyes never leaving the child in his arms. He walked to the door, “I’ll leave like a normal person today, scare a few nurses.” He chuckled darkly, closing the door behind him.

“Obito.”  
The alpha stilled, still facing forward. Not acknowledging the female alpha leaning against the wall, right of the door. Of course, she could recognise his smell as Obito knew hers.  
“Rin.” He turned, slowly to face the girl. She was taller now, probably at least the same as Kakashi.  
“Does he know?” She asked sternly, much fiercer than the sweet girl he’d known.  
“I’d thought you’d be an omega.” Obito said in leu.  
“Don’t avoid the question Obito.” She warned, “Does Kakashi know?”  
“My Identity? No.” He shrugged, still not facing her.  
She drew in a sharp breath. “Your alive, your alive and you never came back. Why?”  
“I had very little reason to Rin,” He turned and pulled up his mask. One eye lid sealed closed, the other black and surrounded by crushed and rumpled skin. “I’m a monster.”  
Rin’s eyes had gone wide, watching in awe as Obito peeled back his right sleeve, revealing white skin, so different from his tanned face. “Half of my body is like this. Stitched with grey metal to hold me together. Disgusting, isn’t it?” He remarked in a dismal tone. “Horrifying. The Uchiha demise me. The village… who misses some unknown low ranked Uchiha? But I still try.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I doubt that’s any of your business Rin,” He sighed, leaning against the opposite wall.  
“You are an enemy of the leaf.” She hissed, alpha scent building. “My best friend is preg- a mother at 17 because of you!”  
“and?” Obito remarked, tipping his head to the side. “If I’m so evil, then none of this should matter to me.” He shrugged, looking down the corridor. Flinching at his own cold voice. He liked being ‘Tobi that good boy who was crazy bad guy,’ not an emotionless evil kill all of your family bad guy.  
“What happened to the Obito I knew?” She asked in a hushed voice.  
He sharingan was trained on her face, blocked only for a moment as he pulled his mask down. He was still as he spoke, void of emotion. His eye flittered into the Mangekyo and he stepped in his dimension, smirking at the shock on her features. “He was crushed.”

Obito shuddered once safely in his world. He could have nobody following him, nobody trying to help and getting hurt for him.  
But it wasn’t like he hated this, he liked the fears, the admiration. Perhaps some of his insanity had been crushed that day.  
He reappeared in the Akatsuki caves and set to work. He had three files. He picked them up and headed back to Konoha via the kamui.  
The hokage tower was easy to get into when he could walk through walls and hide his chakra signature.  
He placed all three on the hokage’s desk, luckily Sarutobi wasn’t there. He could hear a soft alarm ring in the tunnel above the office, before a single AMBU could drop into the room he was gone.  
He may not be able to see his son and mate, but he could protect them from the shadows. And that he would do. Leaving them made his chest ache. The strange genes that had been implanted in the crushed side of his body were all alpha, much more dominant than he had ever been. They fought alongside his alpha against him to go back to the hospital, to go take care of Kakashi and protect his son.  
The kamui opened again in his home well, cave, the wall splintered under his fist. Another layer of rock falling at his feet in a cloud of dust.  
He hadn’t even held his son yet!


	7. Nameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto likes being a big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its such a short chapter. I have exams so soon and I have no time!!

Rin knew that she had to report the incident of Kakashi’s birth to the hokage. That afternoon after the baby was born, she had to go, but it didn’t make it any easier. The secretary had sent her straight up, and before she could make an escape she had been invited into the office and sat opposite the hokage. Hands pulling at her clothes while the hokage asked about Kakashi.

“He gave birth safely.” Rin reported, “Also it was not without incident… sir.”  
“Incident?” The hokage prompted. “I take it you had a visitor?”  
Rin startled, “yes… you knew sir?”  
“I did.” Sarutobi sighed, “We also, to the hokage tower and specifically my office, had what I fear to be the same visitor. And we’re not just dealing with an Akatsuki member here.” He said, leaning his elbows on the desk, fixing the medic nin with a steel stare. “He seems to be very important to the Akatsuki, a leader, even.”  
Rin blinked, then again. “A leader?”  
“This morning,” the hokage started, forcing Rin to wait for her answer. “at 10.03am, until 10.05, there was an unknown alpha in my office. He did not go through any window or door. He could not have shunshinned in, yet he was faster than all my AMBU guards.” The hokage continued. “The scrolls he sent have just come back from testing. They are safe. I have read and opened all of them. All are signed as ‘The unwilling Akatsuki leader… I don’t doubt this was oh, what is the child’s name?”  
“Kakashi hasn’t named him yet.” Rin muttered.  
“I see, well, each scroll contains details about the Akatsuki’s whereabouts and who is in the Akatsuki.”  
Rin stared, itching to read the scroll.  
“Now, either this ‘leader’ had done a 180, suddenly a family alpha due to Kakashi and his child or this is some sort of trick.” The Hokage said, “Can you please watch out for Kakashi, Rin?”  
“Of course!” Rin agreed, “I will.” She couldn’t come clean about Obito… could she? “There’s something you should know… Hokage sir.” The hokage leaned back in his chair and nodded. “I recognised his scent sir,” Rin admitted, watching his eyes widen. “I knew him. He’s supposed to be dead. And his abilities, I attacked him, and he just… stepped straight through me. Like air.”

“Rin, is he… from Konoha?” He asked seriously. Eyes a cold glare.

She pinched her lips together, shoulders sagging, “yes.” She muttered, “He was in my year at the academy…” Rin said, really not wanting to give him away completely.  
“Rin, who is he?” 

Rin looked up, into a wise gaze and gave a suffering sigh. “Uchiha…” She started.  
“Uchiha Obito.”

 

It became clear, over the following days in the hospital, that Kakashi was conflicted.  
She could see the devotion and love whenever he stared at his nameless child, but also his fear. He was a shinobi, one of the best and now so close to his prime he’d been snatched from the field for something Rin knew he hated; his dynamic. She hoped to cheer him up with his first Visitor; which of course had been Naruto. 

She had gone down to reception to pick him up from Mikoto, who promised to come back in 20 minutes to get him, Sasuke and Itachi waving good bye. Kakashi had just fed his baby, gazing at him softly but also sadly. The baby had fallen asleep quickly afterwards and Rin had helped him place the child into the crib.  
Kakashi was always tense, Rin had also noticed, whenever someone else held the child. Ready to snatch the baby back if anyone, even Rin, were to threaten it.  
Rin slowly opened the door and allowed Naruto to scurry in, hurrying to ‘Kaka’ the second he saw him. “Kaka-nii!” Naruto yelled, causing the omega to smile behind his mask. At least, Rin always assumed that those creases along each cheek were a smile.  
Naruto reached up to the duvet, hands hoping to clutch something to climb up. Rin scooped him up and placed him on the sheet, where he clambered closer to Kakashi who welcomed him with open eyes. “Your tummy is gone.” Naruto observed with big eyes. “Gai was wondering why you were so fat.” Naurto said. “That was aagggeeess ago.” Naruto explained very seriously before grinning, “Is my baby bwother here like Rin-nee said?” He asked suddenly, “I wanna be like Itachi-nii. Big bwothers are super strong.”  
Kakashi’s eye closed, turning up. “He is. Would you liked to meet him?” he offered. Looking over his shoulder to the crib which sat by his bed, near his pillow. “Rin?”  
“Can I?” Naruto breathed, blue eyes expanding.  
“Yes,” Kakashi turned to Rin as she was reaching into the crib, moving aside the blanket that had fallen over one tiny chubby leg.  
Rin held him carefully, and placed him into Kakashi’s arms. The baby woke, but didn’t cry, simply blinking up into the face of his mother. Naruto sat back, and stared, head comically to one side. 

“It’s squishy.”  
“Because he’s a baby.” Kakashi whispered. Rocking the baby slowly.  
“huh…” Naruto murmured, leaning forward to look at him. Kakashi suddenly stiffened when Naruto got too close, blonde head directly above the sleepy looking child. Naruto snapped up to look at him, surprised by the sudden distressed scent. Kakashi never smelt like that.  
“Kaka?” He breathed, listening at his breathing quickened, his hold tightening around the baby.  
“He’s ok Naruto.” Rin said quickly. “Just don’t lean over the baby.”  
“oh… ok.” Naruto shuffled back to give the pair more room, Kakashi’s tense shoulders fell away, fear dropping from his scent. Kakashi swallowed and reach out his one hand, the other around his child, and ruffled Naruto’s gold locks. “Sorry…” Naruto whimpered. 

“Mah~ it’s fine Naruto.” Kakashi said, withdrawing his hand to brush it against a mochi soft cheek. Spreading Naruto’s ‘pup’ scent on his own child, Rin grinned, glad he’d at least read some of the books she’d given him as now he would feel like Naruto was less of a danger.  
“Ok, Naruto.” Rin said, scooping him up despite his squawking protest. She held him to her, letting the small child hold onto his shirt. “You understand that Kakashi’s baby’s father is very busy?” She asked, noticing how Kakashi raised one eyebrow. She would have to explain how that little lie came about later. “Well, without him, Kakashi is a little more worried about his baby. He’s worried about you too!” She bopped him on the nose. “Ok?”  
He scowled, crossing his eyes to stare at his nose. “Bu-but Kaka is never scared.” Naruto Argued. “Cause he’s a ninja, the bestest ninja.”

Rin saw Kakashi roll his eyes and sigh. And Rin started to explain that Kakashi was not afraid for himself but for Naruto and his new baby.  
“Imma bigboy!” Naruto said, pouting. “He doesn’t need to worry about me.” He tried to stick out his chest. “I’ll protect him and my baby bwother.” Naruto looked thoughtful before twisting to stare at the baby. Holding out one hand. “Hello! I’m Naruto.”  
Kakashi shook his head, “He’s too young to talk.”  
“what’s his name?” Naruto asked, cocking his head.  
Rin was about to explain the Kakashi had chosen one yet when she was interrupted.  
“Kotabi.”

Rin snapped to looked at the new mother. His face soft at his stared at the baby. “More dark hair had een growing every day and Rin knew, even at this point, that Kotabi would look like his father, like Obito.  
The ‘bi’ was even the same, it was like Kakashi actually did know who he was…  
Even the way Kakashi said it, sounded like how he’d always said Obito. If Kakashi were to know the truth… would that be good? Or bad?  
“Ko-taw-bwi.” Naruto tried. “Ko-ta-bi. Hello Kota-bi.” He managed eventually.  
“Rin, felt chills crawl down her spine. She placed Naruto on the ground, running a hand through her hair. Feeling both relief at that Kakashi had named his son after several horrifying days of wondering whether she’d have to push him to call him something and anxiety at the name choice. 

Kakashi had named his child after someone he believed dying to save him. But that person was the father and very much alive… everything was such a mess.  
Kotabi started to whimper and cry and Kakashi quickly said goodbye, while Rin hurried a complaining Naruto out of the room.  
“Why do I havta go?” Naruto whined loudly, “I wanna stay with Kaka and Ko-tabwi.”  
“Because Kakashi and Kotabi are very tired,” Rin said in exasperation. “So, you’re going to stay with Mikoto, itachi-nii and Sauke tonight. And tomorrow you’re staying with me.”  
“For how long?” Naruto muttered, crossing his arms and stomping to a stop.  
“two weeks.” Rin said, speaking quickly before the tears started to fly from baby blue eyes. “But, I think we’ll have lots of fun!” She said, dragging a grumpy child down the hall. “We can make a birthday card for Kotabi! That’s a very important big brother job.”  
“Really?” Naruto asked. Looking curious and a little less annoyed. “Ok then, can we get Ramen Rin-nee?”  
“oh, um, yes?” Rin answered unsurely. Kakashi had warned her how thin his wallet got after a ramen outing, when Naruto cheered loudly she simply accepted that she would be slightly poorer this week.

Rin had tonight to relax, tomorrow she’d have two weeks of mayhem. So, she tracked down Kurenai and together they went and got coffee.  
She had been shopping in the market and when Rin mentioned coffee she’d readily agreed. “I found this lovely little place not far away. Would you lie to go there?” Kurenai invited, adjusting her shopping bag in one arm.  
“Sounds great!” Rin cheered, anything to get her mind of this whole mess. “Kakashi’s too busy for gossip, then again, he’s never been particularly… not busy.”  
Kurenai laughed, “I don’t think he’d be able to take an actual break. Although, I haven’t met the baby yet; Ko- something right?” She asked, started to head down the road, Rin matching her step for step.  
“Kotabi,” Rin smiled. “Kakashi may act like a cold bastard, but he really likes the kid. Naruto loves him too. Dark hair, cheeks like moshi. He has a little mole under one lip as well. I pointed it out to Kakashi and called it cute. Kakashi immediately changed the subject.” Rin laughed, “I bet that’s what he hides under that mask.”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Kurenai replied with a chuckle, “How’s Naruto?”  
“Can’t or at least won’t stop telling anyone and everyone who will listen about his big brother status and how important that is. I’ve heard it at least 3 times.” Rin said. “Then again, poor kid doesn’t have many adults who won’t growl at him if he gets within 6 metres.”  
“Terrible that,” Kurenai agreed, before nodding to a small café they had stopped at. “Here we are, I’d recommend well… everything! It’s so good.” She said, opening the door.  
“You sound like quite the avid fan,” Rin grinned, “Should we sit by the window? It’s a nice day.”  
“yes, I’d like that.” Kurenai replied, waiting for Rin to grab the door before approaching the counter. There were only a few others inside, and one person behind the counter.  
Rin ordered, while Kurenai pondered over the menu, claiming that she liked to try something new every time.  
They sat with a good view over the road. The Yamanaka flower shop in perfect view with its abundance of colour.  
“Ok, so Rin. I know you’re not really a girl into gossip. What’s eatin’ you?”  
“huh, I thought you might figure it out.” Rin shrugged. “Just… worrying really. The company’s enough. But thank you anyway Kurenai.”  
Once Naruto had been returned to Kakashi, he’d jumped between tiny devil child and perfect older brother. 

 

Weeks passed and Kakashi, who had before now and since his last mission, had not visited the memorial shrine except for twice. And both those times before his stomach started to show. The guilt now ate at him.  
His omeganness and pregnancy felt like something to hide and scorn. He knew, that like Rin, they would not shame him for it. But he didn’t enjoy pity either. Especially not from the dead. However, when he held Kotabi, it felt like something to celebrate. He was small and warm and amazing in every way. From his pink cheeks and tiny black scraps of hair right down to his tiny toes. 

He’d also been so busy with Naruto and Kotabi that he’d practically forgotten all about his once daily visits to the place.  
So, he took Kotabi in his arms and Naruto by the hand, while they walked through the village and out to the privacy of the memorial stone.

The bright Konoha sun casting light on the carved names and lush green of the grassy hill. He’d taken Naruto several times in the past. Reading the names out to him, lingering on his parents. Hoping that by some miracle, that Naruto would know who they were and would reach and touch the names. But, of course, he didn’t. Naruto would stare at them without much thought before charging off across the fields with a stick to fight imaginary warriors.  
It was good, a child that young shouldn’t have to worry about death. Not yet.

He read the names slowly, enjoying how the rolled off his tong into the air. He pulled his sling over Kotabi, shielding him from the sun as he crouched, placing the flowers he had brought on the slab of stone sitting in front of it. “For sensei, Kushina and Obito.” He whispered. Standing up again he ran his spare hand through his hair.  
“I wanted you guys to know, Naruto is doing well. He’s kind of made a few friends. I think he’s happy. He likes frogs, sensei, like your summons.” Kakashi continued, voice rough and soft. Kotabi silent in his arms. “He likes being a big brother. This is Kotabi, by the way… my uh son. I know I’m young. He was an accident really, mission went awry. Naruto hates it when Kotabi smells, and cries, but he likes being the big boy of the house-uh-flat.” Kakashi whispered. “I wish you could give me guidance sensei, I have no idea what to do… I wanted to speak you all sooner, but I was scared. But since he’s been born, well it doesn’t matter who the father it. Because he’s mine. And I love him.” Kakashi breathed, choking slightly on a sob.  
“I named him after you Obito, the intonation of how I say your names; it sounds similar, O-bi-to. Ko-ta-bi. Obviously, the bi sound as well. Naruto still misses you, he asks where goggles man is, its sweet.” Kakashi sighed heavily. “I miss you…” He turns his stare from the rock to his child. “I’m scared to lose more people. I’m scared that Naruto or Kotabi, or Rin, Anko, or even Gai will join this rock.” He squeezes his eyes shut, sadness flowing into his scent and waking up Kotabi. Kakashi shakes himself from the past when the baby whimpers. “shh, shh, I’m sorry. Let’s go home.” He whispered, turning to the rock. “I’ll come back soon,”

He turns to face Naruto, still running in the field. “Naruto! Time to go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!
> 
> I would really appreciate some feedback on this chapter. I feel like the last two I wrote, weren't up to standard! D:
> 
> Many thanks!


	8. Kota-Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER
> 
> ps, sorry for delay.  
> I have but a few weeks until my exams hit.  
> so i can't update until after they finish! D:
> 
> This is still one more chapter than I though t I would get to before!
> 
> Anyway. Will be back before JULY! So stay in tune.  
> PS - I LOOOVE COMMENTS
> 
> oh! and i tried putting in page gaps. tell me if they work!

Kakashi jerked form his sleep. Blinking awake into the darkness of his bedroom. It was only the second night he’d slept without Kotabi in his own bedroom, moving his cot into the little room next door, where Kakashi kept his toys and little blue wardrobe of clothes – which were constantly being thrown out as he had to buy new ones. The baby had grown so much; a thick head of black hair and dark black eyes. Pudgy cheeks and a personality to match Naruto’s. Hopefully, he wouldn’t start asking if he was a good boy. Kakashi might lose it.   
At 5 months old, the baby was dealing with the separation better than his mother, it seemed. Kakashi was jumpy throughout the night, yet, as much as he told himself it was his imagination… something simply felt off. The air was too stiff and his nerves tinged in strange ways.  
The curtains were closed, letting only a slither of silver moonlight slide against his duvet, onto the floor and up his wardrobe. His kunai sat cold under his pillow, there was no sound in his room or next door in Kotabi’s to the left, and only snoring to the right in Naruto’s.  
He scented the air. His room was fine, no invaders. But, there was something wrong, something beyond the confines of his walls. He slipped the duvet from his body, stepping silently onto the old wood, avoiding the creaking board and grabbing is kunai while pulling up his mask.   
He slowly turned the handle, door quiet as it opened. He scented again. Nothing here. Naruto growled softly in his sleep, but did nothing more. Kotabi’s room was still silent, but that was almost normal. He was a very quiet sleeper. Just like Kakashi had been   
He scented the air again, there was an absence everywhere… and something new. His omega seemed agitated, but not in a very worried way. Just jumpy, as if confused.  
Kakashi realised, blood turning to ice and it trickled through his veins; Kotabi’s scent was weaker.  
He burst into the room, smelling the air carefully, omega awake and wailing within him. Nothing had been moved, nothing out of the ordinary. Except Kotabi was gone. Just gone.  
His crib empty, only the little toy dog left over.  
The window hadn’t been touched, the blankets barely moved and there was only a tiny bit of scent, foreign, in the room.  
Tobi.  
The warm scent was rising weakly from the cot, blending with happy baby scent. His omega was no longer panicking. Just a little anxious. It was Kakashi who was terrified. He spat angrily, fist clenching around the cot rails until the wood splintered.  
An Alpha had simply come into his hoke and taken his child. He summoned Pakkun, “Get Rin… or Gai… or the hokage… Somebody!” He ordered. Pakkun nodded, without question and disappeared into another puff of smoke. Kakashi gripped the white window frame and yanked it up, the glass cracked in one corner on impact and Kakashi nimbly leapt onto the cill. Swinging out onto the ledge, in the darkness. He could smell them, much closer this time. above. The roof.  
“Tobi.” He growled, ignoring the way his omega corrected him with a haughty purr; ‘Alpha~’ Kakashi crept up the side of the building, scaling to the roof within seconds. Freezing on the edge, for survailence.   
On the sloping roof was Tobi, the akatsui robes of black with red clouds being used to shield the child from the wind.  
“oh…” The Akatsuki rubbed the back of his head with one hand. “Busted?”  
“Busted?” Kakashi spat. “Give.Me.Back.My.Child.” He growled, stalking closer to the infuriating alpha.  
“Tobi’s sorry!” He squeeked, holding the little boy closer. The Akatsuki stood up. Sharingan activating his Kamui. “I…” The alpha looked nervous for a second and suddenly Kakashi thought the alpha was going to make off with his child. A swirl of space opened beside the alpha.  
“No.” Kakashi yelled, leaping after the alpha as he jumped into the space-time jutsu.  
Kakashi scrambled on the grey cubes, struggling to his feet while the Akatsuki stepped through another Kamui Jutsu. “Wait!” Kakashi begged, throwing himself after the child and landing on the hard rock of Tobi’s cave. “Stop! Please!” Kakashi felt his own sharingan activate, ripping into Tobi’s leg before his chakra gave out and nothing happened.   
“Good.” Tobi growled from above him, where he held little Kotabi in his arms. “You followed.”  
Kakashi stared, eyes narrowing in on his defenceless child. He scrambled upright, eyes never leaving Kotabi, “What do you want?” He snarled, jerking his child from his peaceful sleep. Big dark eyes opened and peered around curiously.   
“My son?” Tobi cocked his head to one side, lifting the child as if it were obvious.   
“Hardly!” Kakashi strode forwards, reaching out for his child. “Kindly hand him back.”  
Tobi simply stepped away from him, eye regarding him from behind that infuriating orange mask. Kotabi gurgled, one hand clutching at the Akatsuki robe and the other reaching for Kakashi, who was trembling now. His omega was too calm, his baby had been taken and he couldn’t get him back and his omega was just fine with that!  
Tobi sighed, “I don’t even know his name.”  
Kakashi shrugged, “I don’t really want you too.” He grunted, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. He was weapon free and Kotabi was out of reach.  
“Anyway, Ka-ka-shi.” He purred, reaching up a hand to brush black hair from big dark eyes. “I’ve been reading up on pregnancies, especially in shinobi.” He chuckled darkly, forcing Kakashi to supress a shiver. “Turns out your chakra will be useless for quite a while, definitely not useful enough to leave here without my help… particularly useful for me. So, Kakashi, on the condition you tell me his name, I’ll give him back.”  
Kakashi growled, fist clenching. “Kotabi.” He snapped, realising his mistake when his son turned confused eyes to him, lip puckering. “oh no,” He whispered, taking him from Tobi’s arms with little fuss from the alpha, and pulled him close to his chest. “Sorry, Kotabi.” He purred, softly grumbling in his chest calming his little child until the baby stopped whimpering.   
“Kotabi?” Tobi said suddenly, softly. The child looked towards him at his name and gurgled, one hand moving to hold Kakashi’s shirt, the other reaching towards his other parents. Tobi stepped a little closer, a hand moving to grip Kakashi’s elbow, not allowing him to leave. Kakashi stifled his growls as Tobi stroked a cubby cheek to the giggling glee of the baby.   
“traitor.” Kakashi muttered.   
“I am his father.” He pointed out. Turing his one eery black eye to Kakashi. “I want to see him.”  
“You can see him right now.” Kakashi said mildly, well, except for the passive aggressive undertones. Luckily, the Alpha decided to ignore them.   
“I can’t keep you here… for long.” He added, “Your chakra will be recovering already and you’ll be able to escape in a few months unless I was with you continuously.” He shrugged, letting the child clutch a huge finger between two hands. “I want to be able to see him. Once a month.”  
“no.” Kakashi answer stiffly. Back straightening. “You can’t see him.”  
“That’s not an option.”   
Kakashi huffed, “That’s my choice.” Silence descended, only the curious noises of Kotabi remained as both parents glared at each other, eyes narrowed.   
“Every 2 months,” Tobi said as Kakashi snapped; “Once a year.” Again, they scowled, scents shifting just under their skin, both wary of Kotabi’s reaction to angry parents when he had just met both at one time, except of course his birth.   
“8 months.” Kakashi tried.  
“4.” Tobi spat back, hackles raising. It was ridiculous, this was his son!  
They were back to their stare of once more, scents hitting points where Kotabi was starting to notice. “6” they both hissed, neither particularly happy with that.   
Kakashi sighed, staring down at his son who was sniffing carefully, giving him a wide-eyed look. “Take us home.” He ordered, jerking when all Tobi did was laugh in his face.   
“oh no, this might be a happy fantasy family right here, but I should be able to enjoy it for now, don’t you agree Kakashi?”  
Kakashi growled, scent snapping into Tobi hard. “What?” He seethed.  
“It’s late, I’ll let you both sleep. I’ll cook.” He shrugged, pointed to the bed and stalked off towards the kitchen. Kakashi grumbled under his breath, feeling the weight of his situation settling onto his shoulders.   
He turned and sat on the bed, looking down at the sleepy child. He moved the sheets (which smelled of Tobi) into a tiny nest shape, big enough just for Kotabi and thick enough to stop him from rolling off the bed. He leaned down and kissed his child’s cheek before laying down next to him with a less-than-content sigh. Resting one hand over Kotabi’s chubby tummy. Kakashi woke the second Tobi was within 10 metres of himself and his child. Carrying something that smelled fresh and warm. He sat up with a grumble, rubbing the back of his head.   
“Better?” Tobi asked with false joviality.  
“No, actually.” Kakashi grunted, “Weirdly, I’m not.”  
The alpha sighed and sat on the bed next to him and shrugged, “Just eat your food.” He muttered, thrusting the plate into his hands. It was rice with some sort of small side dish.   
The omega sighed and started to eat, without must else to do and really, worrying would only get him so far; he feared he’d already reached that place, and it hadn’t been far at all.   
Tobi watched him intently as he ate. Whenever Kakashi slowed in taking his next bite, Tobi leaned a little closer, alpha scents spiking in protectiveness and the omega fought not to roll his eyes. Alphas were so bl*ody predictable.  
Kakashi finished the plate and Tobi took it away, the omega found a little amusement when the alpha came back this time with more rice and a steaming cup of tea. He sat down again, and pushed both into his hands. He’d heard of alpha’s being over protective, but this was painful!  
Kakashi balanced the plate on his knees, shooting Tobi an annoyed glare before sipping the tea. “If you’ve poisoned me, it’ll effect Kotabi.” Kakashi warned.  
“Tobi would never harm Kakashi!” He shrilled, “No, no, no.”

As Kakashi finished, Kotabi began to wake. Kakashi allowed Tobi to take his plate and cup, while he reached for the baby. Holding him against his chest.   
Kotabi gurgled up at him, tiny hands fisting into his wrap shirt and pulling just as Tobi came back. Kakashi gave him a pointed looked, however Tobi simply continued to stare at the child.   
“Can…” Kakashi started, a slight blush growing up to his ears. “Can you turn around please?”   
Tobi shook his head, “Why?”  
“b” Kakashi stuttered, “Because… he’s hungry.”  
“So?”  
Kakashi stared to the black hole before slumping, resigned. He balanced Kotabi on one arm, while untying his robe with the other. Using the black cloth to shield Kotabi as he ate, and his chest from weird orange mask wearing alphas.  
Tobi leaned forward onto his knees, eyes or well eye… black hole focussed on Kotabi as the baby ate. Kakashi shifted away from him, growing irritated as Tobi leaned further forward.   
Kakashi wrapped the loose clothing completely over his child and met the black hole with a furious glare.   
“nee…” Tobi start, placing a finger against the bottom of his mask. “Could it be…” He giggled, hand covering where his mouth was hidden below the mask. “You embarrassed about your boobs?”  
Kakashi felt his visible eye twitch, “no.” He spoke through clenched teeth.   
“Tobi doesn’t believe you~” He sung, jumping up from the bed. “Nee, nee?” He started, before Kakashi could attempt murder, he wondered if it would be domestic abuse? “What do you usually do with Kotabi?”  
“Well, usually he’d have some toys.” Kakashi grumbled.   
Tobi danced away into the kitchen, and came back with a big box. “Kotabi has toys!” He half skipped back to the bed. “See?”   
“Can you please talk normally?” Kakashi begged. “I don’t want Kota to develop any weird speaking patterns. I’ve already got Naruto saying Dattebayo.”  
“Uzumaki?” Tobi asked, voice quiet and serious. (thank god)  
“How do you know him?” Kakashi asked softly, feeling Kotabi unlatch from feeding. Moving him to his shoulder for burping.  
“I’ve seen him around you.” Tobi muttered, turning his attention back to his son. “Can I hold him…”  
“Be my guest.” Kakashi chuckled, feeling particularly nasty. He stopped patting Kotabi’s back and placed him onto Tobi’s shoulder. “Just pat his back,” He said, “A little harder, he won’t break.”  
Kakashi counted down in his head and then heard the tell-tale “blegh,” as Kotabi spat up milk all down Tobi’s black with red clouds Akatsuki cloak.   
1; Kakashi.  
Tobi froze up and turned to Kakashi. “Did you know he would do that?” He growled.  
Kakashi shrugged. “50% chance in truth.”  
Tobi (Kakashi would know if he could see his face) had frowned and rolled his eyes. Continuing to stroke Kotabi’s back. “I should change.” He sighed. Looking from Kakashi to Kotabi and back again.   
“He can hold his head up.” Kakashi said, just grab him under the armpits.   
Tobi was tentative in his movements, holding the child out in front of him. Kotabi hung between his hands, little legs kicking and milk drooling from his chin with saliva.   
Kakashi leaned over, using an open flap of his clothing to wipe it away, before taking him from the alpha. “Chance before you stick.” He grumbled. Taken back by the goofy image of the Akatsuki nervously holding a child.   
Tobi stood, with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. “Kay~” He reverted to his childish voice. Skipping off to the bathroom. 

 

Obito had no door to his bathroom, and if he wanted Kakashi to stay, even just for a little while with Kotabi. He would have to remedy that. In fact, if he wanted to stay unrecognised then he too would need the door. He touched the ground, and let branches erupt from the cave stone. Cracking stone and blocking the other room. He ignored Kakashi’s gasp and pulled off his robe. Dumping it into the bath (which he had forced several kidnapped plumbers to fix up) and turning on the shower part. Letting it spatter onto the robe and start to clean it all.   
He pulled off his mask, and faced himself in the mirror. The scars crumpled half of his face, one side of his mouth in a perpetual frown.   
With a heavy sigh he put the mask back on. Checking that the long black sleeves of the clothes went all the way to his gloves and no skin was showing. He allowed the branches to disappear as he stepped out. Seeing Kakashi lying on his back on the bed, holding Kotabi above him who was giggling and waving his arms around.  
“You’re back.” Kakashi said quietly, “So… you have the shodaime’s power? The same as Kinoe?”  
“Kinoe?”  
“Friend.” Kakashi waved him off. “How?”  
“Not that sure myself.” Obito replied carefully, not really wanting to give information of Orochimaru and his weird experiments away.   
He also, wasn’t sure about telling Kakashi about half of his body and the circumstances which lead him to attain such.   
Kakashi slowly sat up with his child, cradling him to his chest. “Do you know what time it is?” He asked.  
“hm…? Around 12noon.” Obito shrugged, waiting for Kakashi to ask him to let the go. Instead all the omega said was;  
“Naruto will wonder where we are.”   
That had been a low blow for Obito, who had cared for him for a few short months before Kanabi bridge hit. But Kakashi would not know that. Hopefully, and Obito was sure of this, Kakashi still had no clue of his identity; Rin hadn’t told him.   
Obito headed over to him and sat down beside the omega. “I’ll let you go once you answer all my questions.” He grumbled. Reaching to hold Kotabi. “I get to hold him.”  
Kakashi sighed, placed the baby in his head, so, Obito wrapped his arms around the tiny boy while Kakashi hummed in thought. “No village secrets.” He warned.  
“huh?” Obito blanked for a moment, of course, Kakashi must think he is after village intelligence being an Akatsuki member and criminal. “No, I don’t care about that.” Obito chimed in his annoying Tobi voice and cuddled Kotabi closer.  
“I just wanna know about Kota-chan~”


	9. Domestic Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the patience!!!! here is the next chapter, I'll be doing plenty of writing now that exams are over! WOOOH 
> 
> Not just this story but others as well, I'll balance them, so I don't burn out on this story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> PS - My writing skills are rusty :( Won't remain this bad. I just wanted to get this out.

Obito fixed a black eye on Kakashi, wide and alight behind the mask. Hopeful, even.  
“You… You only want to know about… Ko-Kotabi?” Kakashi checked, grey eyes narrow in suspicion, feeling somewhat out of depth. This was… personal. Interrogation… torture even, over village secrets, he underwent that at age 14.  
But… about his baby? With said child’s father? About said child? That was too close to… Kakashi tensed. Emotions.

Again; he could deal with physicality. But emotion? Not so much.  
“What… uh…. What” Kakashi had no idea what to say, he as lost in a tempest of tiny doubts and his own questions. “What would you like… to know?” He finished with.  
“You’ll tell me?” Tobi asked, plopping down next to him on the bed. After Kakashi unsurely and rather awkwardly shrugged, Obito bounced for a few seconds, humming in thought,  
“Does he… have a favourite toy? Or colour? How about food? I like dangos, dangos are really nice.”

“He’s uh, only just started having mashed food. He mostly is…” Kakashi looked away to blush. “breast fed… at the moment.” The omega shifted uncomfortably. “I think he likes a manly toy dog I had as a child. It’s falling apart now.” He sighed irritably, “I sent so much on toys for him.”  
“Manky Dog?” Tobi asked. “Koinu” He whispered, stiffening half way through to change the sound. He knew that toy. He’d seen it once at Kakashi’s flat and had asked. Younger Kakashi; then just 10 years old, had gotten angry and chased Obito away from the toy, allowing Rin to read it’s name; Koinu-kun. Which had hung from a handmade dog collar. “What about colour?”  
“He only knows the words for Red and Orange,” Kakashi said quietly, Orange because of Naruto. And red because of the fire symbols in the village.  
“His full name is Kotabi?”  
“Hatake.” Kakashi snapped. “Hatake Kotabi.”  
“It’s… cute.” Obito pouted, wishing instead, it was Uchiha Kotabi. Or if it had to be Hatake, if Tobi could gain that name as well. He never much liked the Uchiha anyway.  
“Does he… can we…” Tobi started. “Can we bath him? I mean… it’s just… bath time s’pose to be fun for kids… isn’t it?”

“I guess… we can.” Kakashi shrugged, Kotabi had bathed not too long ago, but in a few hours he’d need another anyway.  
Tobi leapt up, still holding Kotabi! “We’ll get the toys! You get the bath.” And then, father and son galloped around the bed, Tobi kneeled by the box, pointing into his contents. “Neh? Neh? Ko-tan~ What toys do you want to play with? Neh?”

Kotabi stared up at his father’s orange mask, uncomprehending. Tobi seemed to understand this so he pulled out a bright yellow duck and held it up for Kotabi to look at, placing it into his hands. “Ducky!” He introduced.  
The baby babbled back at him, tiny hands clutching the duck and smiling at it. “Blah!” He said loudly, holding up the duck to show Tobi.

“Ducky!” Tobi replied, ruffling the fluffy black locks before he looked up at Kakashi. “Does he like bubbles? I have some bubble bath on the top shelf. I like them too!”  
Kakashi sighed and stood up, “If he’s hurt when I get back, I will skin you alive and feed you to my ninja hounds.” 

“Pakkun would never hurt me!” Tobi replied loudly, Kakashi stumbled and spun to face him at the same time as Tobi snapped to look at him. “uh… Ignore that.”  
“H-how do you know about him?” Kakashi snarled, watching how Kotabi frowned at him from Tobi’s lap.

 

Tobi shifted awkwardly, dancing form foot to foot. “I uh researched you uh, when uh… I found you were… preg-uh-nant.” He stuttered, struggling not to sound as if he could lie easily but as if he were actually nervous of Kakashi’s reaction. 

Kakashi growled, and stomped into the bathroom. He had no idea how Tobi would know that about him. Finding the sodden and wet Akatsuki robe in the tub he lifted it up. Eyeing it as a malicious thought came to mind. He peeked over his shoulder, moving where he was sure he was hidden by the stone wall. 

He held it carefully by the shoulders, knowing how the robe fell mid shin. So, his hips would be here, thighs there…. Butt here. He ripped two circular holes. One for each cheek. He rolled it up over the bath and twisted, squeezing water free before opening it up, slightly less dripping than before and folded it more neatly. Making sure the holes remained unseen before hanging it over the towel rack. Kakashi thought it amusing, mentally tallying; Tobi 0, Kakashi 1.

He rinsed out the porcelain and then put in the plug (also orange) before filling the bath with hot and cold water. Adding generous amounts of bubbles, but not so many that it would bury the child. He pushed them all to one side, filling the bath only to a foot.  
He turned off the taps, listening to the sound outside of Tobi and Kotabi giggling. It was all so disgustingly domestic.

He refused to ever be domestic with that man. He stood, knees sore from the cave floor. He poked his head out from the doorway. “You guys coming.” He hissed.  
“Kay!” Tobi yelled, holding Kotabi as well as aiding the child to clutch at his chosen toys. They came into the bathroom and Tobi suddenly seemed lost. 

 

Kakashi took Kotabi off him with a heavy sigh. Dropping toys on the floor, including a toy cat. Kakashi took a toy shark off his baby and dropped it into the bath form, listing to him babble as it disappeared and dropping his ducky in after it and gurgling into laughter.  
“There we go Kota,” Kakashi started, trying to ignore the way the orange mask followed every move he made as he undressed Kotabi, pulling off his sleeping onesie with practised ease. “Bath time.”

Kakashi lifted the naked child into the bath, letting him sit down while he held his back so the baby wouldn’t flop over. The child started to smack the water, yelling and kicking his legs. 

Tobi watched for a while until Kakashi started to use one hand to carefully pour water through black hair, the other still holding him upright. Tobi couldn’t help but stare at the face that had been hidden to him by mask, without his head band, Kakashi kept his scarred eye closed. Kakashi could feel the stare on his eye, well – Obito’s eye.  
He hated being without his head band, Obito’s eye was… private.

He placed his larger hand over Kakashi’s, half covering the child’s back. Kakashi barely spared him a glance before pulling his hand from underneath, muttering; “Do let him fall.” A muttered, “Then I can kill you with good reason” Now, he used two hands to carefully wash Kotabi while the baby threw up bubbles and generally wreaked bath time havoc. Tobi got a face full of shark but laughed, placing back in the water, while Kakashi added a sarcastic; “Good boy, Kota.”

 

The alpha could not help the swell of protectiveness for both members in the small room with him, although arguably because it was instinct, then again Kakashi had been a teammate and despite his dead status and self-alienation from Konoha he had remained over the years loyal to both his close friends and teammates as well as the greater Konoha despite his disagreements over the ninja way. 

He also felt something deeper for the tiny child in the bath. At age 12 he had been subjected to the Uchiha way of babysitting ones many many many cousins and distant relatives. Shisui had been first, along with others such as Itachi and even tiny Sasuke when Naruto had been under his care.  
So yes, he liked children. But this was more than that and he realised, quite suddenly and unprepared; as he was he almost pulled away he hand. 

The little child looked so much like his own baby photo’s; maybe Kakashi’s too it was hard to tell with the mask and having never seen a picture of him without it left only things to the imagination. He assumed the mole, under Kotabi’s lip had been inherited from Kakashi. There were no such markings that he knew of from his blood line. Again, he had no idea if Kakashi carried the same or if his face was bare and the mole had skipped generations to be produced in Kotabi.

What he felt, was fierce and the same feeling he had with his clan despite their alienation of him once upon a time. Familial ties. Love even.  
Kakashi finished rinsing Kota off, pulling him out and placing him on the towel and wrapping him up until he looked like a giggling sushi roll. Just a pudgy mochi face sticking out one end and tiny toes the other. Kakashi picked him up, pulling free the bath water at the same time before turning to the Akatsuki with only his black eye open.  
Kakashi sighed, “Nappies?” He asked. 

“oh! Tobi has another box!” The alpha jumped up, “Tobi will go get Tobi’s Kotabi box 2!” He skipped out the door and Kakashi stifled a grown.  
When Tobi came back, Kakashi had to ask; “What were you gonna do with this stuff.”  
Tobi shrugged, “Leave it outside your place… I want to provide for you two. Is that so bad?” He challenged after moment. 

Kakashi nodded, “It’s an issue when you’re… you.”  
Tobi hurried into the kitchen area, bringing back a larger bag, “You will take some… won’t you?” He asked, voice a little deeper than usually.  
Kakashi nodded before almost attacking him when he noticed the alpha undertones take effect under his skin. Wanting him to agree but not forcing him.  
“Yes, just don’t take that tone.”  
He (smugly) heard Tobi gulp as the alpha placed the bag on the far end of the bed. “k.” he mumbled.  
Tobi watched in awe as Kakashi worked quickly. Unwrapping the towel from the now dry baby, a tickle to a foot here to keep the child happy and giggling. With one hand he played with the child, with the other he untangled a nappy from the bow of stuff Tobi had brought. He lifted the baby’s bottom by his legs with one hand, slipping the nappy below before the child landed softly on top.  
It was done with such ease that Tobi found his childhood competition returning with a vengeance… but also a sense of pride.  
Kakashi was efficient in everything he did. Murder, slaughter, combat, kunai, shuriken, jutsu. But nappy changing; Tobi didn’t expect to see that on his arsenal. Kakashi moved with the surety and speed dedicated to ninja work. Not motherhood. Yet, it was still amazing to watch.  
There was no cold steel to Kakashi’s eyes in this moment. Just love. And Tobi wished that… just a little could be directed to him. However, Tobi could help the competition that rose up inside him.  
Kakashi just had to do everything best, even parenthood. Meanwhile he was far behind again, parenting from a crime organisation was low; even for the black sheep of Uchiha clan and bottom of his graduating class. 

 

Kotabi, now bundled up in a purple and orange (how did Tobi even get this) footsie, giggling and grabbing at his own toes. Kakashi hefted him up and bounced him up and down a few times, passing the dirty nappy to Tobi, “Throw it out.” He muttered, watching as Tobi held it away from him, sure that below his orange mask he was scowling in disgust. He did, however, do as told. 

“Kakashi?” Tobi asked, as he returned, “Can we – uh- can we go fr a walk with Kotabi? Without you trying to run off?”  
Kakashi rolled his eyes, “Unlikely.” He muttered, placing a soft kiss on Kotabi’s forehead.  
Tobi sighed, the breath echoing off his mask.  
“Why do you wear the mask?” Kakashi asked, fixing the Akatsuki member with a steel gaze from where he sat on the edge of the bed.  
Tobi looking up at him, dark eye behind his mask glinting. “That…” He stepped closer, crowding over Kakashi, one hand leaning against the bed, which dipped under his weight. The other hand curled into silver spikes. Kakashi tried to jerk away but the hand tightened, keeping him still; all he could do was tighten his grip on his baby. “That…” Tobi growled, placing his ear next to Kakashi’s ear. “That is none of your business.” Warm breath washed over Kakashi’s cheek and he shivered. “So, don’t ask.”

 

Tobi tugged at Kakashi’s hair, pulling his head away from Tobi’s and reaching his free hand to lift his mask, just to his nose. Kakashi stayed stock still, icy calm despite the situation. He could be marked and claimed within seconds and without harming Kotabi, there was little he could do. He stared ahead, ignoring the soft breath and brush of lips on sensitive skin. 

“What? Nothing Kakashi?” Tobi teased.  
“Do your worse.” Kakashi managed a shrug.  
Lips pressed against his neck, a gentle suction that Kakashi had to breathe deeply through not to roll over and display his submission. The power this Alpha had on him was unreal.  
Kakashi swallowed down a whimper as Tobi pulled off with a pop, peppering kisses over the side of his next, a scrape of teeth here, another love bite there. Kakashi’s hands were shaking, Kotabi half asleep, eyes covered by a discretely place hand and Tobi’s hanging robe.  
Kakashi let out a tiny growl, and Tobi leapt backwards. Black eye wide behind his mask. “Ka- Sh!t, Kakshi I’m so sor-  
“Sorry?” Kakashi whispered, “Save it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT UPDATE DUE BY 15/07/2018  
> or in american dates; 07/15/2018
> 
> In two days.
> 
> I'M SO SO SORRY ITS TAKING SO LONG.
> 
> writers block 


	10. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito has to take his little family home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY HOW LONG THIS TOOK
> 
> I've had major writers block after exams. MAJOR.
> 
> This is around 3oo words shorter than all the other chapters, but i found it so hard to write. Next one should be up soon, please tell me what you think. 
> 
> Updates will now be weekly (Prob Sundays) and if I don;t publish, feel free to remind me. :P

The hokage was – apart from the Anbu with him – the first and only to arrive at his office that morning. He allowed the Anbu to search the building first, in case of any awaiting enemies. Cat landed something next to him. Leaning down to his height,   
“Sir.” He started.  
Hiruzen nodded as the man spoke, sucking in a heavy breath before ascending the stares as quickly as his creaking back could allow. Before he could see, he heard the whimpers and quiet sobs of a child. “Naruto,” he called. Having already been told who the boy was, and scenting him on the way up. He spotted the child, curling tightly into the doorway to his office. “Naruto?” He approached and crouched in front of him, “What’s wrong?”  
Naruto slowly lifted his head from his knees, tears spilling from blue eyes. 

Hiruzen doubted the boy could even see him.   
“Ji-chan?” He whined, stumbling as he uncoiled himself form the office door, launching himself at the hokage. “They-they.” He started, bursting into shaking sobs and cries as Hiruzen, hefted the boy into a firm hug, rubbing his back and humming softly. He stood, still holding the distraught boy and opened his office door. “Naruto, it’s ok, its ok.” He said, settling behind his desk in the sunlight, “I need you to explain what has happened, ok?” Naruto swallowed his next sob and nodded, still hiding in the hokage’s neck. “Where’s Kakashi, Naruto?”

Hiruzen stroked the blond hair as Naruto burst into another sobbing fit, crying loudly into his vest until he finally quieted. “They left…” he whispered. “They were… gone.” He mumbled, voice cracking on almost every syllable. 

Hiruzen’s mind swam with possibilities, Had Kotabi been crying? Did Kakashi take him outside to let Naruto sleep? Had they been kidnapped for ransom? Hiruzen new that many villages targeted newly mother-shinobi because of the hit chakra took form giving birth – they were vulnerable and it offered the perfect chance to gain advantage or exact revenge.   
And Kakashi had a lot of enemies. Too many to count; as both Hatake Kakashi, Shinobi of the leaf and as Hound, Anbu elite. Both his aliases were strong targets for both villages and powerful political men. 

Even those within the village might target the Hatake family still – for what his father did.   
“Naruto,” Hiruzen whispered, pulling the child free from his hiding spot against the hokage’s chest. “We are going to send Rin and Gai to help them ok?”  
“Rin Nee-Chan and who?”  
“He baby-sits you Naruto.” The hokage chided gently, “He wears green; uh.” He thought for a second, “Walks on his hands, large eye brows.”  
“Bushy Brow Sensei?” Naruto said suddenly, “He taught me how to punch.”  
“yes.” The hokage said relieved. “So, Rin Nee-Chan and uh bushy brow sensei are going to find Kakashi for you, Ok?”  
Naruto nodded furiously. “Yeah.” He agreed, “Then they’wll be safe?”  
“Of course.” The hokage agreed, continuing to rub Naruto’s back as he signalled with his other hand for the hidden Anbu to carry out what he had said. 

Less than 10 minutes later, Cat returned to the room and bowed in front of the desk. “Sir,” Naruto jumped and peeked up at the shinobi beyond the desk. “Hatake’s flat is being searched at this moment, there are no signs of a fight, but we can scent an alpha.”  
The hokage frowned at that. A new though coming to mind. “Have Rin scent this, then send her to me right away.”

The hokage had fished out an old child’s tale from one of his draws. Reading it to distract Naruto from his guardians missing self. They were interrupted by a knock on the office door. His assistant poked his head in. “Sir, the team from Hatake’s apartment has returned.”  
“Alright.” He turned Naruto around to face the door, “Send them in.”  
The assistant held open the door as Rin walked in, followed by a s hocked looking Gia and a confused tracking Ninja; Kohaku.  
“It’s him, sir. We fear he’s taken Kakashi and Kotabi, but doubt he will do anything violent towards them.”  
It was after all unlikely for an alpha to attack his child and the child’s mother-parent.   
The tracker spoke next. “It makes little sense sir. The alpha smell starts in the nursery,” He began, “And goes out the window. After that, it just stops. Even the nin-hounds couldn’t follow it.” 

The hokage nodded, carefully in thought. Rin spoke again, “When I met the alpha, he disappeared into thin air, just walked into this… hole and disappeared. It seems to be a space-time jutsu of some form.” She shrugged, looking a lost as the hokage felt. “I don’t know what we can do now, we can’t track them.”  
“Are they ok?” Naruto whined suddenly.   
“We can’t find them yet.” The hokage sighed softly, letting Naruto hide into his neck yet again. “But we will, Ok Naruto?” the child nodded against his neck, his milky baby scent ruined by the sour taste of distress and fear. Tiny hands dug into his clothes and then into flesh as he held on for life.   
“Kay…”  
“Rin,” The hokage moved his gaze from the child to the medic. She nodded, waiting for him to continue. “Take Naruto, and stay at Kakashi’s, he needs someone right now.” The hokage ruffled the blond hair, giving the boy a reassuring smile which no one else in the room felt. 

Rin nodded as the hokage pushed away from the desk, lifting Naruto under the arms to lower him onto the floor. He toddled around the desk to where Rin crouched waiting. Rin lifted him up into his arms and unlike usual, Naruto didn’t race out the room or beg to walk on his own. Just buried himself into her and took deep breath of her warm protective scent. 

“Thank you, Rin.” Hiruzen murmured. “Contact me as soon as you know anything.”  
“Of course.” She nodded. “Kakashi will come back.” She bowed, tightening her grip on Naruto to avoid dropping him or letting him slip.

 

Obito blinked sleepily down as the White hair resting on his shoulder shifted to cuddle against his chest.   
‘Omega’. He alpha side happily supplied.   
The omega’s arm lay over him, holding a-their child safely, Obito’s own arm curled around, stopping the child from rolling off his chest. His other arm was half under Kakashi, and Half wrapped around him. 

Obito shifted, moving the arm from Kakashi and pulling his mask up. Allowing his sharingan to switch on and record this view for memory. The alpha grinned, or half grinned, one side of his face struggling to force many expressions. He ran his hand through Kakashi’s hair and to the back of his neck. Grunting when he felt no mark that should be his and should be there. Instead his gland was free, instead Obito rubbed his wrist against it. Covering his scent over Kakashi, practically drowning the omega in it.   
He’d have to shower several times to even damper the scent. 

He rubbed it into his hair to make it even harder to discourage and then down his back.   
Kakashi shifted again his arm, and yawned. Blinking slightly. 

Obito froze, staying very still and relaxing his arm away from scenting him as Kakashi started to twist, obviously waking. He snapped his mask back down and closed his eyes, calming his breathing to that of being asleep.

The omega flinched away from him, pulling Kotabi out of his embrace and taking the warmth of the alpha’s family with him. Obito had to swallow the whined that almost spilt from his throat. Kakashi shifted away, moving about on the bed for a minute, breath little quick and his scent slightly irritated – a tad sour. 

Obito almost cringed as his heard Kakashi scent himself. Probably smelling the scent Obito had done. That Obito had enjoyed. His only regret was that Kakashi woke before he could scent Kotabi.

And now that Kakashi was awake, Obito had little time left with his family, before he would have to return them. 

A shard kick to his shoulder, and the subtle click of shifting bone made the Akatsuki flinch and growl in pain. “Get up. I want to go home.” Kakashi demanded. “Now!” He added, When Tobi didn’t move. 

With a grunt and whine, the alpha slumped to a sitting position. Turning to face Kakashi with a half-closed eye. “Don’t… wanna.”   
Obito crawled closer, reaching for the baby. “Let me… please?” He practically whimpered. He was suddenly hit by the intense hatred of being separated from either his omega and his pup. He had to protect them. He half felt and half saw Kakashi lean away, but he didn’t stop. Plucking Kotabi easily from his mother’s arms, he heard a quiet growl from the omega but ignored it, instead watching as the child blurrily opened his eyes and cooed. 

“Good Morning Kotabi!” He greeted instead, leaning down to rub his nose against the child’s. The child giggled, making little clasping hands at his father, a gummy half smile appearing on his lips. Obito couldn’t bring himself to look away. 

Kotabi was simply beautiful. With his dark hair and eyes; his own features, but with a face shape that was simply not Uchiha, and a tiny mole beneath his lips. One he’d seen on Kakashi’s face, just once. 

It was the subtle things he got from Kakashi, things only Obito was privy to and knew. That felt special. He didn’t look up as he started to speak. Running his fingers through tuffs of dark hair and continuing what he never got to start that morning. “My parents never scented me.” He whispered. “Not when I was old enough to remember.” He ran his wrist over the back on his neck. Drenching a protective layer over him. He also ignored the slight shift in Kakashi’s scent; displeasure as well as his own protective scent appearing; commonly both alpha and omega parents would scent the child together to bond, obviously this couldn’t be the case now, no matter how much Obito wished for it. But Instincts were a hard thing to ignore and Kakashi’s obviously wanted him to join in.   
He didn’t.   
“I wasn’t good enough.” Obito continued. “Not for the village, the clan…” He could almost feel Kakashi’s surprise. “I’m strong now.” He supplied. “very.” He smirked up at the omega, for only a second. “But I was weak then.” He sighed, booping Kotabi on the nose to draw another giggle from the pup.  
“you have no family either.” He said. “other than Kotabi.”  
“And Naruto.” Kakashi grunted.  
“Naruto… oh.” He couldn’t help but feel protective over the little blond; he’d cared for the child for a few months after all. “Keep an eye on him,”   
Kakashi sniffed the air and growled. “You think he’s dangerous? Just because…”   
“No!” Obito looks up again, black eye wide with surprise. “He’s not the danger, He’s in danger.”  
Kakashi’s growled dies to nothing in seconds. “Why… do you care?”  
Obito doesn’t know if he’ll lose as eye for this, but he says it anyway. “Because if he’s your family…” He smiled – bittersweet behind his orange mask. “Then he must be mine too.”  
They stare with fixed eyes for a moment, both unsure of the other while Kotabi wriggles in Obito’s arms.   
Finally, Kakashi looks away, breaking the contact. “You’re not my alpha.” He mutters, lacking the conviction Obito had feared for months. “Take us home.”

Obito watches from his kamui dimension, as Kakashi steps out the portal with Kotabi safely in his arms. He can see Naruto on the sofa, can hear some else moving around in the house; he smells Rin. Naruto turns, Blue eyes brightening as he sees Kakashi. Almost falling from his chair in his rush to meet his guardian. Latching onto Kakashi’s leg, beaming and yelping half understood words in his excitement. And while Obito can watch all this, he can’t be a part of it. “Naruto!” Kakashi tucks Kotabi into one arm, and lifts Naruto with the other.  
“You’re back!” The boy yells, bouncing in the cradle of his arm and waking Kotabi again, who yips at the sight of his brother figure. “you’re back, you’re back! I thought you were dead, don’t leave me. Please! Don’t die either!” He adds   
Obito pushes down the guilt and dread those words cause, and swears that next time, he’ll take all three of them. Because despite what Kakashi claims. They are his family, because even if he is the ‘bad guy,’ he loves them.

Kakashi kisses, the top of Naruto’s head. “I won’t.”  
Obito can see her coming while Kakashi is distracted, He portal is half closed, nobody else knows he can see them. Rin looks mad, and Obito swears that if she upsets anyone member there he’ll claw out her throat.

“You better not.” She speaks and Kakashi jumps, she must’ve hidden her chakra to do that. He looks up at her. Hands on hips, leaning onto one leg more than the other. Foot tapping.   
“Sorry,” Kakashi muttered, trying to ignore how Rin sniffs the air, eyes widening. And Obito growls; he doesn’t have to say sorry.

“So, it was the alpha?” It’s not really a question, but he answers with a nod anyway.   
“This can’t continue,” Rin says quietly. “You came out of thin air, is there no way to stop him?”  
“I doubt it.” Kakashi sighed, “He won’t bother me.”  
Rin blinked in surprise, then frowned. “You made a deal.”

Obito shakes his head, and turns away. He can’t watch this anymore. He’s not a part of it, he can’t be. He’s under the thumb of leader-sama and those he controls; including Pain, whom no one could take head on. 

He steps back into his own cave, wanting to flop down onto his bed the second he’s standing in front of it on the cold stone floor. But he can’t.  
“leader sama,” He says. “What a surprise.”  
“You smell of Omega and pup, Obito-kun.” The voice sends a shiver through his spine. “You don’t need distractions like that.”

Obito turns, preparing to attack, but Leader-sama is gone and Obito is left to fear the meaning behind his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK <3 <3 <3


	11. Onyx Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is scared, Kakashi has nightmares, Kotabi is chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS DONE!!!!!!!
> 
> Ps, just want to say, I love everyone's comments! I didn't think I'd get so many (Although, i try to reply to as may as possible so quite a few are me :P )
> 
> I started crying after some really long ones. I'm so happyyy.
> 
> Hope this lives up to expectations. :D :D :D

Kakashi blinked and scented the air, his door creaked further open and Naruto’s smell filtered in. He almost groaned, listening to the tiny footfalls coming towards his bed. The mattress dipped, Naruto climbing up to sit as he continued to do so every morning. Despite Kakashi’s continued promises to never leave again, the boy felt an uncontrollable need to check on his guardian almost every morning.

 

Kakashi had woken with a start, the first 5 times he had tried this, but swiftly learnt to ignore it. It was something the boy needed right now, and hopefully would grow free of it. Three weeks later, Naruto continued his strange vigil and as always, Kakashi forced himself back to sleep in seconds. 

Naruto half curled up against Kakashi’s side, clutching at the sheets to ground himself. He felt dizzy with tiredness himself, but Kakashi might leave. What felt like moments later but judging by the bright light coming through the blinds, hours later Naruto jumped awake. “-to.” Kakashi repeated with a painful moan. “So-rry.” Naruto could smell Kakashi’s distress, is sour scent and twitches. “Sorry.” He mumbled. “O-to… Sen-sei… Ku-sh” He broke off into an inaudible mutter as Naruto listened with rapt attention.

Kakashi’s cent soured further, turning mouldy and old. Naruto whimpered, shaking his guardian’s shoulder gently, then more roughly when Kakashi muttered another “Sorry,” the skin between his eyes wrinkling in a frown and eyes squeezing shut.  
“Kaka,” Naruto asked quietly, nervously. “Kakashi? W-wake up!” He shook both shoulders with tiny hands. “Wake up, Wake up!”

Kakashi blinked open one grey eye. He unleashed his tight fists into relaxed hands. Unclenched his jaw and took a steadying breath. The remnants of his dream swamped in a thick dark fog. All he could remember was blood, thick and cloying and dark.  
“Naruto?” He slowly sat up, looking down on the small boy who had his arms wrapped around his own torso, eyes blinking back fat tears. 

“You… you were sad.” He whispered. “You don’t have to apologize to them.” He added.  
“Apologise?” Kakashi groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The remnants of his dream were covered in a thick fog. There had been blood, and fear. Probably from the war.  
“You were apologising to someone.” Naruto said. “Actually, lots of someone-zes.” Naruto continued, blind to the apprehension on the shinobi’s face. “Can we have ramen for breakfast?”  
Kakashi stared then snapped to reality. “No.”  
“Awwww,” Naruto whined. “Please?”  
“Still no, Naruto.” Kakashi hefted the boy off the bed and place him on the floor to stand up next to him. “we can have carrot sticks, a glass of milk, bacon and eggs.”  
“in ramen?” He practically begged.  
“no.” Kakashi shooed him out the room; it will be hot today, go change into some shorts and a t-shirt.”

Naruto puffed up his cheeks and stomped out of the room. Leaving Kakashi to run a quivering hand through his hair. Whatever he had dreamed about, had left him with shaky limbs and a head ache worse than a hung over. Not that he’d had a hangover since he’d found out about Kotabi. If sensei had still been alive, Kakashi never would have gotten away with how much he drank – underage as well. Kotabi did a better job of keeping him sober than any adult would have after Minato’s, Kushina’s, and Obito’s deaths.

He slid out of bed, the bones in his shoulder clicking into place, matching the creak he can hear starting from outside his room – “Naruto-  
Kakashi throws the duvet off him, half skidding through his open doorway. He sees Naruto, curious hands reaching upwards, the creak grows louder, he watches as the boxes slid apart and start to tumble-

He leaps forward, arms wrapping around Naruto, the boxes coming apart above them. He takes Naruto with him as he rolls. He boy inside his curled-up body, protected against his chest in a typical manoeuvre he’s used many times; even now in his unpractised state his body moves swiftly and easily, it serves him well.  
They roll to a stop as the boxes thunder against the ground, books -carefully wrapped in brown paper to protect innocent eyes, scrolls and old toys clattering to the ground and rolling away under tables and chairs. Kakashi lets the air flow from his body in a heavy sigh.  
He turns to the curious, and definitely not scare boy in his arms. “You could have been crushed!” Kakashi choked, he moves to cup Naruto’s plump cheeks, running his nose through gold hair and thoroughly scenting him.  
“s-sorry.” Naruto says, he doesn’t sound sorry at all. More confused than anything else. “Sorry.”

 

Naruto slides unsteadily from his lap. Shuffling his feet as he eyes the mess he’d made. “Sorry.”  
“It’s ok.” Kakashi murmured, turning back to look at the mess with a frown. “Just don’t do that again. Now” He turned back to the boy, “Go wake up Kotabi, I’ll tidy up.”  
Kakashi unleashed Naruto from his arms, allowing him to climb free and toddle off towards Kotabi’s room. Kakashi watches as he stands, worried that he will trip or knock something else over. He briskly straightens his back and gives himself an angry shake, he stared down the boxes – ‘boxes, they were only boxes. They couldn’t crush Naruto. They weren’t rocks. Not rocks.’  
He repeated the mantra as he began to pick up the scrolls, ‘not rocks, not rocks’. He forced the boulder form his mind. ‘Not rocks. Boxes.’ 

While Naruto was gently pulling Kotabi to consciousness - at least Kakashi assumed it was gentle considering the lack of crying - Kakashi placed the boxes upright, starting to pile the stuff back in, tucking his Icha Icha collection at the very bottom. He continued this, old letters, receipts and more all going into the boxes until-  
‘Bakashi!’

He couldn’t help the bitter smile that came to him, lifting the scroll without even reading it. Turning away from the scrawling and smudged ink on the front.  
“Kota-chan’s awake.” Naruto mumbled timidly from behind him, scuffing his toe into the wood.  
The shinobi turned around with a sigh, he could smell the confusion and guilt on Naruto’s scent and he hated it.  
“Naruto, I’m not mad at you. I was worried for you. Now let’s get you and Kota breakfast, ok?”  
“R-  
-No ramen.” Kakashi quickly interrupted, moving swiftly pass Naruto into his son’s room. The little squirt was giggling from his cot, grasping at his blanket and pulling it around.  
“Morning Kotabi.” He smiled behind his mask, lifting the tiny thing from his cot, rolling his eyes as Kotabi kicked his chubby legs through the air.

 

As they did every morning, they sat down for breakfast, Naruto talking loudly while Kotabi and Kakashi sat quietly and listened.  
Then they’d go to the park, let Naruto run out some energy and Kotabi pull flowers from the grass and Kakashi read questionable literature behind a paper bag. 

Kakashi was bored. He was a shinobi – 17 at… he paused. Going over the last few months. It was spring now… 9 months and then 6 and…. He was 18. Naruto was 4. He cringed, he’d missed Naruto’s birthday. Not like the little tike noticed, but…  
Kakashi goes to see Hokage, wants to ask for a few D ranks to up his savings. Not that he needs to more money. It was the boredom.

Around lunch he finally gives up on being calm. He's not, he's bored and has too much energy.  
So he goes looking for Rin. He knows she’s not working today, and she’s not at home, or the training grounds; where Naruto runs off and Kakashi has to catch him, juggling Kotabi as he goes. He starts to head to the administration office and the hokage tower. She might be after a mission.

 

He asks one of the chunin down stairs, spotting Fugaku Uchiha as he heads up to the hokage’s office. Someone had mentioned seeing her head upstairs. If she was in a meeting or with the hokage, he could wait outside for her with Naruto and Kotabi, who as always, were excited by all the people and places they were going. 

“Uchiha-san.” He nods respectable to the older shinobi, boosting Kotabi higher in his arms. The man turns to him, eyebrows edging towards his hair line when his onyx eyes fall on Kotabi’s own. 

“Hatake-san.” He replies stiffly but doesn’t meet his eyes again. They remain on Kotabi. Long enough that Kakashi grows wary, turning away to shield him. “How is Itachi?” Kakashi asks, the boy was only 8, but already known for his growing shinobi skills. “And the clan.”  
“Good,” The family head meets Kakashi’s eyes, gaze slanting towards the sharingan covered by his head band. His stare returns to the child. He completely ignores Naruto; which is unusual for most people in the hidden leaf.  
“your son?” He asks suddenly, nodding to the child bundled in the younger man’s arms. “name?”  
“Hatake Kotabi.” Kakashi replies, ignoring Kotabi’s questioning ‘blah’ at his name to narrow his visible eye at the Uchiha.  
“Interesting…” He pauses, eyes glancing to the ceiling, “Characteristics.” He finishes, before adding. “Nice to see you again Hatake.” he turns on his heel and heads outside, not looking back.

 

Kakashi looks at Kotabi, still smiling, and then back at the man, disappearing out the door. Its uncanny how many people in the fire nation have dark hair, but few have such dark eyes as well.  
He turns to head back up the stairs but sees Rin at the top of them. “Kakashi?”  
“Aunty Rin!” Naruto bolts up the stairs, half throwing himself at her, so she can pick him up. “Hello!”  
Rin laughs fondly, “What are you three doing here?” She turns to Kakashi, “Well? You’re not after a mission are you, there are so little right now. I’ve given up.”  
“No. We were looking for you.” Naruto answers.  
“Oh, Kakashi?” She turns to the omega, propping Naruto on her hip. “Want to spar?”  
Kakashi almost sighed in relief, Rin wouldn’t go easy on him, unlike his other Alpha friends (all of them) who would act like he was a weakling since he had given birth; he was out of practise, not crippled.

 

Tobi practically pranced into the meeting that morning. Plopping himself down in the seat next to his partner; Deidara. He fidgeted in his spot, gave a wave to Hidan who huffed and glared him down. Tobi took little notice, if any. He turned to Deidara, “Sempai! Sempai!” The other man sneered, he could see Hidan flop back into his seat, looking upwards as if asking his… god to kill Tobi. “Tobi wants to know what todays lessons about? Does sempai know?” Obito couldn’t help but wonder how nobody could hear the fakeness in his voice, the overall childishness a painfully obvious act.  
“hn.” 

Tobi rolled his eyes, but desperate to continue the act; “Ney ney, you don’t know?”  
“no, hn.” Verbal, isn’t he.  
The door opened again, and Pein walked in. “Ney ney!” Tobi turned in his seat kneeling to look backwards towards Pein. “Pein-sama, what are we doing?”  
“Meeting about the jinchuriki.” He replied. “We need them.” He looked down the table, noting the empty chairs and pinched his nose. “We’ll start without the others.” He said stiffly, “We have a mission.” He pulled a scroll from the symbols on his hand, placing it on the table to unroll it.  
“Well?” Hidan demanded as he pounded his fist into the table, causing it to rattle and Tobi to jump yelping; “Tobi’s scared!”  
“Quiet Hidan,” Pein growled. “We’re going after the jinchuriki, first the Kyubi. Our spies in Konoha bring news of the Jinchuriki’s guardian being a recent father; omega father.” Tobi stays silent, he grips his robes. Pushing down his alpha’s aggression to listen. “He has no obvious mate. He chakra is weakened by birth and he’ll have little ways to protect the jinchuriki.”

 

The Akatsuki let out grumbled agreement. Hidan cheered and stood, leaning forward over the table. “I’ll sacrifice the B*tch to Yashin-sama, he loves omega fathers.”  
Tobi stared across the table at the man, he could smell his scent growing aggressive. Feel Hidan’s and Deidara’s eyes on him. Hidan will be first he kills.  
Pein ignores all this and carries on. “If we get the Jinchuriki while they are young, they will be more… susceptible to our plans.” 

“Ooh ooh.” Tobi pipes up, carefully shielding his eye, which he’s sure is a full sharingan (or more) as he speaks. “Tobi wants to know when Pein-sama attacks?” He clapped his hands twice, bouncing in place as he continues; “Pllleaaaase tell Tobi?”

“it is none of your concern, Tobi.” He stated, staring down at the strange member of the Akatsuki. “Myself and Konan will take Konoha.”  
“Aw…” Tobi whined, barely noticing as his robe ripped beneath his fist, his teeth clenching. “So not fair.” He crossed his arms, trying to hide his trembling and frowned below his mask. 

“Tobi.” He looked up at Pein. “You and Deidara will take Shukaku, from the village in the sand.” Tobi looked down from the cold gaze staring him down. “Should you fail, you will suffer the consequences. You must obtain the boy.”  
“hn.” Deidara growled, nodding in agreement. Unlike Obito, he hated his old village, and would happily see them burn.

Tobi turned away to glare down at his lap. He was angry, he was so so angry. He had turned a blind eye to the killing and the battles, all the blood that flowed under the Akatsuki’s feet and tainted their robes. “Hidan and Kakuzu.” Pein was speaking, but Tobi could barely hear it pass the thumping in his ears.  
His mind ran to Kakashi and Kotabi and even Naruto. Just the three of them, safe – right now. But… 

He could picture them. Killed, unable to defend themselves. He could barely breath.  
He jerked, “Tobi, stop day dreaming!” Deidara yelled. Obito stood slowly and growled. Shoving pass a stunned Deidara to run out into the corridor. It was empty. He forced a kamui open, too much chakra, part of the wall was crushed in its grip as Tobi stomped through his strange grey world. 

 

He was fuelled by anger, his alpha side reared its ugly head and he roared, not just a growl but an all compassing roar. 

He chakra ruthlessly shot through veins. It was almost painful.  
He pushed his chakra down his arm. Taking the energy from his eye where it was starting to sting. channelling it to concentrate in his fist, and drew his arm back and up, leaning forward to put all his weight into the punch, funnelled all his energy into the ground, disintegrating the strange grey squares below him.  
‘Pein will capture them, take them to him. And he will torture them, to control Obito, to control the kamui. He can see blood, staining Kakashi’s white hair, the dulling of Naruto’s bright blue eyes and Kotabi; nothing less but a wet lump. His alpha panics with him. Hand in hand they spiral.  
His son, his son, his son. It sets him off in a way he didn’t know it could. 

“You don’t need distractions like that.” He turns to face the voice. But nobody’s there. Not even he can get in here. The voice is haunting him.  
And still, he sees blood, blood that smells of family. 

He ignores the spillage of blood from his knuckles and roars at the black space above him. He's scared, he's so so scared for them.

He screams and screams until his voice is cracking and raw. But he doesn’t cry. He hasn’t cried for years. And he won’t now. ‘Their ok.’ He tells himself desperately. ‘There safe now. Pein always tells us plans before he goes through with them. Their safe.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Criticism greatly needed ¬_¬"


	12. Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi doesn't like storms.  
> Neither does Kotabi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FOUR DAYS LATE!!!!!!  
> NO EXCUSE, SO SORRYYYYYYY :(

The rain continued to batter against the windows as Kakashi curled around Naruto and Kotabi on the coach. Naruto’s picture book poked his side and Kakashi twisted to move it away from him. Naruto stuck his tong out as he did before he turned back to the scuffed-up picture of several dogs. “Kakashi!” He piped up, kicking his legs as he tried to get his attention. “Look! Doggy!”   
“What sound does that doggy make Naruto?”  
“Woof!”   
Kakashi nodded and smiled, like he had for the last 10 animals, and would for the remaining 29. Kotabi was half asleep in his arms, strong legs kicking out every now and again. He was getting more and more squirmy as the rain got louder and in the far distance, a deep vibrating rumble. Kotabi blinked open dark eyes, slowly tearing up as the rumble grew louder.  
“Kakashi! Sheep!”  
“Shhh.” Kakashi hushed them both, Naruto from his loud animal exclamations and impressions, and Kotabi from crying. “Sorry Naruto, I think the thunder is scaring Kotabi.”  
Naruto moved from his spot, letting the book drop onto the floor so he could stare down at his brother. “There there.” He said, rather sternly. “It’s not scary.”  
Kotabi stared at him, and then tears continued to drip onto his cheeks. Kakashi brushed them away with a thumb.   
When the first clash of thunder roared overhead Kotabi flinched violently in his arms, letting out a soft whimper.   
“Shhh.” Kakashi whispered, bring the child up to his neck and letting out comforting smells. He had once been told to always calm a child as young as five if they were truly afraid. Phobias could develop from being left alone and unprotected in situations and Kakashi did not want Kotabi to grow up with the same fear his name sake suffered with. Kotabi slowly quietened, staring up at him with huge black eyes. Tears popping out either side. The second was louder and Kotabi exploded. Screaming in terror while Naruto scrambled to escape the loud shrieks. 

Kotabi continued to cry as Kakashi rocked him slowly, purring loudly and trying to drown out the storm above them. Slowly, but surely, Kotabi started to quiet. Returning to flinching at the storm’s sounds. Black eyes looking to him for comfort, still teary and wet along with pink cheeks. He looked familiar.

‘He’ had once stared at Kakashi with such a look. Hidden beneath the violent sky in a small shinobi tent with his teammates. Their first mission without Minato, it was only a D rank, but when the skies opened, and lightening streaked the sky with silver it had turned worse; especially for ‘him’. 

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Kotabi, pushing away the image of thicker spikier black hair burying into his neck, half climbing out of his own green sleeping bag in his shock and fear. Instead focussing on the differences; Kotabi’s hair stuck straight up, not in perfect but messy spikes like ‘his’ did, but slightly to one side; Like Kakashi’s. His little mole below one lip, his bigger eyes and smaller face. It was odd, that he and Kotabi should share their dark eyes and hair. So, did Fugaku and many other Uchiha. The dark eyes could be Kakashi’s. But he had glimpsed dark eyes behind the orange mask as well as the dark hair.   
He shoved it all away, before it could make his scent sour and upset Kotabi once more.  
Naruto’s bedroom door opened again, a blond head peeking out. “Has he stopped?”

“Yeah, He’s fine now.” 

Naruto scurried back to his side. Climbing up beside him and picking up his book as he did so. Naruto flinched this time as well when the thunder occurred, looking worryingly at Kotabi who started to whimper. Kakashi kissed his forehead and continued to rock him, whispering for him to calm down. Naruto relaxed after that, and eventually both grew sleepy, Naruto’s head bumped Kakashi’s arm three times as he literally nodded off until it stayed there, indicating he had fallen asleep, book still in his lap, pages clutched by his hands, head on Kakashi’s arm.   
Kakashi sighed, reaching his free arm around Naruto’s side to grab the blanket and wrap it around him. Pulling another from his side.  
Somehow, Naruto still looked cold. Using pillows to take his place, Kakashi stood carefully, before carrying Kotabi, who dribbled as he was moved and spat in shock when he heard the thunder again. “Blah~” Who seemingly questions, tugging on Kakashi’s sleeve.   
“Papa.” Kakashi corrected, before placing his child against his shoulder, holding his bottom with one hand so he could open his bedroom door and acquire his blankets.   
“ba!” Kotabi babbled, waving his arms against his back, he repeated this louder as he heard thunder again, a few seconds later whimpering. Kakashi stroked his back, shushing him and purring until he returned to mindless babble. “ba ba ba ba ba!” Kakashi muttered in return, for each Ba, he returned a pa, hoping Kotabi might eventually pick it up.   
He didn’t. 

Kakashi opened his bedroom door back into the main room. From behind the coach, he could see Naruto sitting up, rubbing his eyes and looking left and right. Growing more confused as worry staled his scent. “k-kakashi?” He whined. Slowly starting to clamber off the coach. “Kota-chan?”  
“We’re here!” Kakashi said quickly, as Naruto started to tear up, he didn’t need any more crying for today. Naruto half threw himself over the back of the coach. Blue eyes wet and wide, as he blubbered uncontrollable.  
“Ka-I…” He trailed off, wringing his hands into his orange shirt. “I thought you…”  
“Naruto…” Kakashi hurried over to him, dumping the blankets on the floor and simultaneously propping Kotabi higher on his shoulder, making room to bend and hug the little boy to his chest. Burying his hands into blond locks, he could feel how he shook but did not cry. 

“Kakashi Dumb!” Naruto yelled, smacking Kakashi in the chest. “Stupid stupid stupid!”  
“Mah~” Kakashi half whined in jest. “I’m not.”   
“Yes, you are, you left!” Naruto stuck his tong out and made a large, angry, and loud raspberry sound. Then with widening eyes he went to apologise. Tong sticking and calling people stupid was a no no. 

“I deserved that.” Kakashi countered. “I’m sorry.” He let go of the little boy, and grabbed the blankets from the floor, “Naruto, would you grab the tummy time mat for Kotabi for me, please?” he asked, watching with amusement as Naruto scrambled from the pile of blankets and reached under the coach for the bright orange mat – guess who picked it out?  
Naruto sat next to it. He liked Tummy time, mostly because he could tickle Kotabi and the baby would laugh and wriggle around. Much more fun than when he was crying or throwing food at supper time. Kakashi lay Kota down on the mat, facing Naruto so they could play. His baby immediately reaching out for Naruto’s foot; he didn’t see many feet but his own. 

“Kotabi!” Naruto giggled suddenly, as Kakashi started to arrange the coach how he wanted it. “Don’t, wait please!” Naruto let huge a loud belly laugh, rolling onto his back and away from grabbing pudgy hands. 

 

Kakashi smiled to himself as he bent over the coach, listening as Naruto talked and Kotabi made blah noises in return as if they could hold an actual conversation. It had been a long time since he’d taken a mission, and now he didn’t even miss them. He loved his children. And weaving the perfect place for them all to cuddle during the storm seemed like the perfect thing to do. Each blanket had a spot, and some would go on top. 

Kakashi removed the back cushions from the coach, making it even wider than it was. Then he started piling them up along with blankets to make space in the middle, a little round hovel to sleep in. He made a pile of blankets to easily pull over them once they were settled. Hands on hips he leaned back to check his work, turning around to peek on the two children.

Naruto was holding Kotabi’s hands, lifting them up and down, singing (badly and out of tune) ring-a-ring-a-roses. Kakashi didn’t see the point of this, but who was he to question the children, he often felt like a personal servant to them. 

He turned back to his spot. Poofing up one of the pillows and sighed. Perfect. With one last worrying look at the kids, he headed to the kitchen. Getting some warm milk and honey for Naruto and himself as well a warmed milk for Kotabi, slowly weening him off breast milk. He was carrying them through, all in baby bottles (he’d never admit to using one, but if he was going to have Kotabi on his lap then it was safer. 

Thunder clashed again and Kotabi suddenly burst into tears, smacking the mat and screaming, just as Kakashi entered the room. He dumped the three bottles on the coffee table and scooped him up. Cradled in his arms and shushing him again. He baby needed to cuddle and by taking Naruto by the hand, he could lead all him to curl up into the couch, Kotabi still sobbing, not loudly or painfully high pitched. But upsetting for Kakashi’s instincts and himself really.

Naruto shifting, looking down on the baby with a grumpy face. “Why?” He questioned. “Why does he have to cry?”   
“because he’s scared, and we have to remain calm, so he learns not to fear thunder.” Kakashi explained, shifting around until he could tuck Naruto under his arm and continue to rock Kotabi to sleep. He ended up half lying, with both child more on top of him than he would prefer; Kotabi on his chest and Naruto’s head on his shoulder.

“Kotabi. Kotabi.” He soothed, letting out warm and happy scents while Naruto looked on in worry. When dark eyes turned to him he hummed proudly, telling him it was ok and stroking his fluffy hair until the tears finally stopped. Kakashi closed his eyes, leaning his head back to take a deep breath and-

“Story!” Naruto yelled, jerking Kotabi from his sleep with a snorting sound. 

“Shhh…” Kakashi whispered, “Kota is sleepy.”

Naruto tugged on his hair before whispering; “Story~~ please?”

“ok. Which one do you want?”

 

“The one about the person who saved you!”

 

Obito was hiding in his Kamui, the second it started raining, and he could feel the storm coming in his bones, he’d hidden inside his grey world. But simply knowing the storm was out there, grey rolling clouds matching the grey cubes in his world.

The thing about the kamui and fear, is that the Kamui is his. It represents and reflects his mind state, it quivers when he’s unsure and feels feeble when he is too tired. When he’s scared, terrified. It reflects what he imagines.

Right now, he cube is like a mirror of storms he has imagined and seen. The black ness around him huge and daunting, like the black sky on a raining stormy night. Obito knew, that what he heard was not real. He could never hear what happened in the real world when he was completely immersed in the kamui. But that didn’t make the roaring of the storm and the blood thundering in his ears go away; not for him.

Even the pillow that he clung to, holding against his nose didn’t help. He’d kept it safe under his bed, but now, his own fear scent had driven Kakashi’s and Kotabi’s away. He needed them.

He couldn’t help but wonder how loud the storm was now, opening the kamui for a peek - maybe -maybe it had stopped? He flinched, slamming it shut on the crashing from his cave. Even underground it was so loud!

He wished he was back with his teammates, although humiliating, his younger self had seeked out solace in none other than Kakashi. And now, Obito wanted to throw himself at the other Shinobi again. Despite his 12-year-old self’s modification, Kakashi’s scent had really helped, and now it was smell different – his omega not a pup – but that only made him crave it more. 

Warm and powerful and just a hint of honey. And probably sometimes; wet dog. But all doggy people did sometimes… maybe.

Obito shook his head, the point was, he needed comfort. Like the night, where Kakashi had not laughed at him, only doing so the next day, when the cause of his fear had left. Obito could put up with comments and jokes for years, if it meant he could go to them now. 

To his family.

He let the pillow case drop through his fingers, their lasts scents had disappeared, and a yearning emptiness opened inside his chest. He opened the kamui; to a different place. Just a slice.   
Warmth seeped in, and a hint of honey and pup scent. 

It opened further, he couldn’t hold back. He stepped through, not caring that he was mask free. Where was it anyway? He could feel it; tied to the bent, hanging on his right hip.   
He was facing the back of the coach, he could see a knee, a spike of white hair.   
Blankets spilled around and off the coach. All three must be there. He jumped, he’d forgotten about the storm. 

He realised, without care, that Kakashi would not like to see him, and that he still had one month to wait before his time with Kotabi, but he wanted to hug them, they were his.

 

“You’re a month early.”


	13. Sleep Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi, Obito and Kotabi all hate storms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SOOO LATE  
> I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I had results day, an exam and full time work. Ugh. 
> 
> but finally here, and the next shouldn't be long - I was writing them together.

“You’re a month early,” Kakashi said. The scent of Alpha swashed over the three of them, and he knew who without having to turn around. Kotabi too, noticed and began to respond.  
“Uh…” His footsteps creaked on the floor, his scent soured by fear, “I’m sorry.” He muttered, he came closer, hurrying towards Kakashi. 

“Why-” Kakashi started, about to turn, instead getting a lung full of strong fear scent as the room lit up with lightning. Tobi had thrown himself around Kakashi’s shoulders.  
The omega tensed but did nothing of offence other than scrunch up his nose, a movement that was identically replicated by Kotabi as the baby opened his eyes just a moment later. “-You stink.” He finished.

Tobi was so drenched in fear, terror even, that Kakashi almost -almost- wanted to hug him. Kakashi was hoping Tobi would unwind himself soon, instead, a cold face tucked itself into the column of the omega’s neck. Nose pressing a little harder here, short puffs of breath there and divots in his skin rubbing over Kakashi’s as he shuffled, sniffing for a comforting scent; mostly, Kakashi let out irritation, with touch of confusion. 

The Omega started to pull forwards, pushing against the arms wrapped around his neck, but Tobi tightened them, rubbing his nose up and below his ear; “stay-” He whispered, “-Please?”

Kakashi met Kotabi’s eyes, he was awake and shifting, eyes wide as Tobi’s fear scent worried him, the big dark eyes shifted to his father. The omega pinched his nose, it had taken awhile to get Kotabi to relax. And now, Tobi’s scent would be conditioning Kotabi to fear thunder and lightning.

Kakashi started to relax, hoping his calm and rather bored scent would keep the two from getting any worse, and stop Naruto; still blissfully asleep, from waking. It seemed doubtful as Tobi started to speak, only to be interrupted by the storm and squeal. “Sorry!” Tobi whined, squeezing Kakashi until he tapped out; something he’d done in training, something common in most villages, and Tobi relaxed his grip. “Sorry,”

Kakashi nodded, Tobi should be sorry, Kotabi was now whimpering and even dead-to-the-world-unwakable Naruto started to squirm under his arm. The storm faded, a distant rumble and Tobi pulled away, hands still on his shoulders, but enough for Kakashi to breath. His fear scent was replaced with a sweet scent, or at least joined by it. Kotabi was staring intensely pass Kakashi’s right shoulder. 

He supposed Kotabi had never seen his father’s face.

Tobi had no mask on! Kakashi stayed relaxed, despite the curiosity under his skin. Judging by the feel of his face, part of it was burned or damaged in some way. Enough for Kakashi to have felt dips in his skin, live dried rivers through the landscape.  
His breath had been warm, and he’d seemed less… inhuman because of it.

Tobi shot back into the safety of Kakashi’s neck as the room lit up with white bright light, paired with a powerful rumble. His scent shifted and Kotabi teared up within seconds. Kicking out little legs as he let out a long high-pitched whine which quickly turned into a sob as he began to cry. One leg, astray, kicked Naruto in the face. Jerking the child form his sleep, a sleep Kakashi wondered how it had been retained in such circumstances. 

“Ow.” He sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Wazzhappning?” He mumbled, turning around to facing the occupied side of the coach. “Who is dat?” Naruto pointed at Kakashi’s neck, Tobi didn’t move for a moment, then shifted to looked up at the boy.

“Hello Naruto.” Out of the corner on Kakashi’s eye he could see Tobi wave. Naruto’s reaction was… odd. His nose twitched, blue eyes widening, mouth dropping open, but he was blinking in confusion. So was Kakashi at this point.

Naruto practically flung himself up and over Kakashi’s shoulders, pushing Tobi’s arms off them so he could crawl into the Alpha’s embrace.  
As Naruto’s confusion and happiness burst across his scent, Kotabi stopped kicking, his cries dropped to shaky sobs.

Kakashi turned, hoping slightly guiltily, to get a peek of Tobi’s face, only to find that he was facing away from him now. Naruto cuddled against his chest. All his could see was the back of his head and neck, which was… oddly sewn; Paler skin on one side, and slighter tanner than expected on the other, held together with grey stitching.

Naruto was nuzzling into the alpha’s neck, blue eyes sparkling and his body shaking with purrs. It was the bazaar-ist Kakashi had ever seen Naruto act. Naruto was also terrified around strangers.  
He always thought they would attack him and- well he had a point. Most of the villagers hated the boy.

Kakashi tried to push away the thought that he had seen them together like this before. He, of course, hadn’t. It was his omega, trying to get him to accept Alpha as mate.  
A tug on his shirt brought his attention to Kotabi, who said something in baby babble; “Manana Wah?”  
Ma was the beginnings of Mama – Kakashi hoped, while Nana was Naruto. Wah was almost every other word. In conclusion, Kakashi had no idea what he’d asked for so in true diplomacy he said;  
“yes.”  
Kotabi smiled, displaying pink gums and reached out his chubby hands. Lifting him under the arms, Kakashi sat him up, letting him look over the back of the sofa at the other two. He barely cared when thunder clapped above the apartment, too curious about other things right now. Tobi, on the other hand, flinched violently, almost dropping Naruto. 

“Are you scared like Kota-chan?” Naruto asked, leaning back. “Kakashi hugs Kota when he’s scared. Do you need a hug?” Naruto leaned back further, wrapping his arms around himself to demonstrate. “like dis!”

“thanks…” Tobi whispered, the scent of distress rising with the storm’s rumbling, but falling again with Naruto offering. The boy grinned and wrapped his arms around Tobi’s neck, leaning his chin on the alpha’s shoulder. 

Kakashi watched for a moment, still holding Kotabi who was talking or babbling to anyone who would listen. The scene was… strange. It reminded Kakashi of old friends, but Naruto had never met Tobi, couldn’t have. 

“Kakashi,” he turned to the alpha, waiting for him to continue, “Let me stay.” Tobi murmured, unable to see his face, Kakashi could only hear the plea in his breaking voice; it spoke volumes. “Please.” 

Naruto pulled away from the alpha. “He can!” He yelped, “Can’t he Kaka? Plee-aase-e”  
Naruto’s wide blue eyes were tearing up. He’d learnt how to pull on all and any of Kakashi’s heart strings, he felt one tug. “…Fine.”

He stood, lifting Kotabi with him, who was already in his little blue onesie. “Naruto, you need to change into your pyjamas.”

Naruto scowled at him from over his shoulders and started to whine and Tobi put him down. Continuing to moan throughout Naruto changing, Kakashi placed Kotabi on his tummy time mat to help Naruto change.

Kakashi never looked at Tobi, who faced away from him anyway, he felt to spy on the man’s face was an invasion of privacy he shared with Kakashi.  
The Alpha never allowed him to glimpse anything but his stitched neck and black spiky hair, anyway.

Heading back into the main room, Kakashi picked up a few snacks, hoping to distract Kotabi and Naruto from his tense feelings about the alpha, and maybe even distract the alpha from the storm.

He groaned as he heard thunder clap and Tobi’s answering yelp, fear-soured scent sweeping into the room. He really hoped the snacks would help.  
“Are we having a sleep over?” Naruto asked, blue eyes wide and hopeful. “Really?”  
“Yes Naruto.”  
“With Nee-chan too?”  
“Nii-?” Kakashi pinched his nose, “Yes, Naruto. With n-nee-chan too.” 

Naruto cheered and clasped onto Tobi’s hand. “Are we staying on the sofa?”  
Kakashi surveyed it, it made more sense. He could take the back pillows off, so it was wider; even wider than his bed. He could put those on the floor with his spare futon. Naruto and he could share the couch, Tobi on the futon and Kotabi in his cot, or even his soft cot; a small low thing, made from fine net fabric which Kakashi used to have on his bed when Kotabi was first born.

Tobi would probably like that, if Kotabi went on the futon with him.  
With that in mind, Kakashi went through with his plan, letting Naruto and Tobi play with Kotabi on the floor, despite that fact that Tobi was making Kotabi more afraid of the thunder. And every time it rumbled, Tobi was whimper and step away from the children. Taking his fear scent with him.

Kakashi stepped back and surveyed his work. Not bad. He turned to the three on the floor. “Come on then.” He leaned down to nick Kotabi from them, the little baby letting out a series of ‘Ma’s out him, until Kakashi settled on the couch. Leaning Kotabi against his chest.  
Naruto threw himself next to him, snuggling up to his side. “Nii-Chan!” He hollered, “Come on.” Kakashi turned to face Tobi as he shuffled into the room, the man was fixing his mask to his face in an awkward rush and Kakashi had to push down the rush of disappointment.  
Tobi stood awkwardly, “its late.” He muttered, “Where should I-ee!” He leapt away from the closest window, white light flashing across his orange mask.

“It’s Naruto bedtime.” Kakashi said, turning to the little boy. “He can share with me.” He pointed to the futon on the ground by the couch. “Your there,” He then turned to Kotabi’s soft cot. “Kota here. Unless, of course,” He added, “Your freaking out makes him cry.”  
“I wouldn’t-“ Tobi choked out, sounding outraged at the very thought even as he lowered himself onto the futon.  
“on porpoise.” Kakashi finished for him, and pinched his nose, he would make sure Kotabi wouldn’t be as frightened of thunder by the time he was the age Obito had been during that mission, especially by the time he was Tobi’s age. In fact,…

How old- “How old are you?” Kakashi asked, scowling as Tobi slithered up next to him, “oy!” Kakashi squawked, as Tobi shuffled into his side. Tobi shoved his face into Kakashi’s neck, despite Kakashi shifting away, and Naruto yelping between them;  
“Squishy!”  
“I’m….” He mumbled into Kakashi’s skin, where he could feel the heat and warmth paired with his scent, he lifted his orange mask, just enough to press his nose directly to the source of smell, the thunder clapped, and he yelped, digging in further. So much so that Kakashi could feel wrinkles of ripple skin, rough and… How old was he? The thought was rather disgusting. “19,” Tobi breathed. “Just 19, despite my face.”

The omega released a heavy sigh, leaning back into the coach where Tobi followed. Almost trying to climb into Kakashi’s lap despite the irate boy next to him, who now attempted to climb onto both their laps. “Why did you come here?”  
“I think that’s obvious.” He chuckled darkly into the column of Kakashi’s neck. “Your scent comforts me.”  
“I seem to attract people who fear thunder.”  
“Kotabi’s 11 months old now.” Tobi responded. “I’ve missed so much. Naruto’s 4… Let me stay, tonight. With the three of you. Please, I… I need to protect you.”  
“I can protect…”  
“No, you can’t!” He spat, coiling his arms around the omega, “You can’t, not against them!”  
“Who is them?” Kakashi tried to pry the alpha off, and added, “My chakra’s fine.”  
“After an omega has had their first child it can take over a year to heal, fill out and balance!” Tobi lectured, sound angry despite being pressed against his skin. “After that, Chakra heals more quickly.  
"I need to protect you and them. Please, at least tonight.”

Kakashi dropped his head against the back of the coach. Peering down at Tobi, who continue to rub his nose into his neck. “you-” He took a breath “-want to pile, don’t you?”  
Kakashi had only ever bonded like that with his father, only a few times, when he felt stable enough to. And once or twice with Minato and Kushina.  
More with Kotabi and Naruto.

It was something families did, with young children, to strengthen their bond and help nurture secure attachments. It also allowed both Alpha and Omega to scent mark a child together. It rarely continued past a child of 7.  
Tobi nodded against him. “please.”

Kakashi didn’t reply as Kotabi yawned in his arms. He sighed, and rolled his eyes; “Scent away…” He begrudgery agreed. “I won’t look.” Kakashi leaned back, hearing and feeling Tobi removed his mask and press his face into his scent, rubbing his cheeks and hand through his hair and over his skin while Kakashi let his eyes drop. Tobi Turned to Naruto who giggle as he was marked, then to Kotabi who slept peacefully. 

Tobi didn’t jump as the thunder rumbled in the distance; quieter now and less terrifying.  
He fed off Kakashi’s clam scent and then spread it to his children.  
Kotabi wriggled in his arms; “mamanamanama…” he grumbled. Pulling with tiny fists at Kakashi’s shirt.  
“he says mama?” Tobi asked.  
“Never of its own.” Kakashi replied. Stroking one rosy chubby cheek. “but yes. Sometimes Nana, which I think is the beginning of Naruto.”

Tobi leaned over Kakashi, pressing a soft kiss to Kotabi’s forehead, and then stroking a hand through Naruto’s mess of blond hair.

“I really have missed so much.” Tobi whispered into Kakashi’s hair as the omega started to drift off. “Even you and Rin. You were so powerful, still are, I was in awe of you. I used to start fights with you, hope to gain your attentions but all you saw was an annoying brat despite being younger than me.  
"Sensei used to try and help me, tell me what you liked but I was always too shy to give you the presents and courting gifts I bought. I thought you were an alpha, but I still liked you. Enough to even imprint. How perthitic is that?” Tobi chuckled to himself, scratching the omega’s head. “I love you…” He breathed, “I think I always have.”

Kakashi awoke cold. Arms wrapped around Naruto who was also wrapped like a sushi roll in his froggy blanket. Sunlight fell on his golden hair, lighting it too bright for Kakashi’s sleep blurred eyes. The sign of a well needed rest; something that had been unachievable in months, even years.

He rolled onto his front and sat up and turned his eyes to something less eye-painful. Kotabi for example. Pink cheeks and cosy looking in his soft cot on the futon on the floor, Tobi must have put him there. Tobi, who was gone. Gone along with Kakashi’s duvet, He definitely had last night, placed over him during Tobi’s ramblings, lost to sleep now.

Kakashi clenched his teeth. Now he would have to buy another duvet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who asked whether Kotabi was and Omega or Alpha... I know. It will be revealed soon, you can try and guess if you want!
> 
> \-------------  
> If anyone wanted to know. This is a basic time line. Hopefully it's correct. Like Birthdays and such. For a while I got mixed up. 
> 
> MISSION FAIL (KAKASHI 17) (TOBI 18)
> 
> \- 9 months
> 
> Kotabi born (Kotabi 0) (Naruto 3) MARCH
> 
> \- 6 months
> 
> Kotabi - 6 months old 
> 
> Kakashi 18 (Sep)
> 
> Naruto 4 (October)
> 
> \- 5 months (FEB, JAN…Oct,SEP
> 
> Tobi 19 (FEB)
> 
> So current ages are;
> 
> Tobi - 19  
> Kakashi - 18  
> Naruto - 4  
> Kotabi - 11 months


	14. Simple day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quiet day with lots of clues

Naruto jerked forwards, Kakashi’s rucksack slipping onto one shoulder as Naruto pulled away from his hand, racing to the Uchiha district gates where Sasuke and his older brother; Itachi, were waiting. 

He wove between the legs of two civilians, who opened their mouths… Kakashi shouldered pass them with a glare. He wouldn’t have anyone ruin today for Naruto, who was currently bouncing onto his friend for an energetic hug, his rucksack hit it back with every move.

“Sasuke!” he cheered, wrapping his arms around the stoic boy. Sasuke didn’t reply, only offered a pat on the back and Naruto started to let go and a polite nod in greeting. 

Kakashi paused behind the blond, raising his hand – “yo.”- before crouching down next to the boys.  
“Yah!” Kotabi interrupted –  
“how are you both?”

Itachi bowed slowly, “we are very good, Hatake-san.”

Kakashi shifted, Itachi was always so polite, it verged on creepy, “Your parents?” He prompted, as he let Kotabi down, his wriggling would soon lead to protests. Holding him around the tummy, so he could stand in his little green boots.

“Mother and Father are in good health,” Itachi replied. “the Uchiha clan is well.” The boy’s eyes slid from his own, a slip in Uchiha manners, and fell on Kotabi who had started to rock from foot to foot, and then grinned up at them both when he noticed the attention. “he looks like baby Sasuke did.” Itachi mumbled, reaching out a small hand for Kotabi to grab in his even smaller, chubbier hands. 

Kakashi looked between them, then over at Sasuke. Of course, he’d always known that Kotabi had the dark eyes and dark hair associated with the Uchiha clan, but in the land of fire, there were several clans and common peoples who had these traits. The Nara often had black hair and very dark eyes, Gai did as well… along with Shizune, Asuma and that was only those close to him in Konoha. Tobi was Akatsuki, he could come from any hidden or not hidden village from, any country. 

Then again, next to the young Uchiha brothers, the likeness was uncanny. “Itachi… are you afraid of thunder?” Kakashi asked quietly, “Loud noises? What about Sasuke?”  
Then again, there was a chance that even if Tobi was related to the Uchiha, there could be missing-nin dating many years back, even to the time of the first hokage. -Rin’s coming- he could sense her Chakra.

“No,” Itachi shook his head., looking over Kakashi’s shoulder “Of course not.” He added, before greeting their new guest. “Hello Rin-san”

Kakashi waved to his old teammate over his shoulder, then turned to Sasuke who had pulled his trouser leg, fixing Kotabi with an intense stare and pulled a face. “Does it talk?” He asked, face ominously close to Kotabi. Most people who got that close ended up with Kotabi either sticking out his tongue and blowing raspberries or being poked in the eye by curious hands.

“Does He talk.” Itachi corrected in a dull voice before continuing his conversation with Rin, as if he was constant Sasuke grammar check duty, and he was used to listening out for mistakes.

“He says a little.” Kakashi whispered, then pointed to Naruto, making sure Kotabi could see. “Kotabi, Who’s that?”

The baby followed his arm, spotting the blond at the end of it, waiting aguishly. “NaNa! Naru…” Kotabi babbled, stomping his feet. “Narto Nar Nanato!”  
Naruto pouted, “He still can’t say my whole name.” He leaned over the baby. “Na-Ru-To”  
“Na!”  
“Ru-To!” Naruto added for him, only to get another series of ‘Na’s back. He sighed dramatically down at the toddler. “So not fair!”  
Kakashi rolled his eyes and stood, scooping Kotabi up with him before turning to his blond charge. “Naruto,” He paused until Naruto fixed his blue eyes on him and Kakashi could continue. “Be good and enjoy your sleepover.”

Ever since that thunder storm, 6-month play dates had been replaced by 3-month sleepovers, two of which had occurred so far, until Naruto had asked whether he could have a sleepover with Sasuke. Begging until Kakashi sent Mikoto a letter, asking what she thought.

It had been quickly arranged and Naruto was ecstatic. Kakashi just hoped he wouldn’t become upset later in the evening with Kakashi there. 

The boy turned to race into the district before Kakashi stopped him, “say goodbye Naruto.”   
Naruto hugged his leg, and Kakashi had to pull him into a proper hug, Kotabi included. “Bye bye! I’ll see you tomorrow!”  
“goodbye Naruto.”  
“bah bah!” Kotabi yelled out of Kakashi’s arms, waving his own. “Bah, Bah, Naro!”

Kakashi watched as Sasuke and Itachi lead Naruto into the depths of the Uchiha compound, their chatter rising over the air, until they were out of sight and Kakashi turned to Rin,

“Are you here to join me for a training session?”  
“If you don’t mind?” Rin smiled, “I’ve missed sparring with you,” She added as they headed towards training ground 7, Rucksacks on backs, and Kotabi in Kakashi’s arms, who was repeating “Wak, wak…” Over and over, only when Kakashi gave her confused stare an amused smiled and explained it meant walk, did she understand. 

He needed to get back in shape. With actual training, not sit ups with Kotabi giggling on his stomach, or “sparing” with Naruto on the couch.   
The bath time fights didn’t count, not did forcing either of them into clean clothes or trying to get more food in Kotabi’s mouth than in his hair. 

Kakashi knew Rin had been watching him rather closely recently, with good reason too. She had seen him not a day after Tobi had run off with his duvet. Despite the scent nullers, various soaps and showers he’d used on both him and the kids, they still stank of protective alpha.

Which was really irritating in Kakashi’s book. It felt owning, especially as normally, an omega would scent back. Its wasn’t a one-way ownership! It was a shared experience to show you were in a relationship, like a wedding ring -  
Not that he and Tobi were in a relationship – obviously, Rin had the wrong idea. He’d avoided her for the last 6 months since then, especially immediately after the now 3-month, not 6-month visits, Tobi came to see Kotabi. 

The training field was empty, the three posts stood along with the grass brushing them in the light wind. It was slowly getting sunnier, and Kakashi decided he would hide Kotabi in the shadow of a post, to stop his child turning into a lobster.

“Do you want to spare first?” Rin offered. “Or get back into it?”  
“I’d like to spare, yes-“ Kakashi sighed, - “but it’s probably better to just solo practise for now. There also Kotabi, I need to be able to keep an eye on him, I can’t if we spare.”  
“Fair enough. Scared his father will nick him?” Rin asked, then immediately regretted it “Sorry- but-” Kakashi fixed her with a steely gaze. She carried on. “I’ve smelt him on you, I know you have play dates, so he can see Kotabi, buts he’s Akatsuki, Kakashi.”

“I know that.” Kakashi said. “I’m careful.” But looking back on their multiple playdates, Tobi had never once seemed dangerous, or even remotely bad. Even when Kakashi had tried to ask where his duvet was and why, he been met with red ears and rather adorable stammering. Not that Kakashi was about to tell Rin this. 

Rin sighed and pinched her nose. “I…” She swung her pack off her shoulders. “Here,” She said, as she pulled out a rolled parchment, “The Hokage wanted me to give this to you, we’ve had a few now. We assume they are form him.” She handed it over, making sure not to hit Kotabi, who was balanced in Kakashi’s spare arm. 

“Another thing, Kakashi.” She started again, sitting down against a stumped, waiting until Kakashi too had settled near her, Lying Kotabi on his tummy in the grass where he began to pull at the green stalks and giggle. He turned to Rin as she continued. “I’ve done some research, she began, fiddling with her hair as she continued, struggling to meet his eyes. “There should’ve been no way that you, on suppressants, could trigger an alpha’s rut. Nor should the alpha have triggered your heat.” She said. “It would only happen if one of you had imprinted on the other.”

“I never got close enough.” Kakashi growled, “I don’t want to talk about it, Rin.”

“I meant before the mission!” Rin argued. “Years even, only after prolonged separation would suppressants be rendered useless.”

Kakashi glared at her. “Are you trying to tell me I or Tobi imprinted on the other? How would he have met? Are you saying he’s Konoha shinobi, who deserted? Nobody’s gone missing in 40 years from the village hidden in the leaf, Rin! Not one.”

“but people have died! Kakashi! What if there was mistake, what if someone in the field lived?”

Kakashi turned away from her, gritting his teeth. “Then to find his real name, I’d need to search through the thousands.” He sighed. “They’re all dead, Rin.” 

Kakashi refused to meet her eye, instead picking up his pack of weapons and dumping out all of Kotabi’s things, zipping it up and then shouldered it. “look after him, I’ll be back in an hour.” Then stormed off, heading into the woods and shoving his way through branches. He knew that Rin would care for Kotabi, despite being angry with her, and scared of what she was implying, he would always trust her even with his son’s life.   
He concentrated the chakra into his feet and walked steadily up a tree, a little shaky at points, but that was practise, his chakra was solid inside of him, back in health and it gave him the first feeling of independence and safety he’d felt in months.

He started with basic manoeuvres, leaping from tree to tree, walking over water and using Chakra paper to see if his affinities were steady enough to use. Mud wall came back, along with many Ninjutsu he’d learned from the Sharingan implant.

It felt good to destroy some boulders. Pakkun joined him for a while, it was nice to have company. He spent the day doing what he normally would if Kotabi had never been born. He was a teenager again. He’d lost the majority of his 17th year, but right now he wasn’t mama; just 18-year-old Kakashi, jounin, ANBU, prodigy. 

And damn, it felt good;  
Good to be covered in sweat, muscles aching form hard work and chakra low from use.   
He sat with a thump by his pack in the long grass, leaning back against the bark of a tree. The scroll stuck out of it and he pulled at it, dragging a few spare kunai with it. He unrolled it. Scratchy writing was sprawled in wonky lines, smudged in places. 

It was information. Information of the Akatsuki, their abilities, which missing nin were involved, how they were after the jinchuriki, but Tobi didn’t know why, then almost spookily;  
‘take care of Kakashi, Kotabi and Naruto. Should any harm befall them, I’ll return it onto the village tenfold.  
Regards; the unwilling puppet,’

Kakashi sat back, letting it fall into his lap. As if Tobi could not become more confusing.

He rolled onto the balls of his feet, intent on continuing his training, and he would do so until his legs trembled and his sharingan blurred. He could hide the scroll later, with his other important scrolls; under his bed, below the prized-up floorboard.

Rin watched with a frown as Kakashi stormed off, Kotabi stood next to her, rocking back and forth with a thumb in his mouth. “Rin?” He asked, carefully turning to face her, eyes on his feet so he didn’t trip. Then he pointed after Kakashi. “Mama?” He turned back a bit too quickly, falling to his hands and knees with a squeak. He started to crawl. “Mama!” His voice cracked a little, but his eyes were only wide and curious.   
Rin scooped him up gently, “mama will be back soon, Kotabi,” She soothed, “ok? Mama is coming back soon.”

He twisted in her arms, gripping her t-shirt and she held him up like a seat. “kay.” He nodded.

He understood more than he could speak, Rin realised, and continued to talk to him. Watching as he crossed his eyes in concentration or outright ignored her. It was cute. 

She wondered if she had said too much. She had seen how Kakashi looked between Sasuke, Itachi and Kotabi. They looked similar enough, but once Kotabi continued to grow, his resemblance to Obito might grow with him. His apparent deadness might become less apparent to Kakashi. 

There was the Sharingan too. Kakashi obviously held the right chakra to carry the Sharingan, and Obito had developed it further after his not-so-dead death into something Rib had learnt from Mikoto; The Mangekyou Sharingan, a very rare and powerful thing.

He hokage had warned her that there was a very high chance Kotabi would have this ability, at least the sharingan. Then there would be no question which clan his father derived from and then the Uchiha could claim the child, and Kakashi would be a step closer to finding out who Tobi was. Which might not be a bad thing. Except he was Akatsuki. Rin knew Kakashi had once looked down on Obito, but now hailed him as a hero, respected his dead teammate as much as their sensei. His ‘death’ has cause Kakashi to revaluate his beliefs and now upheld Obito’s as if they were his own. 

How would he feel if he thought or learned that Obito had turned his back on those very beliefs? 

But then there were the letters he sent, giving them Akatsuki names, abilities, weaknesses – unless of course they were fake. 

Kotabi was rocking back and forth silently in her arms. “Mama sad?”

Rin tightened his grip on the baby, “I said something silly, I was not very nice.” 

When the baby didn’t answer, Rin looked down to find him glaring at her bracelet. Well, he was only a baby, even if he was the prodigy’s son, he was still just 1 and a half. He then looked up at Rin. “Dada sad? He go.”

Rin stared down at him in shock. “ugh, yes.”

“Rin bad.” He mumbled, refusing to look at her. She pinched her nose and sighed, she had a special ability to annoy the Hatakes it seemed.

Itachi lead the way into the kitchen where his mother was waiting. She always loved meeting their friends, she even liked Naruto. Itachi knew not many people did. Although, he didn’t know why.

“Hellow!” Naruto yelled, raising one hand straight up, as if he were in the academy.

“Hello Naruto, how are you? How is little Kotabi?”

“I’m good.” Naruto exclaimed. “Kotabi is small.” Mikoto laughed gently in response, ruffling blond spiky hair.

“Mother, have you seen Hatake’s baby?” Itachi asked. “He looks like Sasuke did.”  
Sasuke pouted, he didn’t like being told he looked like a baby. 

“I haven’t, does he really?” She asked.   
“He has black hair and black eyes!” Sasuke said. “That’s it!” He turned and grabbed Naruto’s arm, “Let’s go play!”

Mikoto watched her youngest drag his friend into the garden, then turned to Itachi. “Can you tell me about it later Itachi? I’m having tea with your father soon.”  
“Yes mother.” Itachi trailed after the other two boys, but his mother noticed how the thoughtful look did not leave his face. 

She stood and walked into the depths of the house and knocked on her husband’s study. “Fugaku, dear?” He hummed, and she entered, he sat on the floor cushion, kneeling over his low desk. Scrolls and papers spewed across it. “I was just talking to Itachi, have you seen Hatake’s child? Kotabi?”

“yes.” Fugaku replied, placing his quill down and sitting straight, in the same movement, gesturing to the cushion opposite him where she settled. “A few months ago. Has Itachi too recognised his Uchiha looks.”

“Not in such words, but yes.” Mikoto sighed, “If one of our clansmen…” She trailed off as her husband raised his hands.

“Should one of the Uchiha sired a son and then not taken responsibility then the Uchiha clan will support the child and its current carer.”

“Fugaku… Current carer?” She asked, voice suddenly steely. 

“If the child develops the Sharingan, which must be kept within the clan, then the baby must be adopted into the Uchiha. Kakashi as well if he causes too much grief. He does hold a Sharingan, even if it is not his own.”

“And what of Naruto? What of Kakashi’s choice?”

“Choice hardly matters in the upholding of tradition. The Kyubi can be adopted as well.”

“Obviously not by you, then.” Mikoto stood, towering over him, indifferent and unimpressed. “If you think I will let you speak of a child like that, you are sorely mistaken Fugaku. I am a meek woman, perfect wife. But as a wife and mother, and one thing I always pride myself in, is and will be my ability to protect and care for children. I doubt the Hokage would let you do such a thing anyway.”

She turned, not letting her husband finish. She knew he was traditionalist, but sometimes he was too strict in his beliefs. The world was changing, and the Uchiha would have to change with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated!!  
> Also, someone actually guessed about Kotabi's second gender? hehe


	15. Where is Zetsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi Cleans, Kotabi can't count and Tobi's grumpy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO THINGS:
> 
> A. Thank you so much for all the amazing comments, I always forget to say this!!
> 
> B. this hasn't been edited as much as usual, that's why its shorter.   
> I've become really nervous about university accommodation as I've managed to choose the loudest, party place and I hate those kind of events. I sleep early and wake early. If people are having prees, what do I do??? Ahhh So yeah. So nervous I can barely write. 
> 
> Thanks for the patience and I hope for enjoy this.

With Naruto at the Uchihas for the night, Kakashi had expected that with less “help” finishing the month old chores would be easier. It wasn’t.

Kotabi without Naruto’s distraction, was undeniably worse. With his new ability to walk, he’d taken to imitating and following Kakashi; with a continuous stream of “mama,” which was Naruto’s fault, after he misunderstood the Alpha, Omega, Male, female choices and that Kakashi wanted to use a male pronoun; not female, despite that he was a mother.

He supposed t was quite hard to get his head around, Kakashi couldn’t think of any male omega mothers that Naruto could’ve or would’ve met.

Kotabi also used “dada” now, for Tobi… that is. Another thing that Naruto taught him, when he’d asked Kakashi who he was. A mistake on his part.

With Kotabi’s limited vocabulary, he used pointing. Including anything that resembled his missing father. Anything. 

Including Uchiha Fugaku. He had not been amused, when Kotabi had bumped it his legs in near the hokage tower. Kakashi only a metre behind. “Dada!”  
He stared from his son to the Uchiha Patriarch and felt the blood drain from his body, as Fugaku turned his cold gaze to the baby pulling on his trouser leg. “da-a” Kotabi scented the air and took a step back to stare up at the man. “Not dada.” He decided as a moment and turned back into his mother’s frozen fingers. “Where dada?” He asked, to which Kakashi picked him up and high tailed it out of there.

It went further. He didn’t just want to find his father, he wanted to tell Kakashi who he was looking for.  
Just the morning after Naruto sleepover, while they were still without the blondie, Kakashi had taken Kotabi to the market, where the baby could point at things which many other shoppers found absolutely adorable. And confusing, especially the poor old women running the fruit shop. 

At first, she hadn’t understood, Kotabi had tried to reach down towers her array of vegetables and fruits, only for her to take and shake his tiny hand.

He’d frowned at her hand, and once freed from it gave Kakashi a firm glare and then pointed – quite aggressively – at an orange.

“Dada!”

Kakashi felt a flush rise on his cheeks, hoping it was carefully hidden behind his mask.

It was an orange.

Kotabi called an orange, ‘Dada?’

And yet, in the end, Kakashi bought three for him. The old lady handed Kotabi one, which quickly became his favourite, so he could hold it on his way home. Every few steps, Kotabi would twist in his arms and show him the orange. “Dada?”

Kakashi smiled and nodded. A gummy smile lit up Kotabi face and Kakashi couldn’t help but wonder what the poor boy thought he knew or would do. “Dada, Now?”

-Oh – “uh, no.” Kakashi mumble, “Not now. Later.”

The boy pouted and frowned at his orange. But then nodded slowly. “La-Ler.” 

Now Kotabi sat on the floor, amongst the pillows he was supposed to sit on, talking about his orange. At least Kakashi assumed he was, with the repeated use of dada and La’ler.

After a while, Kotabi grew bored and started to toddle on wobbly legs after Kakashi, every now and again bumping into his legs. Clutching them as he stumbled, when he parent placed a heavy box on the kitchen table. He let go to look up at what Kakashi was doing and promptly fell on his butt. 

“Oops!” He yelped, and clambered to his feet, patted his tiny hands against his tummy to ‘poof’ of the dust from his blue onesie. 

Kakashi looked down, to make sure tears would not appear any time soon, before starting to free letters and scrolls from the mess within the box. He planned to keep a few fro loved ones, but his billed could be burn’t.

Kakashi Placed another bill on his ‘to burn’ pile, as Kotabi bumped into his leg again. This time with purpous, judging by the “Mama?” That followed.

“Mama, Mama?” Kotabi pulled on his trouser leg, hands clenched in little fists around the fabric. 

With a sigh, Kakashi dumped the remaining eltters back into the box, and crouch to his son’s level. “Yes? What is it, Kotabi?” Kotabi’s orange was nowhere to be seen, so he couldn’t be asking about that. 

“Sack.” Kotabi said, then added, “Helwo?”

“You want a snack?” Kakashi asked. “What is the speciel word. 

“Pease.” Kotabi pouted, kicking the ground with one foot. “Pease Sack?”

Kakashi stood, lifting the baby with him and holding him up to the counter where the snack jar sat. “Take one,” Kakashi said, watching carefully as Kotabi lifted up the light lid and then reached inside.

“One!” he exclaimed, holding two. He smiled innocently up at Kakashi.

“That’s two.” 

Kotabi, sulkily, dropped them back in and fished out another two. “one!”

“That’s two,” Kakashi said patiently.

“one.”

Kakashi held him close with one arm and plucked both from his hands. Putting one back and handing him his snack. “One.”

Kotabi muttered an ungrateful sounding “Thank you, mama,” as he was placed on the ground, before trotting off, and retrieving his forgotten ‘dada’ where he must have dropped it. Probably in the hunt for his snack.

He could’ve just eaten ‘dada.’

Kakashi returned to his pile of letters. Hearing Kotabi yelp as he ran into the couch. Luckily, he didn’t start crying. With one hand, and a small paper cut he summoned Pakkun. “Watch Kotabi.”

Pakkun gave him an incredulous stare and then sighed. “It’s not my job to watch your pup, boss.”

The loyal creature still headed over to the baby, Kakashi heard him joyfully yelling Pakkun’s name, or as close as the baby could get; “PaKu Paku-nah, helwo!”

Kakashi shook his head and dug further into the letters, splitting them into bin and important. From his father, old friends, Obito, Minato, Kushina. There was a large letter for Naruto. Written by Kushina for his 12th birthday. Kakashi never dared open it, but he would keep it safe until the time came.

A letter form Obito appeared below. He rarely rote anything. But Rin made him for all Kakashi’s birthdays. One year, he even bought him a gift. It was a shoddy gift, a single Kunai. But, it had served well, until he lost it along with the giver on one mission.

On the front, in chicken scratch, was ‘Kakashi.’

Kakashi stared back at it. He turned to his bedroom door, and carrying the letter stalked passed his son, who was pulling Pakkun’s ears, and closed his door behind him. Crawling half under the bed, he dragged out a few scrolls before grabbing the right one.

From Tobi, the one Rin gave him.

He opened it, lining each next door to the other, staring down at his name.

‘Kakashi,’ in scrawling writing. 

 

Tobi was always giddy before seeing Kotabi, he’d only seen his family a few weeks prior, and missed them painfully already. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Dedeira asked, as they entered the hideout from a mission. “un, you were so happy a few weeks ago. And now you almost seem… normal, un.”

“Tobi is tired!” Tobi said, lacking the lustre usefully overflowing his speech, as they continued further into the web layout of caves. “Tobi thinks leader-sama has us doing too many missions.” He whined. “Sempai~ Tobi wanna play a game. Like tag!”

“you should concentrate more on your missions.” Dedeira turned to face Pein, Tobi squawking and jumping. Leg and two arms raised in some form of childish stance. “You grow soft Tobi. Even I, am not entirely sure what you are capable of.”

“not much.” Dedeira sneered. “I do all the work, un.”

“Tobi’s sorry, Sempai.” He whimpered as he placed a finger to his mask, where his lips probably sat behind. “I didn’t mean to burden you.” Actually, he had meant to, Dedeira hadn’t managed to catch the jinchuriki from the sand this time. He wouldn’t be able to without help; which Tobi was not.

Pein sent his cold stare over both, before continuing down the other stone tunnel, Dedeira sighed. “Leave me alone Tobi. I’m not going to play tag.”

The Akatsuki watched his single teammate leave, then vanished deep into his Kamui, before reappearing in his stone cave. He’d sealed the door a year ago, then buried it in stone. Nobody knew where he stayed.

His bed lay unmade, his cleanest sheets strewn across it while the other set hung and dripping from a string he’d hung from wall to wall, water gathering in rivets to trickle to one wall. If it became a problem, he would evaporate it with a steady fire jutsu, or Kamui it: if he even could.

He collapsed on his bed and felt below it for another’s duvet. He needed the smell and it had become a basic necessarily. To trick his Alpha into believing mate and pup were safe and to diminish the building homesickness the longer he stayed away from his family.

He knew, were it not Kakashi, he would only feel this way about the child. His human side indifferent to the mother. But it was Kakashi, and Obito wasn’t indifferent to him.

He could feel the duvet, so leaned over the side of the bed, only seeing stone and a lumpy something. Kakashi’s duvet was gone, and as he pulled out the lump, he realised Kotabi’s new toy bear and Naruto’s cuddly kunai toy had both been wrecked and ripped until they almost threaded together into one thing.

A slither of dread curled down his back. 

There were only one other who could get into his room and do something as obvious and violent as this. Now, where was Zetsu?

Tobi felt for his Chakra, which had always been strange, but felt only the rock around him. He used Kamui like a door and stepped back into the winding tunnels of the Akatsukis. “Zetsu!” He growled. He never used such a voice in these halls, should his Tobi mask be blown, whether physical removal or through characteristics he would have little chance of escape, ever.

He stormed down the corridors, ignoring Kisame as he called after him, he could almost smell it… taste it… he could.

Kakashi’s scent was drifting very slightly, only being attuned to it helped Obito follow it. Down thinner corridors, darker, a bit damp.

A shred of white on the floor, Zetsu’s anger surrounding it, Kakashi’s scent weak and Kotabi’s even fainter. He turned the corner, another scarp, another bend, more scraps, bedding and the fluffy stuff from inside strewn in tiny clumps. Another twist. There. 

Half buried in the corner, a bit of mud and torn, shredded. Like a carcass torn apart by Hidan for some ritual. 

Obito felt the dread land in his stomach like a cold stone weight. Something was wrong, Zetsu always appeared when Kakashi’s called, unless he’d found a toilet or some poo – he was oddly obsessed with. 

He growled, sound reverting off the walls. 

“F*ck,” Tobi snapped around to face Hidan, the man grinning at him. “Didn’t f*cking peg you’d sound so dominant in a sh*tty growl Tobes. What in Yashin f*cking happened?” The man gwaffed at him. 

Tobi back handed the man who staggered against the wall, suddenly quiet. “The hell?” He demanded.

“Shut up.” Tobi growled, “Where . is . Zetsu?”

“Huh? Leader-sama sent him on a mission.” Hidan grumbled, glaring up at his usually happy-go-lucky colleague.

“I did,” They both turn, Pein stands behind a cloaked figure; the one who spoke.

Obito knows immediately who it is, teeth baring in anger.

“What f*cker is this?” Hidan snarls, as Obito cuts over him.

“What mission?”

“Pein, Hidan. Leave us.” Their leader says smoothly.

And with much chagrin, Hidan does leave along with Pein; who he had before thought was their leader.

Except, Pein obeyed this man too easily. “Tobi. Let’s talk.”


	16. Ketchup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotabi attacks him with ketchup  
> Kakuzu and Zetsu attack hi with Jutsu
> 
> Its not Kakashi's day
> 
> Its just a big fight scene :/ *shrugs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry im late....
> 
> Just too much is happening. Plus... i can't stop drawing dragons? I've drawn about 20 in the last two days. :/
> 
> PS, thankyou for all the amazing comments. (And the offer to edit :DDDD yay!)
> 
> This is only edited by me though... cause I'm running late :( sorry
> 
> Also, Word crashed so I'm writing and editing in this posting box thing.

Kakashi emerged from his morning shower, to find his once clean house, now a mess. He'd only cleaned it last night. He stared in dismay at the ketchup smear under the kitchen table, the bottum of the fridge open with ice lollies now melting through the floor boards, the scattered deck of cards getting wetting along side and the strewn laundry from the over turned Laundry basket; Kotabi was crouched inside, painting the walls with ketchup and stabbing at them with a stolen kunai.

"Kotabi!" Kakashi raced over, kicking the fridge shut as he hurried past. "Put that down Immediately!" He raised his voice when Kotabi stopped stabbing to look at him, and then to continue stabbing. "Hatake Kotabi you will put it down."

"No."

"No?" Kakashi whispered, his son was turning into a brat! "Listen to Papa, Kotabi you have to give me the kunai. You are too young to play with that."

"no-a..." Kotai pouted, crossing his arms and glaring form within the basket. "I don wanna. And who papa?"

"I am!" Kakashi ran a tired hand through his silver hair, towering above his hiding son. "No give me that kunai."

“You not papa.” Kotabi shook his head, swinging scarily close to the kunai’s sharp edge. “you mama.” He crawled towards the entrance, standing to get a better look at his parent. “Yeah.” He pointed, “mama!”

Kakashi pinched his nose and sighed through his teeth, he really didn’t care about that, he cared about keeping the thing away from his child. How did he even find it, Kakashi was meticulous about hiding his weaponry except… for the kunai under his pillow. Dammit.  
“Kotabi, give mama the kunai.”

Kotabi stomped his foot, and Kakashi perplexed by this behaviour flinched when Kotabi let out a thunderous scream. Punctuated by littles “no’s” and wet sobbing. She started to stomp from foot to foot, screaming no on his one. Ketchup bottle drooling down his hand, kunai held close to his body, tip towards his throat. 

Kakashi had been warned about the terrible twos, but Kotabi was quite there yet! But this screaming was actually horrifying. He waved his arms around, and Kakashi snatched the kunai from him. A second later and they would have matching scars.  
He swirled it in his hand, a cocky smile lighting up his face. “Mah Kota-chan.” He crouched down, dangling the kunai in front of his angry son. “You do not touch these. Not without my permission and that included Naruto’s academy ones. Do you understand?”

Kotabi stopped crying to stare at his hand, his pout almost painful to bare. “Mama mean.”

“I am not mean!” Kakashi snapped. “I’m saving you from stabbing yourself.”

Kotabi glared, then stuck out his tong. “mean!” Then looked odwn at his ketchup. He lifted it and pointed it at Kakashi. 

His parent blocked the tip as well as he could with his spare hand, but his son squized it with a high pitched cackle. Mauling his mother’s arm and knees in ketchup. Kakashi only had managed to salvage his face. He still stank and was dripping with it. It dropped onto the floor with a loud plop. It grated on Kakashi’s nerves. 

“Kotabi. That was very naughty. Bad boy.” Kakashi gritted through his teeth. “No snacks for today.”

“no!” Kotabi yelled, kicking Kakashi in the leg. “I want snack!”

“Well you can’t have a snack.” Kakashi hissed, before he hoisted his son into his arms and stood. “You are, however, having a bath.” Kakashi ordered and received another earful of screaming for that. The ketchup sent flying across the room as Kotabi flailed his arms in a hissy fit. “I just showered Kotabi.” Kakashi said, ignoring the screams “What will Mikoto think when she sees this. Naruto’s coming any minute and…” He stopped speaking as Kotabi’s eyes widened, he sobs stopping - too suddenly-

Kakashi ducked, dipping into a spinning to sweep his assailants feet from under him, a whistle of air echoing over his head. He hadn’t heard, scented or evens sensed the person. He tucked Kotabi against his chest. Pale limbs easily stepped over his leg. Kakashi turned, only one arm supporting Kotabi. The other searing with Chidori. White lightning quivering and- the thing was melding into the floor boards and wood splintered instead of flesh ripping. He pulled back, sensory skills slowly gliding over the room in search. 

His chakra fizzled out, the creature was seemingly gone and Kotabi silent in his arms. Next, he scanned the room with Obito’s sharingan. Something shifted below him, chakra was amassing with his floor boards. It was- oddly -unhuman. 

Almost a second too late, Kakashi leapt away from the ground, something white, like vines sprung between the wooden planks. Kakashi turned as more chakra – a different chakra appeared outside his doorway, a vine snakes its way around his leg, slipping on ketchup and he untangled himself free.  
But valuable time had been lost, and the front door rattled falling from its hinges. He ran, aiming for the window to escape, but someone had moved into his way.  
A tall figure, green eyes glinted from a covered bronze face, arrow head band scratched through. Kakashi rolled under his punch, tucking Kotabi under the kitchen table before something wrapped around his leg and pulled. With a thud, he was snapped to the ground, only a quick turn kept him from crushing Kotabi who yelped. Leaving him on the floor as he was dragged backwards. Kotabi screamed now, scrambling and rocking himself upright.

Vines wtisted and tangled up his legs and torso, crushing his lungs so he could only gasp a “Kota! Stay!” before he was rapped along the floor, he dug his kunai into the wood. Holding for a second, only for his grip ti slip and be dragged to the feet of the first attacker, a foot placed on his back like a shot down wolf. 

The humanoid thing, towered above him, hands in front of his face as he giggle. “Nee nee Kaka-chan!” The thing sang, sounding worse than Tobi. “I need to kill Tobi’s Mate and Pup? That’s you and that squishy thing, isn’t? nee~”

Kakashi forced himself up against the creature, Raikiri chakra crackling. “Stay away from my son,” He bellowed, white planty-flesh burnt but glued itself back together. Kakashi took a hit to the face, forced back to the ground. A fist buried in his hair and crushing his temple into the floor. 

black spots danced across his vision. “Mama!” Kotabi was sobbing now. Kakashi held down up strange vines and the world slanting in directions it shouldn’t. 

The other shinobi was reaching for Kotabi, the baby scrambling further under the table with hysterical screams. His cheeks pink and red eyes wide.  
‘His eyes were red’ Kakashi thought, confusion echoing through his apparent concussion. But that didn’t matter…

“Don’t touch him!” Kakashi hissed and with a surge of his white chakra, forced the planty thing off him and slammed into the other shinobi. Knocking him away from his child with a well-aimed kick. 

He staggered on his feet. Two against one was hard, but the sharingan was now draining on Kakashi’s reserves, and Kotabi was still screaming under the table. Kakashi zipped through 5 hand signs, and water crashed into the plant-creature in the form of a dragon. Meanwhile, the other shinobi was releasing a fire jutsu. In the compact area of his apartment, Kakashi could do little. He dived under the table, using a larger water jutsu and rolled, grabbing his son along the way. Ducking out of his kitchen and the water and fire collided. The water evaporated, and the fire was distinguished. Leaving rolling steam, hot to touch and hard to breath.

Kakashi was up on his feet. Throwing himself through a window, glass shattering. He hoped Kotabi didn’t get hurt in the process. 

He had one arm wrapped around Kotabi, the child’s head tucked against his chest, his other arms worked to break their fall. He rolled onto the roof below his, hitting his back hard enough to bruise. 

He slid down the tiles, taking a few with him. Ketchup smeared like a blood trail behind them, before his fell from the room, flipping in mid-air before he landed hard on his feet. He stumbled as one kne gave out a little. Staggering away from the building and flinched when he heard his name. 

“Kakashi?” Mikoto stood on the street with both Naruto and Sasuke, but Kakashi didn’t seem to notice. He was rubbing his hands over the quivering child. “What? Kakashi!” Mikoto demanded, her gaze flicking between the tiny child, who’s eyes were wide and red and spinning with the sharingan to his bloody parents. “Are you ok?”

“It’s not blood.” He said, hurrying over to the little group. Naruto looked like he was about to cry, but Kakashi had had enough of crying infants. “it’s Ketchup, Naruto.” He said, before pushing Kotabi into the blond’s arms.

Kakashi turned to Mikoto, “Take them and run.” He ordered. Turning to the few on the street who had stopped to stare. “I said run!” He yelled, causing people to scatter like ants. “Go!” He snapped at Mikoto who rolled her eyes. 

“Please, Kakashi.” He said, turning to face his apartment, he could feel a wave of heat, was he so weak he hadn’t sensed it coming? “Fire ball jutsu!” Mikoto started, the heat expanded tenfold, and Kakashi gaped. Fire met fire and Kakashi only moved in time to save them from the weaker, but still hot, blast. 

“Earth wall!” He pulled Naruto and Kotabi into his chest as by his side, Mikoto did the same with Sasuke. Backs against the wall as the earth burned around them. 

Mikoto turned a smug smiled at him. “Now Kakashi, you didn’t think I was just a house wife, Did you?” Her grin turned feral. “You shouldn’t underestimate omegas so much.” 

Kakashi nodded dumbly, helping Naruto stand on his feet with Kotabi in his arms. Mikoto reminded him of another Kunoichi, one he’d spent much of his childhood terrified of; Uzumaki Kushina.

“I uh… have little chakra left.” He muttered, practising jutsu after over 9 months of nothing did that to a person.

“Well, I have plenty.” Mikoto snapped, stepping out from the earth wall to view the enemy shinobi. Her Sharingans were swirling in her eyes, “I never stopped being a shinobi,” She told him. “Who do you think trains Itachi? He father’s practically useless.”

He judged Mikoto, she was scary, but Kushina had been scarier. The entire street got destroyed when she got into a bar fight, let alone enemy ninja.

“Naruto and Sasuke,” Mikoto said. “Go straight to Hokage tower.” She ordered. “Keep Kotabi with you.” She then faced Kakashi. “Ok?” She checked.

He didn’t answer her, simply turned to Naruto. “Now.” Both boys scurried off. Neither were dumb enough to argue.

The strange white thing crawled out behind the other man. Both standing in the ruins of Kakashi’s flat, the house below open to the weather and luckily empty. “What is that?” Mikoto asked.

“unknown. Can change shape and fit into small areas, under my floor, absorbed physical attacks and can controls vines.”

“Like the first hokage?”

“No, the vines are an extension of his flesh. I believe. The other has a strong fire release but that’s all I know.”

 

Mikoto didn’t scream, she prayed Fugaku would care for Itachi and Sasuke, she prayed they would grow up happy and she prayed that nobody else would get hurt from this. 

Even as each attack wore her down, each blast of fire, crackle of lightning, she didn’t falter. She dodged and danced out the way, her limited kunai had flown and she struggle to retrieve them.

She desperately needed back up, but it looked like they’d be too late. And Kakashi was already weakened, that plant thing would be no easy defeat either. But despite Mikoto’s brave words, they had been for the younger omega. A promise that they would be safe. She had been mistaken.  
“Sorry lady.” The man drawled, stalking towards her. “Nothing against you, I only care about money.” His laugh was hollow, “And a sharingan? That always fetches a healthy price, and then amount for him.” He jerked his hand towards Kakashi, who was holding off the plant thing. “That’s a swell price.”

“Men driven by money have no honour,” She snapped, sharingan tracing his movements, watching his puppets. 

“Did you not hear? I only care for money.” He shrugged, the stitching across his body moved with the muscles. “I can’t sell honour; therefore, I don’t care for it.”

“I’m sorry-” Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku… The air warped as lightning crackled the air, the hair on her arms raised. But she stood, back straight. If he was to kill her, she’d die with pride; luckily, this time, she would live.

A dark shadow landed blocking her view, no lightning hit, it’s fizzling sound vanished leaving only the clank of chain links. It simply disappeared, and she braved a look at the person in front of her. Short black hair, tall, broad shoulders and… “Da-” no he was dead. And this man wore the same robes as the two who had attacked Kakashi.

The man rushed away from her, forwards, into a powerful water jutsu, but the attack went straight through him and Mikoto had to leapt over the slosh of water. 

Chains rattling in his wake, the puppet charge straight int- through him. Like a ghost and then was trapped by very solid chains. It wasn’t her father. Her father had been a warrior yes – but like this? No.

Two puppets down, sucked into a dark spinning vortex, behind the orange mask, a Mangekyou spun. The last puppet fell and then the man was burnt alive. Screaming as flames licked and tore at his skin. “Tobi!” The shinobi screeched. “Traitor, Hidan will have you-”

The curse was never finished, the puppets, their wielder; both were swallowed. A vortex of some form, as he burnt he was swallowed, drowning out the sounds of his retched screams. 

“Aunt!” The man was hurrying towards her, hands grabbing her shoulders to keep her from falling. “Are you ok? Where’s Kakashi?”

“Kakashi?” Aunt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOO JUST REAL QUICK
> 
> I've fallen in love with Jelly Fish Princess, ObitoXKAkashi (As you probably know) and with Halloween on the approach
> 
> What do you guys think of a VampireObito/Werewolf Kakashi and VampireRecluseMadara/Tobirama - Jelly Fish Princcess communal flat AU (with every romantic cliches possible)
> 
> STARING: Kakashi is a bullied (cause hes a wolf) student, Obito in trouble with the law, Rin a cranky medical student, Madara a Mangaka recluse nobody ever sees, Jiraihai a... pervert, Anko fighting for female rights, Gai being youthful and Naruto being cute as always. Still in the thinking of stage.


	17. Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of this chapter got into the last chapter!!!
> 
> ZETSU IS STILL FIGHTING AND you know... around.
> 
> I've fixed last chapter.

Hiruzen paused in his paper work Naruto’s chakra had just entered the building, along with two others. An alarm blared seconds later, and the hokage hopped over his desk. An ANBU appeared into the room beside him. Hiruzen stalked through the door as he ordered the ANBU to go ahead as he heard cries from below. 

Cat disappeared and the Hokage followed the crying downstairs. What he found, was Naruto clutching a trembling screaming baby, snot and tears running down Naruto’s face, but he didn’t make a sound. He pulled Kotabi away from an angry looking shinobi. Hiruzen Assistant in fact.

“The child has a baby captive!” A man called out, pointing a finger accusingly at the boy.

“The baby is his little brother.” Sasuke rolled his eyes, speaking clearly despite his wide eyes. 

Hiruzen pushed past the shinobi and citizen as his ANBU, cat, appeared behind him. “Sir, it seems the baby has a few cuts but is mostly covered in food, both boys seem ok but shaken up. I don’t know what’s happened.” 

“Thank you cat.” Hiruzen dismissed, “Wait for further instruction-” He crouched the second his reached Naruto, throwing a glance at the shinobi shouting abuse at the ‘Kyubi’ brat. “Naruto, what happened?”

Naruto’s lip trembled, but he loosened his grip on Kotabi and allowed the Hokage to tuck the crying child into his arms. Hiruzen tried not to flinch at Kotabi’s teary red eyes, a dot spinning in each. “I don’t know.” Naruto whimpered, a little chubby fist curling into his friend’s hand. “I was at Sasuke’s.” He turned lost to the young Uchiha.

“Mother was-” Sasuke looked between Naruto and the Hokage before continuing “-dropping Naruto off, Kakashi was being hurt-ed by two men… in black robes with red clouds.” Sasuke paused, as if in deep thought. “I think. But clouds aren’t red.”

The hokage stood away from the two children, still holding Kotabi against his chest. Anko, Genma, Asuma,” He ordered. “Go to Kakashi’s home, take Cat, Owl and Snake with you.” Said ANBU stalked out of the crowd, having remained unnoticed before.

Several “yes Sir’s” snapped back, and all 6 disappeared from the room as the Hokage turned back to the now quickly sobbing baby in his arms and the two boys. He was lost of the Sharingan, he knew it took chakra and a baby could not keep something up for so long. But Kotabi showed no sign of having the sharingan deactivate.

“Sasuke,” The hokage looked up to see the head of the Uchiha clan; Fugaku looking down on the scene; the Hokage holding a tiny child with the Sharingan, his son and Naruto. “I heard the alarm.”

His eyes fell on the child, dark eyes softening ever so slightly. “Hand him to me.” 

The hokage levelled a subtle glare but gently moved the child to the clan head’s arms. Fugaku focused his eyes on the tiny child’s face, waiting until the baby opened its eyes and took a breath to cry again. Fugaku’s own sharingan flashed, and as his eyes turned black, so did the baby’s. Back to the big black eyes they had been before. The tears still came, but his muscles relaxed.

Naruto pushed in between the two men, holding his arms up. “Is he better?”

Back in Naruto’s arms Kotabi’s sobs slowly reduced to hiccups. Tiny fist clenching into the boys’ orange t-shirt.

“It can be scary for a child to see so much as the sharingan allows. Even once the trigger has left.” Fugaku said to the hokage, before staring down at his son. “Sasuke where’s your mother.”

“With Hatake-san.” He answered promptly. “who’s covered in ketchup.”

“Hokage sama,” Fugaku bowed, handing back the now shivering by sharingan free child. “I should go to my wife.” His eyes flicked to the child for a second. “I would be interested in the origin of the child’s eyes.” He then stalked away from then, speaking to his son without looking at him. “Sasuke. Stay out of trouble.” They he slammed the door behind him, Hiruzen blamed it on worry for his wife. Despite Fugaku’s constant bad mood.

Hiruzen just hoped the reinforcements would get there fast enough to help Mikoto and Kakashi.

Kakashi could feel Chakra approaching, even as the plant thing attacks. Under the brute force he dropped to a knee. Vines digging in and cutting his arm, before yanking him forward onto the ground.

He heard a drum-like sound from Mikoto’s fight, and a wash of familiar, comforting chakra wash over their fight.

Tobi.

Kakashi didn’t know whether this was good or bad. Should he choose to side with the Akatsuki, then there was no way he and Mikoto could fair in a fight. Kakashi dug his heels into the ground as the vines gripped his wrists, and dragged him upright, then off the ground. Flicking him away like an irritating fly. He turned in midday, just in time to land nimbly on his feet on the crumbling remains of his walls. 

He leapt high above the vines as the smashed and broke the wall. Rocks rained down to the street, he could see an old picture frame go with them, the glass in front of Minato’s face smashed. 

He landed hands first, falling into a roll which bruised his back and scraped his knees. He stopped on his feet, turning -but not in time- getting hit in the chest. This thing was just too fast. 

He feet were swept out from underneath him, his back crashed into the soil, his head quickly followed. He could only watch, no energy to run, as a huge vine cascaded towards him. 

“Kakashi!” A black robe darted in front of him, he could sense Gai’s chakra, and Anko’s, Genma’s even Yamato also known as Cat. Naruto and Sasuke must’ve made it to the Hokage then.

Yet, it was Tobi’s chakra in front of him. Black robe billowing out behind him. The vine hit him instead, shards of orange mask fells from his face before a huge vine – not the plant creatures; but a wooden one, like Yamato’s wood release – it was wood release. Kakashi realised, remembering his time in the caves. It coiled around the plant creature’s like a snake. Squishing hard until the white vine splattered against the road.

The plant creature crouched opposite Tobi, then they both charged.

The reinforcements were too late. When they arrived, one Akatsuki had moved in front of Kakashi, taking the brunt of an attack, before launching what Yamato had whispered as “Wood?”

“Cat?” One of the ANBU asked in a hushed voice.

To which his teammate could only shrug. “It’s not me.”

The fight was fast and violent. The Akatsuki member who had defended Kakashi spat angrily at the creature. “Zetsu, leave. This isn’t your job.” Simultaneously he launched a powerful fire attack.

“But Tobi! Nee nee, Leader-sama told me to kill it.” He pointed to Kakashi. “And the little one. Why won’t you let me?” It cocked its head to one side quizzingly. “Do you care for them?”

Cat moved in, launching his own wood release as the Akatsuki member did. Cat created a shield for Kakashi and landed next to his friend and ex-captain, while the Akatsuki Zetsu’s shin, yanking it from under him and stalked closer and he dragged the creature towards him. His Mangekyou spun into life, the kamui opening as he sucked the creature inside. Wood release combatting the creature’s vines. Tucking him neatly inside the Kamui.

“Nee nee, Tobi. Do you really think you can keep me in here?” It chuckled darkly. “I can escape.”  
“I’m not keeping you in here, I’m not stupid.” 

The vortex swallowed the struggling creature and closed. The Akatsuki hunched his shoulders, then spun towards Kakashi. Cat stepping in between the two, joined by Anko and Owl.

Cat lunched himself forward, kunai outstretched; but Tobi simply stepped through him, using his own Wood release to drag Cat’s down. “Kakashi.” He hissed, dropping to his knees in the dust. 

The man gently turned the omega onto his back. At first glance, it was bad.

Blood, thick bright blood, gathered around him. On second glance, it was obviously a lot of it was ketchup – which didn’t really help in understanding what had happened. 

“Who are you?” Anko asked, stalking towards the alpha, who growled, stopping all advancement as he pulled Kakashi half into his lap, while the omega blinked up at him. 

Kakashi reached a hand, brushing where the orange mask should be. 

Kakashi eyes widened comically, “Obi-” Then they rolled back and Kakashi slipped into unconsciousness – he’d hit his head harder than he thought after all.

Mikoto stumbled towards them. Reaching Obito despite his warning growl. “Obito.” She said. “The medics will be coming soon and- Anata!” She broke off, and Obito looked up into the wide and angry eyes of his distant uncle. 

She shook her head furiously at him, then turned back to him. “He needs to go to the hospital. And if you want to go with him, I assume you’ll need chakra suppressors.” She placed her hand on his shoulder, hoping he wouldn’t bite her hand off. He didn’t. “OK?”

He gave a stiff nod, and two ANBU moved in. Taking his robe when Obito burnt it off, allowing them to lift his shirt and draw a large seal in black ink; luckily Owl had a habit of carrying it around. 

Obito felt an irritating but familiar chakra approach him. Rin. She’d probably insult him, but at least she could care for Kakashi. 

“Of course, you’re here.” She muttered as she kneeled on the other side of Kakashi. Green glowing hands running over his form. “What did you do.” She asked.

“Helped, actually.” Obito couldn’t help rolling his eyes.

“Just Chakra exhaustion.” Rin grumbled. “He’s really good at that. WE should get him to the hospital. I suppose you’re coming.” She glowered at Obito, curling her lip when he nodded.  
He was welcome then, wasn’t he?

Kakashi was tired. He was fed up of feeling helpless, and he certainly didn’t need Tobi of all people to help him.

Kotabi had the sharingan.

Kotabi’s dark hair, his eyes… 

Fugaku who looked similar, but Sasuke… even more so Mikoto. 

He opened his eyes to bright white light. “Kotabi!” he gasped, looking around by his leg his son was asleep on his tummy, a pale hand on his back.

Tobi was next to his bed. “Obito” He asked, voice slurred.

A dark eye widened behind a broken orange mask. But he didn’t say anything, only sparing his other hand to brush away strands of silver hair from his face.

 

He woke again to the pale hospital ceiling. Naruto staring down at him. “Nii-chan! He’s awake!”

Tobi’s mask came into view next, well half of it. He kept the other turned away from him, but Kakashi could see the jagged pieces where it must be broken. Dark, but with a glow so familiar. “We need… to talk.” He hissed. Rubbing at his eyes. He could feel a migraine coming on. “We need to talk.” He said again, trying to rub the blurry spots from his eyes. 

Tobi shrugged uncomfortably. “I suppose.” He mumbled.

“Kotabi?” He asked. 

“He’s here.” Tobi leaned back, showing where Kotabi was sat on his lap now, a steady arm around his waist keeping him upright. Kotabi was chewing on his sleeve. “He’s ok, A little shaken up.”

“His eyes were red.”

“yes.”

“He has the sharingan.” 

“yes.”

“It is not from me.”

“no.”

Kakashi turned away from him, forehead creasing in a frown. “You’re an Uchiha.”

“My father was,” Tobi said, his mother had been a citizen, he the black sheep and never truly apart of the clan. 

“And you?”

“Once. Perhaps.” Tobi swallowed.

Kakashi sat up, Tobi rushing forward to help. Keeping Kotabi balanced as he offered a hand to the omega. He was ignored. Kakashi drew breath to speak again, but the door creaked open and Rin walked in. Of course, Rin, she was an expert in battle injuries. One of the brightest medic nin her age.

“Kakashi,” She greeted, “and asshole.”

Tobi stiffened and scowled back. “Prick.” 

“Dunderhead.”

“Conniving cow.”

“What is it Rin?” Kakashi snapped over her next insult. 

“Well, you’ve healed pretty well.” She grumbled, “Good thing too.” She turned to Tobi, Hands on hips. “Your hearings in an hour.” 

“hearing?” Kakashi asked.

“I’m a member of the Akatsuki.” Tobi muttered, holding up his wrist for Kakashi to see. There, in black, over his wrists, were chakra seals. “I’m covered in them.”

Rin huffed a sigh. “You have an hour. Tell him, or the council will.” 

Kakashi looked between them. “Tell me what?”

Rin rolled her eyes and bent at the bottom of his bed as Kakashi tried to lean to see. A box, hidden was dumped on the sheets by his feet. He could see Naruto’s toy frog and his own old toy dog, the manky one Kotabi now loved. She rummaged around in its contents.

“This was all we could save.” She apologised- “From your house I mean. That and some clothes.” She jerked her head towards her feet. Kakashi assumed there was another box. She continued her search while Tobi fixed his single eye on the ceiling. A few shuriken tumbled over the side as she reached for something near the bottom, his jounin gear as well as his ANBU displayed by the action. She pulled back a scroll – the one she had given him not a day earlier – and a crumbled up old letter. She dropped both letters onto the sheets, then removed the box. “You shouldn’t really have to tell him. Denial is a powerful thing Kakashi, the mind isn’t always aware of it.”

“What-” She stomped out, and Tobi hunched his shoulders. Kakashi’s unsaid question would remain unanswered then. He didn’t look at Tobi, nor Naruto as he reached for the letters. Ignoring the spike of pain in his side. “Naruto, take Kotabi outside please.” He asked, drawing the letters into his lap. “now.”

Naruto hopped off his stool, trotting around the bed to take Kotabi from the tense alpha, before scurrying out the door, half carrying and half supporting the toddler. 

The door clicked shut behind them, and without turning to Obito, Kakashi opened the scroll and read it again. He’d read it once already and reading it again only confirmed his belief that Tobi was not entirely siding with the Akatsuki, maybe to the extent of being undercover.

He reached for the other letter, old enough to be from his chunin days, in his ‘genin’ team.

‘Kakashi’ was written on both. Scrawling hand writing, except Tobi’s was more slanted. He opened Obito’s old eye, sharingan gliding over the form and…

He turned to Tobi, to think that he and Obito could’ve been closely related or…

“You defected?” Kakashi asked.

Tobi sighed, “I died.” He looked up, facing Kakashi.

A sharingan gleamed back at him, the red throbbed and the dot spun. It changed, and Kakashi was no longer sure if he was looking at Tobi’s sharingan, or his own, like a mirror image through his eye. 

He wasn’t looking at either.

“take-take off your mask.” He breathed, leaning towards him on the bed. 

The red eye widened behind the mask, then blinked, as it opened it was black again. “ok.”

A gloved hand reached up. Pulling the thick strap from around his head. He free himself from the mask, dropping his elbows onto his thighs, so the mask hung limp between them.

“I-” He started, but there was nothing he could see.

He sat in judgement, scars on display. Ear a rumbled mess, cheek sallow and wrinkled like someone triple his age. One eye hollow, closed over a gaping void.  
Without facing Kakashi he started to pull up his top – not his Akatsuki robe – that had not been present since Kakashi woke up. Instead he wore his plan black clothing usually underneath. With the turtle neck gone, Kakashi could inspect the wounds, the strange stitches of metal and lumping pale skin. 

He hunched over more, as if to hide what he had exposed. 

But Kakashi didn’t look for long, he fixed a steely grey eye on him. “You never said.”

“How could I?”

“I thought-” Kakashi cut himself off with a growl. Fist clenching the covers enough to split his nails through. “you-”

He raised himself out of his sheets, and the alpha didn’t face him. 

“I’m sorry.” He said suddenly, Kakashi watched. A tear dripped onto the alpha’s thigh. “I am so sorry.” He stumbled over his words. “I should have never-”

Kakashi grabbed the top of his hair, wrenching it back so he had to face him. “I’m not mad about that.” Kakashi whispered. “I’m mad you never told me. I am angry you let me believe that you had died because of me.” Kakashi choked a little, but unlike the alpha, there were no tears present on his cheeks. “The guilt Obito.” He hissed, begging him to understand. “The guilt of killing a teammate. I lived with that.”

“But, I’d do it again.” Obito whispered, “I’d give my life for you.”

“I know!” Kakashi yelled. “That makes it worse.”

He stayed quiet, they both did as they breathed heavily. Obito yelped, blood streaming from his nose. Kakashi hand was still raised, he glared at the alpha, still held under his hand, no sign of struggling. “You better fight harder at your hearing.” He muttered, then let go of the alpha’s hair. “What’s your defence?”

“His defence Kakashi,” Another voice answered, the door swinging open. “Are these.” Hiruzen finished, holding up one of probably many - judging by the bag he carried – scrolls, just like the one currently on his bed. “He’s been giving us information before Kotabi was born. On the Akatsuki, their goals, their abilities. On Orochimaru and other missing-nin not a part of the Akatsuki. As well as demanding we keep you, Kotabi and Naruto safe.” The Hokage nodded to Obito.

“I’m sorry we’ve had to truss you up like we’re going to send you to slaughter.”

“You might kill me.” The alpha leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. “And if you don’t, the Akatsuki will come anyway.”

“You said you were the strongest.” Hiruzen asked, one eyebrow raised.

“I would be, but leader-sama holds something over me. I don’t know how to remove it.”

“We can look into it.” The hokage said sternly, “But for now you need to survive your hearing. I’ve organised for Iruka-kun to take care of Naruto and Kotabi. Kakashi, you might want to clean out the  
rest of that-um ketchup from your hair.” Kakashi reached up and slid his fingers through the stickiness and dried hard spikes. “Your old room in the Jounin barracks is still yours. Take Obito with you. I doubt he’d leave if I ordered him to.”

“I wouldn’t,” Obito quickly agreed. 

“Fine.” Kakashi mumbled, slowly pulling himself out of bed. “We need to chat-” He hissed the word “-anyway.”

Kakashi threw the covers off himself, half at Obito half without really caring as he stomped, despite the pain in his head, and jumped up on the window sill. “Hurry up moron.” He grumped, before hopping outside. Leaving Obito to scramble in his wake. 

 

Kakashi’s jounin room was mostly empty. They were small rooms and Kakashi’s had be nice for a while until his nightmare screams woke up his grumpy old neighbour. He’d only used the place for little under 6 months before the banging on the wall drove him nuts and he moved. 

It was how he’d left it. Small, cramp, Grey. With only a sofa/bed. Which he pointed to Obito and told him to stay, much like he would treat his nin-hounds. Then left. Gathering some old plain black clothes from the drawer, and then disappeared into the tiny bathroom to strip himself of ketchup. 

‘Dammit,” he muttered to the hot steam around him. ‘dammit, dammit all. Obito was alive, Tobi was was Obito and… Obito and him had a kid together? Kotabi’s dad was Obito, who he was named after…’ he pounded the grey tiled wall with the bottom of his fist. Ignoring the blaring pain and repeated the action. ‘If only their genin-selves could see them now, they’d be shell-shocked.’

Obito had never made life easy. 

He was still confusing Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps - thankyou for all the comment (so far *Silent hints*) 
> 
> I really appreciate the feedback and I read them whenever I get into a slump. So thankyooooou :P


	18. The Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito's hearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! BARELY EDITED! 
> 
> I'm off to Uni tomorrow :/  
> So thought I should get this out before things get too hectic. 
> 
> Feel free to bug me for chapters so I don't forget!

Waiting outside the interrogation corps was, in lack of a better word; tense. The grey building was short and stout, but its unassuming exterior hid a tower of thin winding corridors and T and I rooms. 

Kakashi knew it’s layout went deep underground. Heavy set with doors and seals. It had chakra suppressors for anyone not carrying an ABNU mark; Luckily Kakashi would hold his forever. That did not mean he liked the place. It was dark, claustrophobic and Naruto would believe it haunted.   
The hokage waited with them, Kakashi still reeling from Tobi’s reveal was unable to avoid the occasional shuffle betraying his anxiety. To-Obito was still, unmoving and calm; if Kakashi’s genin-self had seen them acting as they were, he’d think they’d switched bodies. He actually felt jealous of his ability to be so calm in the face of his possible death. 

Even as the heavy door creaked open, the rattle of chains as they were dropped, Obito remained unafraid. Two white masks merged from the dark rooms beyond. 

Kakashi knew both, one in fact had been in Team Ro when he was captain, the other his partner on many assassination missions; Boar and Owl were terrifying in their own right. But both had always been second to Kakashi, which only offered a little of comfort.

Obito still hadn’t run. As they’d left the Jounin Barracks, he’d confessed to Kakashi that he had no need to know. They knew who he was and the Akatsuki knew of his betrayal. They would kill him should he return to the hide out. 

Boar approached first. “Before we take you inside, we have been ordered to restrict your physical movements, not only your chakra.”

Obito gave a stiff nod and allowed the two ANBU to turn him around. Securing his wrists in binds and painting another small symbol on his arms. “Are we set?” Obito grumbled, shifting his shoulders. 

“Yes.” Owl said, stepping away from him, small brush in hand, before leading the way into the building, Boar bringing up the rear. “Do you understand what is going to happen, Uchiha?”  
“I get the gist.” Obito said, “Either I get the ok, or I get killed.” 

“You have those defending you” Boar said, “Sarutobi Hiruzen, and Nohara Rin. Then there’s the prosecutors, “Shimura Danzo, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu,” 

Owl lead the way into a long hall and took over the discussion. “Then you have your Witnesses, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Mikoto.” She opened a side door, and they continued down the badly lit hall. “The council over see this, and you will be asked what you can offer with your life, why you left the village and any other questions the council deem fit to ask. These could be personal.”  
“Who makes up the council? Still the clan heads?”

“Yes, as well as the superior academy teacher, a citizen representative and the head medi-nin of the hospital.” Boar said. “Remember, the clan head of Yamanaka will be asked to do a sweep of your mind, this can also be personal, and should you resist you will be… dealt with. Ibiki – Interrogation head – will be there if you do not comply.”

They turned again, then down stairs, turning once on them a passing many landings with Halls disappearing in different directions. Floor and floor, they passed until they reach another hall, a large door waited at the side. 

It opened under Owl’s chakra, swinging open and leaving them blinking in the bright white light. “Good luck.” Hiruzen said cheerily, before ushering the two in.

As their eyes adjusted, they could see a chair for Obito to sit in the centre, the other chairs were higher, a place for the Hokage in front of the Prosecuted. The elders and council spread out on either side. The two Anbu guided Obito away from the protection of the Hokage and Kakashi. Wrists untied then shackled to each arm rest of the chair. He legs were then also tied, and the hokage walked past and up the dais to his place. 

Kakashi spotted Mikoto and joined her at the foot of Hiruzen’s chair, facing the strongly calm looking alpha. He offered Kakashi a weak smile and Kakashi understood.

Obito thought he was going to die and had accepted it. Kakashi found himself surprised at the ferocious anger he felt. If he had to, he’d protect Obito and kill whichever ANBU was asked to perform the act.

“Well,” Hiruzen started, laying his hands over one another on the desk. “Should we begin?” He turned to the bandaged man sitting to his left. “Danzo? You have the crimes?”

The old man struggled to stand, hunched back as he was. “Yes. Uchiha Obito, known previously as Tobi. Is that your birth name and the name you have acted under.”

“Yes.”

“And do you deny that you have worked for the Akatsuki or been in anyway involved with the organisation?”

“No,” Obito response, voice steady. “I have been in the Akatsuki for little over 2 years.”

“Was it willingly.” Koharu, another elder asked.

“It was possible to leave.” Obito said, offering a weak shrug and a crinkled smirk, “But chose to remain.”

“Uchiha Obito.” She asked again, more sternly this time. “Was it willingly?”

“If you are asking whether I wanted to be there – No I did not.” He said. “But if you are asking whether I chose to remain – Then yes, I did.” 

The woman frowned by wrote something down anyway. “What made you remain with the Akatsuki.”  
“My loyalty to Konoha.” He raised his chin proudly, staring directly at her. There are few who on the brink of death who could face it with such calm. He had changed from the scrap of hyperactivity and optimism he’d been as a child.

“You speak of loyalty?” Another elder asked, “When you work for the very thing that threatens us.”

“Yes. You’ve heard of undercover? Have you not?” Kakashi flinched, shrinking in on himself; even if not in physical movement. That cheek for his had not changed, but might be the thing that gets him killed, but the smirk he set Kakashi almost made the omega huff in amusement. Obito had never abided by any system of manners and rules.

“Undercover missions must be done under jurisdiction of the hokage.” Koharu stated. “You failed to do this, why?”

“I had no ability to escape at first.” Obito said. “I was trapped for a long time, I had been crushed by rocks remember.” He nodded to his right sleeve. “They healed me, and I joined in on their meetings; curious. I then realised who or at least what they were."

“And what are they?” Danzo asked, obviously not believing a word Obito spoke.

“Missing-nin.” Obito said, eyes flicking to Kakashi. “From almost all the hidden villages.”

A collective stillness settled over the room, and Hiruzen cleared his throats. “You mean to tell us, Obito-kun, that the Akatsuki is not only an organisation of missing nin, but nin of all the villages?”

“Yes.”

“You are a member of the Akatsuki willingly,” Danzo growled, cutting over Hiruzen, “Surely you all agree-” He turned to face those in the council, “-That he should be sentenced to death?” 

Kakashi looked around at the nodding heads, a few – Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inoichi were exchanging glances, Uchiha Fugaku was glowering down on his nephew. But Kakashi didn’t expect much from the Uchiha patriarch. 

Kakashi bit his lip, only relaxing it as Hiruzen spoke; “Now, now. We have yet to hear the defence. I believe Koharu you have more to add?”

“I do.” She stood again, looking down on Obito. “It is believed that you are the father of Hatake Kotabi?” Obito nodded, “And that this… occurred during Hatake Kakashi’s mission to investigate the Akatsuki?”

Obito flushed red, refusing to look at Kakashi himself, “uh… yes.”

“So-” Koharu continued, tapping her papers on the desk to straighten them. “-You forcefully-”

“No,” Kakashi stood, Speaking clearly despite the circumstances. “Nohara Rin was the first to see me after and conformed Obito went into rut. He had as much control over the proceedings as I did - ”

“Sit down Hatake!” Danzo spat, rising to his feet.

"It was not his fault." The omega finished, fixing the old man with a fierce a look he could managed, without giving off killing intent.

“Alright, Please everybody sit down.” Hiruzen sighed, pinching his nose as he waited for both Danzo and Kakashi to sit. “The crimes go as follows; Deserting Konoha, working for an enemy organisation and the impregnation of an ANBU agent without consent; whether you could consent or not. Do you dispute these crimes as they stand, despite circumstances?”

“No.” Obito said, glaring at his hands. "I do not dispute my crimes."

Hiruzen nodded, and gestured towards the two medic-nin in the room. “Rin, the defence please.”

Rin stood up from beside the head Medi-nin. “Of course, hokage-sama.” She reached into her pocket and then bowed slightly to Kakashi.   
“This may be personal, I’m sorry. Is there any time You’d like me to leave vague?”

Kakashi blinked once at her, then twice at Obito. “No. Anything that can help I want used.”

She nodded then faced her notes, “For his first crime, Deserting Konoha.” Rin began her voice clear over the watching faces. “Uchiha Obito, Myself and Hatake Kakashi were on a mission regarding the last ninja war. I was taken captive and it was rescued by both Hatake and Uchiha. Hatake had lost his eye to a kunai, I patched him up as well as I could. But my supplied had been taken. Without his eye, Hatake struggled to dodge, and was almost crushed by rocks. But Uchiha turned back, swapping Hatake for himself and was crushed.” Both Kakashi and Obito flinched as she spoke. Kakashi from guilt, Obito from the memory.

Rin smiled an apology to them both then continued. “Obito gave his eye to Kakashi and saved his teammate. He had no choice in disappearing during this time. He was thought to be dead and had he died it would have been as it has been viewed until now, seen as honourable and brave.” She turned to a new page. “For Uchiha Obito’s second crime; Obito has been working with and for the organisation Akatsuki since his disappearance just over 2 and a half years ago.” She said, “there is little we can do to dispute this, but whether his intentions were for the good or downfall of Konoha are still open for debate.” Rin paused, sucking in a deep breath before she continued loud enough. “Since the birth of Hatake Kotabi, the village has received multiple scrolls entailing the work of the Akatsuki, its members, their strengths and weaknesses, their plans and their actions. There were dates written on these, from around 6 months after Obito disappeared.” She looked up towards the hokage. “I believe Obito never stopped caring or working for Konoha. He did what he could despite his circumstances; he was a captive. Although his captors didn’t know it.”

She flipped two more pages, eyes scanning until she found her place. “His final crime, impregnation of an ANBU operative.” Rin sent an apologising look to Kakashi. “I was taken to Kakashi by his summon, Pakkun; a nin-hound, and found him pregnant. He allowed me to check his neck. There was no bond, although some bites got close-” Kakashi blushed and stared at the ground while Obito’s eyes had stretched wide in horror. “-However, Kakashi smelt of heat and rut. Kakashi was on prescription suppressants and it is rare that they should fail. Obito I want to ask, what were your original plans with Kakashi. He was following you, he shouldn’t have been close enough to trigger a rut.”

“Truthfully I was going to Kamui him back to Konoha and dump him outside your gates.”

“but...?”

“Once I was half way through my Kamui I just ended up in my cave. I just…” He trailed off and whipped his head away when Kakashi stared up at him. “Had to protect him… I guess.” He flushed along his cheeks, but otherwise looked unaffected, “I don’t know ok?”

Rin was quickly interrupted before she could ask another question. “What’s the Kamui?”  
“A jutsu.” Obito answered, twisting his head despite his restraints to look over his shoulder at his uncle. “It allows me to move from place to place very quickly.”

Fugaku sat down with a nod, and Rin said, “For each of Uchiha Obito’s crimes there is a valid reason, often honourable or even heroic.” She bowed and sat down allowing the hokage to continue.  
“Uchiha Obito. Will you allow Yamanaka Inoichi to search your mind for lies and dishonesty or bad intensions?”

“Yes.”

The clan head stood from between Nara and Akamichi and made his way to the Alpha, it was boring this part, although Kakashi held his breath.

Yamanaka put his hand on Obito’s head and closed his eyes.

Kakashi's ready to spring. He would defend Obito, he owes the man his life even if he's been lied to. But would he defend Obito to the extent he'd betray his village? Put his son in danger.  
It worried him that he was unsure.

Moments later he opens them and turns to the hokage. “Clear.”

Kakashi slouched, almost slipping off his chair.

“The hokage leaned over his small desk, “Obito. If we were to let you live, you would spend 6 months minimum sealed to another, controlling when and how much chakra you can access. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“And that were you to show any signs of deserting, you would be killed on sight. In front of a child or not.” That warning was very clear. IF Kotabi or Naruto were in the room, he’d be cut down anyway.

“Yes.”

“What can you offer to village.”

“There Is little a shinobi offer but their skills. I can offer protection and information on the Akatsuki, my skills are both powerful in a fight and perfect for reconnaissance.” He paused. “I offer a shinobi with the Mangekyou Sharingan.”

Fugaku stood, papers scattering off his desk. “What?”

“I gained the Mangekyou through genjutsu and torture.” Obito said, as if it wasn't a big deal. It was.

Fugaku sat down with a void stare, then stood again. “Hokage, the Mangekyou sharingan is incredibly powerful. It’s rare that such an opportunity comes along, however, with this is the potential for danger.”

The hokage nodded, “Mikoto, you are a witness of his capabilities in battle. How did he fair.”  
“Well.” Mikoto said. “Popped out of the sky, killed my own attacker in seconds. He saved my life this morning.”

She sat down again and the Hokage stood, “does anybody have anything to add?” When there was only shaking of heads Hiruzen nodded. “We will now vote. All in favour of sentencing Uchiha Obito to Death.”

A hand went up.

 

Then another…

 

And another. Kakashi’s eyes flicked from hand to hand to…

That was it. 5 hands. Out of 20? 25?

He turned to Obito, who wide eyes were staring at the floor, breath slightly harsher than a man who had accepted his death would expect.

“NO!” Danzo shouted, his voice bounced off the walls. “Are you all mad?” He raised his cane to point at Obito, who snapped up to look at him. “We need to rid the land of fire of all Akatsuki members.”

“Danzo.” Hiruzen said gently. “You are outvoted.” The old man glared but sat down, scowl burning bright through Hiruzen's head.

“Uchiha Obito,” The hokage faced the tied man. “You are not sentenced to death but are sentenced to 6 months of sealment to both Nohara Rin and Myself. I suggest you find a place to sleep. Until my explicit agreement, you are not to leave the village without my permission and accompanied by at least one ANBU. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yes sir." Obito breathed, black eye wide and KAkashi could suddenly only see the 15 year old he'd once known. Despite the scars, the missing eye and the older face. Obito was under it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very appreciated. (Especially since this was so rushed!)
> 
> But yes... I read all your comments when I need a push (like form chapter 1 :P) So thank you so much for all the encouragement <3


	19. Run away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has to think. And think hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Sorry uni killed, now I'm sick. Bleah

Obito followed Rin, the Hokage and Kakashi out of the interrogation centre, knees still shaking slightly. “Well,” Hiruzen said. “I must say I’m quite pleased with the outcome. But I must be going. Take care of him, will you two?” He then abled off indirection of the hokage tower.   
Rin frowned after him, then started to walk away. “He’s your problem now Kakashi.”  
Obito shuffled, looking away from Kakashi until he heard him say his name.  
“I said, you could have the couch.” Kakashi snapped. “But you’re on potty training duty…” He trailed off with a groan. “I don’t have any of Kotabi’s stuff.”  
Kakashi started to stomp his way to the hospital. Obito awkwardly trailing behind the grumpy omega.   
First, they would have to pick up his stuff, then he would go save Iruka from Naruto and Kotabi. Poor genin wouldn’t be able to deal with them for long. Then Kakashi had to figure out how to fit two full grown men and two crazy children into a single room in the jounin barracks.

 

“Obito. You can have the old Couch thing-” Kakashi said as he laid out the two spare futons they had scrounged of Asuma and Anko.   
“Don’t you want it?” Obito mumbled, sitting awkwardly on the edge with Kotabi in his arms, where Kakashi had put him moments early and now Kotabi continued to drawl onto Obito’s t-shirt.  
“No.” Kakashi muttered, moving the futon back into place as his remaining helper; Naruto, moved it again. “Naruto stop putting it so close to oven. That’s dangerous.”  
Naruto crossed his arms. “Fine.” And then pouted.  
Kakashi had then stood, judging his work for potential danger and then turning to Obito. “We need food. You get Kotabi to bed by 7.30…” He looked around for the clock. “In 30 minutes. Naruto by 8.30. I’ll be back before then… probably.”  
Kakashi fished around in a drawer by the door, taking out a spare key. “Don’t leave unless there’s a fire.” He drawled, placing the key on top of the drawers. He then disappeared outside, slamming the door and leaving Obito to deal with the two kids. The Alpha stared at the door then down to where Naruto was trying to move the futon again then sighed. He supposed Kakashi would be home, despite it obvious he thought little of Obito’s lying. Kakashi was always nit picking the rules and always arrived early for missions.

He made his way to the end of the hall and down the grotty old stairs. The groceries could wait. He really needed to go speak with Minato-sensei and Kushina. Unless they of course, decided to walk out of the Akatsuki any time soon.   
The memorial stone was quiet and cold in the field. The names cast in shadow as Kakashi fell to his knees in front of it. “Sensei.” He whispered, quiet and confused.   
He let his head drop to the cold stone, the thump vibrating through his skull. “I don’t know what to do- I don’t even know what to think!”  
He fell back again, away from the stone. Flopping into the grass and glaring up at the dark sky. Guilt had eaten at him since Obito’s disappearance, since his death. His feelings for Obito had once been indifferent, then they had been somewhat friends slash rivals, although Gai was his self-proclaimed ‘eternal rival.’ Then Obito had died. He’d died and became Kakashi’s hero.  
Kakashi revaluated his beliefs, he desperation for rules had faded under Minato’s tutoring, still there at 14, but less sure.  
After Obito’s death, he had thrown them away. Discarded within days. Obito had become this embodiment of a shinobi Kakashi wanted to be. And his hero, his Obito had left him with the core of the Uchiha’s pride and power.   
It only worked to elevate his respect of Obito.

Then there was Tobi, his mission subject, his kidnapper, a threat to his village. Then the horror he’d gone through. Going into heat was terrifying, let alone with a strange alpha. He shouldn’t even have gone into heat. It shouldn’t have happened.

He’d hated him, for months. The fear and stress was not more, but very different from that a shinobi would usually face. Killing was a guilty job and having your life on the line was stressful. But Kakashi had grown up like that. He had never thought, despite being an omega, that he’d have a child. He’d been put in a bad position, for his career at least.  
But he loved Kotabi. And the time he spent with Naruto had been good for the boy and would continue to be so. Once Kotabi turned 3, Kakashi would lose the mission-pregnancy fund and would have to return to work, or he would start to take from the Hatake’s savings.   
Tobi had gone from enemy to child’s distanced father to a complicated mix of the two.

And Now Tobi was Obito and Obito was Tobi.   
And Tobi was confusing. 

Everything was confusing. The only thing that cleared up was why they had both gone into Heat and rut, despite Kakashi’s suppressors. Kakashi’s itty bitty… crush?

Although he himself wouldn’t recognise him. His omega side, certainly would or at least, it-he would subconsciously wish to attract the alpha closer. Even if he hadn’t quite made the connection, the instincts below even his omega’s instinctual side would act of his reappearance.   
So in conclusion.

Kakashi’s crush had caused his omega to imprint on Obito. Which explained a lot. Well sort of. It was rare. Actually, almost unheard of. And usually didn’t cause such huge effects. But it made sense.

And, if Obito knew who he was and knew that he had triggered his heat, he therefore knew that Kakashi had imprinted on him which he knew about his crush or in the unlikely case that omega just really liked Obito’s alpha. 

Being as they had been young, Kakashi unpresented, that was less likely, omegas had less choice at that time, or less assertiveness over their more human self. It also explained why Kakashi had lost control. Around 16 to 20 was probably the time of least control, younger ages were not fully developed, and older ages were either mated or had more experience.

Except, that didn’t quite add up. His crush had been small, barely starting. Before it had been crushed. Literarily. 

Overall, his feelings towards Obito now, were definitely not crush-worthy, but conflicted and he could -just- admit he found the alpha physically attractive despite his scars. Which was weird, since the young Obito, who was still in his memory as Obito (not this man) would not be right for Kakashi to view in such a way at his current age. If you follow.

Kakashi stomped to the barracks, with less food than practical and many hours later than he meant to. Stopping at the end of the corridor, then again before the door. He could sense all three within his room. Naruto’s snores could be heard only by his sensitive ears past the door. At least he was used to them.

Hopefully it would keep Obito up. 

He may not hate him. But Kakashi could be very petty at times. Hence why enjoyed being late with sh*tty excuses.

He opened the door quietly, knowing that if Obito was still awake, he’d know that Kakashi had been lurking outside for at least 10 minutes. 

At this point he had little pride left anyway. 

The room was dark, and quiet, two small lumps in the middle futon, there was nobody on the sofa. “Obito.” He grumbled, turning to face the man behind the door. “Please don’t tell me you were hiding?”

“No,” He said, too quickly to be natural, but Kakashi let it slide. “I wanted to talk, without waking them.”

“It can wait.” Kakashi snarked, folding his arms over his chest, letting his bag of groceries thump against his stomach. 

“You disappeared for 4 hours.” Obito rolled his eye, something Kakashi could see despite the shadows slanting across his face. “It obviously can’t or- shouldn’t.”

“I’m going to sleep. We can talk tomorrow.”

“It would be easier when they are asleep.”

“It will be easier when I don’t want to punch you. Now shut up and sleep.” 

Kakashi stomped his way over to the far futon, kicking the blanket open before sitting down to rip off his shoes.   
Slowly, Obito returned to the sofa, watching as Kakashi lay down. Pulling the blanket around him and brushing a gentle hand over Kotabi’s dark hair before facing away from Obito.   
The alpha fell asleep peacefully that night, despite his fear of Kakashi’s anger he could watch over his family. No longer feel the fear of Leader-sama making a move or attacking them. A bit late for that, but now it couldn’t happen again. Not without Obito there.

Kotabi woke first, blinking up at the unfamiliar ceiling. His mummy had not been there to tuck him in, which was also unfamiliar.   
He could still smell daddy. And his big brother. And now mummy was back. He turned over and crawled out of the duvet. Spying the white hair next to him and smiled gummily. As quietly as he could, he crawled up to Kakashi. Little fists clenching at the fabric beneath him. 

He hadn’t realised Obito was lying on the couch, single sharingan tracing over his form. Memorising the clumsy movements, even as the baby stood up, leaning over Kakashi’s head, little hands grasping at white spiky hair until Kakashi turned over with a boo, hands coming up to catch Kotabi as the child burst into laughter. Clever hands sent the child into hysterical giggling as he was tickled.   
Despite Kakashi’s hidden face, he was obviously grinning too. 

Obito snorted, but his own grin fell fast when Kakashi stopped, snapping to look at him. Red high on his half visible cheek. “Obito.” HE greeted, stoically, as if he could save face after that adorable moment. If Obito had been 12, Kakashi never would have lived it down.  
But Obito was verging on 20 now, and Kakashi almost 19. 

Instead he murmured a sleepy “Good morning,” And started his battle to sit up. 

While Kakashi didn’t answer, only scowled, Kotabi wriggled free form his mother, toddling up to bump into Obito’s leg. Almost tripping over a sleeping Naruto in the process. “Da!”

“Good morning Kota-chan.” Obito couldn’t help but smile at the tiny boy. He also couldn’t help the surge of protectiveness as he scooped him up. Placing him on his knee before looking up at the omega. Who watched them, with a suspicious eye or in Obito’s hopeful mind, contemplating.  
“I could make break feast?” Obito offered. Still unsure.  
“Kotabi has been asking for you.” Kakashi said, “Play with him and wake Naruto. I’ll cook.”

“probably a good idea, I still eat dango for break feast.” Obito said, awkwardly and suddenly returning to his Tobi persona. Which for all its worth. Earned him a glare.

“Of course, you do.” Kakashi grumbled. Climbing form his mess of blanket, to the groceries. “And before you ask, we’ll talk later. When their asleep.”

Obito rolled his eyes as Kakashi turned away. “Fine.” He whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry I took to long. Not much happens in this chapter. I never thought I'd get this far, Had to re plan some chapters. But here we go. I'm getting university now. Used to the work so should be posting at least once every 10 days aprox. Maybe every 2 weeks.
> 
> This should be the shortest chapter (And the worse.)


	20. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito forces his help at the Hatake house hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so late. I BEG FOR FORGIVENESS EEK
> 
> Also I might edit that last scene again. I CANT GET IT RIGHT!

Obito hadn't known at the time, but the Hokage had made separate arrangements for Kakashi and Obito, much to his chagrin.

Now, Kakashi barely used this apartment now, so it was Obito’s until further notice. Kakashi after speaking with the hokage, leaving Obito outside his office with a drooling Kotabi and hyperactive Naruto, had decided to buy a small house; he couldn’t live in the Hatake residence, it lay abandoned, but he, with a little extra funding from the hokage, was moving.  
His flat was being remade and already had a buyer. Obito had remained silent throughout these decisions, that didn’t mean he liked them. He really didn’t. 

While Obito wanted to get out of Kakashi’s hair, to avoid the glaring and harsh comments he was subjected to daily, it meant he had less chance of having a grown up serious conversation with him.  
At this point, Kakashi could cut him off and he’d barely get to see Kotabi and Naruto again. He wouldn’t have that, but he didn’t know what he could do short of kidnapping the family. That had already proven rather fruitless. 

Obito hadn’t left Kakashi’s old dingy flat in 2 days. He hadn’t even been allowed to help Kakashi move in. Annoyingly, Kakashi had made it clear that he did not need help moving his measly things. 

He hadn’t left the flat, in fact he’d barely less the sofa bed even now, well pass noon and on the way to night fall – that’s why when somebody banged on the door he almost fell off it in shock having been dosing for the last hour. 

He stumbled to the door, cracking it open only for it to be pushed into his face as an angry yelling Rin stormed in.

“Why is Kakashi taking care of two kids by himself? Why are you not working? What’s that smell!?”  
She dumped a bag of stuff on his bed and turned to face Obito, who was slowly closing the door again.

“Well?” She prompted.

“Sorry… what are you doing here?” Obito asked, hoping to slither back into bed despite her presence. 

“You may have told us everything you know about the Akatsuki mister.” She snapped, stabbing him in the chest for every word she spat at him. “But you’re still a father you-

“-Kakashi made it quite clear, Rin, he-

“-Since when has Kakashi ever said what he wanted!” Rin cut over him, “He push people away for his pride.”

“What do you recommend I do then?” He grumbled, slouching against the door. 

“One; please shower. Two; go talk to him. Talk to him Obito. Please before his moping kills me.”

“He’s moping?”

She frowned before shaking her head roughly, Obito worried she was attempting to rid his stupidity from clinging to her, before shooing him out the way so she could stamp out of his flat, slamming the door hard enough to rattle the hinges.

Obito lifted the bag from the mess of sheets, spying fruit and vegetables, before dumping it on the counter by the oven – which he hadn’t touched yet – and proceeded to the bathroom. Rin was ten-times scarier than her genin-self. Even her chunin self hadn’t been so terrifying. 

He really didn’t want to upset her. So, he showered and finally finally changed his clothes. Leaving the flat and locking the door behind him, he started out into the villages. 

Only to realised he barely knew when Kakashi’s house. He knew it was west-sh.  
So, slipped down a side road and went that way. While the majority of village wouldn’t know who he was, he didn’t want to run into the few who did.

Danzo would kill or try to kill him on the spot, Anko would beat him and guy would sparkle or something.  
Either way, he only wanted to see three people; Kakashi, Kotabi and Naruto.  
He reached the area he thought Kakashi lived in. And wondered down one of the meandering streets, he supposed all he could do was wonder about until he saw some sign of Kakashi inhabiting one of the houses.

He turned a street and jerked back in surprise. A huge dog thundered past. A pug on its head bounding along, like the larger dog, splashes of colour dyed his fur from the buckets each dog held in their mouths. 

Obito watched as they disappeared up a little dirt path behind some of the other houses. Typical Kakashi, tucked away and hidden. Of course.

Obito hurried up the track, spying a small traditional house hidden among the leaves.  
An area of grass surrounded it, the sliding doors left open and the dogs lay about in the grass some holding paint brushes and pretending to help, others carrying items through the door, backwards and forwards. Taking small toys that seemed to be scattered everywhere.

Kakashi’s scent lay in the air, along with the excitable tang of Naruto and Kotabi. 

A shriek of laughter echoed from around the side of the house. Moments later, Naruto was skidding over the grass, slipping as he went around the corner of the house.  
Mud tracked up his legs and was smudged on his cheeks. A few moments later, Kotabi was tottering dangerously around the house. Legs chubby and feet bare.  
He only wore a long t-shirt, worn and baggy. His nappy (diaper) hanging from the bottom. “Naru!” He yelled, pulling his thumb out his mouth with a pop. He stared down at the grass and twisted his toes into the dirt. 

Obito almost spoke out, waved to the boy, but recognised a white head coming from within the shadows of the house. Stepping down from the open doors cleanly into a pair of sandals. 

“Kotabi?” Kakashi crouched in front of the boy, black trousers rumpling around his knees. 

“Ma-“Kotabi begun. “Where-Where Naru?”

“Where is Naru?” Kakashi carefully corrected, taking a tiny hand in his. “He came around the back a moment ago wondering where you went, and-“

Obito and Kakashi looked to the side of the house, just to see Naruto racing around it again. He was somehow muddier than before. 

“You’re both going to need a bath.” Kakashi groaned, then looked around at the paint covered dogs. “You all are.”

“I’ll help!” Obito flinched as he raised his hand, Kakashi swinging around to face him and fixing a steel glare on him. “uh please.” 

Kakashi frowned, gaze flickering between children, dog and Obito. “If you must.”

“I must.” Obito agreed, slowly lowering his hand as he walked towards the small family. Naruto looked up from staring at his muddy knees. 

“you!” Naruto suddenly charged at him, skidding over the grass to throw himself into Obito’s knees. He stumbled, but then, decided he might as well and fell on his ass, A dramatic ‘Noooo’ falling from his mouth, 

“I’ve been slain!” He added.

Naruto’s shrieking laughter made him grin. The boy crawling to sit with a thump on Obito’s stomach causing the Alpha to wheeze.

“Where have you been?” Naruto demanded. Crossing his arms and pouting.

“uh…” Obito looked to Kakashi for help who shrugged, he was probably enjoying this. “Working?”

“Shinobi work?” Naruto asked, hands falling to his sides and mouth dropping open. How could a child go from angry to awed with one word?

“yes.”

“SO COOL!” He tugged on Obito’s trouser leg, demanding details and for Obito to teach Naruto a jutsu. 

“Uh…” Obito stuttered, “Why don’t we get you cleaned up Naruto?”

“Yeah! Baths here are so cool! Nee nee Obito, did you know old baths, nee old baths their soo big and we all bath together now! Not just me and Kotabi! Kakashi too!”

“r-really?” Obito said,

“bring him inside,” Kakashi cut over then as he scooped Kotabi into his arms. “We’ll get the water going.”

Obito toed off his own shoes, and picked up Naruto, stopping him from trailing muddy footprints around the house. It was nice, traditional. With paper walls and wooden floors. Kakashi lead him towards the back, to a half connected old bath house.

“Here, you rinse them over. There’s only a little bit of hot water for rinsing. I put the stove on underneath and start the bath.” He dropped Kotabi into Obito’s only spare arm and disappeared outside the door.

“Da!” Kotabi yelled, smacking both palms to each of Obito’s cheeks.

Obito pressed his nose into Kotabi’s hair, and then to Naruto’s.  
Dammit he had missed them.

He helped Kotabi out of his shorts and t-shirt, asking Naruto to strip as well. He stood Kotabi in the shower stool and turned on the heat, waiting until it was warm to rinse the boy’s feet then the rest of his before taking him out and swaddling him in a fluffy blue towel. Naruto jumped in. It took longer to free him of dirt, and by then Kakashi had come back in. Twisting the nobs on the bath to get the steaming water to flow.

“Bubbles!” Naruto demanded from under the shower head. “Bubbles bath!”

“Ok, ok.” Kakashi signed. “Bubbles.” 

He filled it half way, water and pilled high with bubbles. He then picked up a blue tiny ring, with a little seat in its centre. 

“Isn’t that for pools?” Obito asked.

“Yeah, but since we have such a large bath, I got it for Kotabi.”

He dropped it into the water, it floated easily on top as Kakashi lowered the wriggling Kotabi into the water as Obito wrestled Naruto out of his towel. Kotabi happily sat in his floating device, splashing the water as Obito helped Naruto climb in, using the little wooden step. 

Bathing them was harder than expected. Naruto through a duck at Obito, followed swiftly by a shark and fish toy.

“Naruto if you throw one more toy I will ground you.” Kakashi growled. Immediately halting the next toy, grasped in Naruto’s hand, from sailing into Obito’s face.

Kakashi had sat down crossed legged by the bath, Obito flopping down next to him, his knee brushed Kakashi’s which got him quick dirty look and Kakashi moving a good foot away.

Naruto had then demanded they both join in, both had declined, which sent Naruto into a minor tantrum. Kotabi didn’t care, he just liked the bubbles. 

It was a struggle to get both children out of the bath and wrapped in towels, although less of an issue as it had been without Obito. Kakashi slung a laughing Naruto over his shoulders and dumped the baby into Obito’s arms.  
Leading the way into the maze of the house and upstairs to each child’s bedroom. Obito laughed when he saw Naruto’s, he somehow managed to ger Kakashi to agree to a bright orange wall. He also had many toy frogs on his bed. 

“Sensei.” Obito breathed, one frog like his favourite summon.

“He is Sensei’s son.” Kakashi murmured. “Kotabi’s is the next room along.”

Obito nodded and carried Kotabi into the next room. 

“Is this your bedroom Kota-chan?” He babbled, Placing the children in the crib while he shifted through the small wardrobe. 

There wasn’t much there but he picked out little socks, t-shirt and soft trousers. It was hard to dress the boy while he was wriggling around and grabbing at Obito’s hair, but he eventually managed it just as Kakashi came in. 

“He can have a nap, now.” He said. Taking the boy from his arms and lying him down. “He won’t need these anymore.” He mumbled quietly, pulling a small blanket over the boy and dragging the curtains close. He leaned down, kissed his son’s head,  
“Nap time, Kotabi.” Before leading the way out, the room. Naruto was in the hall way. 

“Hey, Naruto.” Kakashi said, scuffing up his wet locks. “Kotabi’s having a nap. Would you like to do some colouring?”

Naruto pouted, crossing his arms then- “Only if we have orange.”

“We have orange.”

“okay.” Naruto said, before hurrying down the stairs. 

 

Looking out over all Kakashi’s dogs, he regretted his offer to help. Why were they all so dirty?  
“Still wanna help?” Kakashi was apparently a mind reader,

“y-yes!” Obito yelped, rolling up his sleeves. “Come on. Do you have an outside hose?”

Kakashi nodded, pointing to the side of the house. “You get it. The dogs barely let me hold them for a wash.”

Obito nodded, and as he walked away he heard Kakashi yell after him. “The buck of soapy water there is for them.”

He turned and saluted before spotting the bucket and hose. 

When he gets back, pulling the hose – spilling water into the grass - and carrying the bucket, Kakashi was struggling to hold onto a small angry pug. Pakkun, the one who always called Obito an idiot.  
“Obito!” Kakashi yelled, as the alpha walked over. “Get his chest first. Soap please.”

 

Wrestling the dogs into some form of clean was hard, and Obito had a nasty bite to show for it. However, that wasn’t life threatening. It was what happened when Bull was almost clean. His thumb slipped into the stream of water giving Kakashi a face full of icy water and allowing Bull to escape.  
“Uh,” Obito started, immediately dropping the water stream to the grass. 

“Sorry.”

Kakashi roughly rubbed off his face and shot Obito a glare. He gulped as the omega stomped closer, Furious – he assumed as the hose was snatched from his hands and the stream immediately shoved into his face.

Obito coughed into the spray of water. Swatting it away with his hand. 

“Oy!” He grabbed onto the hose and tried to tug into out of Kakashi’s hand who yanked back. His other hand gripping Obito’s wrist. He was drawn into a sweep – where Obito planned to kick his legs out from beneath him sending him into the grass. Into Kakashi braces and tried to force Obito down instead.

Water splashed over both and Kakashi sent him a quick grin, tightening his grip and his eyes alight with laug- Obito went down hard. Kakashi after him. Tangling their legs to pin Obito to the ground. The basic manoeuvre suddenly felt less like martial arts and more… intimate. Obito tried to hold the blush back to save face. He probably failed.

Obito ripped the hose from Kakashi and sprayed him. Soaking his shirt and mask till both turned black. “Damn.” He growled, distracted as Obito rolled them over. Pushing Kakashi into the wet dirty grass. 

“Look like you need a shower Kakashi-chan~” Obito sung, grinning smugly.

Kakashi growled, “Fucking bite me, Obito.”

“Gladly.”


End file.
